


Ticket to Freedom

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Drama, F/M, Fluff, I’m sorry she is not a likable character in this one, Lemon, Lime, Novel, Reader Insert, Romance, Slight Relena bashing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: They were your ticket out of the sheltered and married life your parents had planned for you. And to be honest, you had always had a rebellious streak. You needed the freedom they offered, needed to taste life, live a little. But when they ask you to sing in their band, you are not so sure. How would a neatly brought up lady survive with a couple of wannabe rock stars? You’re about to find out.HeeroxReader
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Long Meilan, Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Heero Yuy/Reader, Past Heero Yuy/Relena Peacecraft, Quatre Raberba Winner/Catherine Bloom, Trowa Barton/Middie Une
Comments: 21
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s time! I’m so excited to FINALLY start posting this story. Ticket to Freedom is my baby, and one of my novel lenght stories. The version on here will be slightly edited so sentences will flow better, etc. and I also have to figure out a way how to go about the song lyrics that were in the original version of the story. 
> 
> I will try to post two chapters a week, so that gives me ample time to dive into writing the sequel to this story. 
> 
> WARNING: This story contains slight Relena bashing. I had to make someone the bitchy side character, LOL. When I started writing this story I was still in my early twenties and not so fond of her character as I am now, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Neither do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 1**

He was out on the front lawn again. You were careful not to let yourself show as you curiously gazed out of the window. He fascinated you. He was the exact opposite of what you were. You were raised to be a lady, and you were expected to marry well and live a sheltered life. He was unruly, from his hair down to his clothes, and he smoked and drank. He was just lighting a cigarette, and the way he did it always looked so… carefree and oddly sexual. You admired the long, bony fingers that were wrapped around the lighter, not that you could really see them clearly from your position by your bedroom window, but you knew what they looked like… kinda. Had imagined it a hundred times already. He inhaled the smoke into his lungs and closed his eyes for a moment. You cocked your head to the side, completely caught up in him. You watched as he made his way over to where his motor cycle was parked along the curb, and as he swung one long leg over the motor cycle, seating himself. 

You knew he had to have a muscular frame, but the thin, oversized sweater he wore hid that fact. It reached his thighs as he sat on the motor cycle, and it hid his well formed legs for a part as well. You liked his clothing style. It fit his nature, and he always stood out in your neat neighborhood. Your mother called him vulgar, but you didn’t share her opinion. He always looked wildly alluring, beautiful. Forbidden. His left earlobe was pierced, as was the top of his ear and looking at the small silver loops always made your stomach quiver strangely.

Your mother interrupted your moment of unabashed staring with her shrill voice. “-Y/N-, darling! What are you doing?”

You quickly made your way over to your vanity and sat down in front of it. “Nothing, mother. I’m just… experimenting with make-up.”

Which was what you had been doing, until you had seen him walk out of his house in your mirror. You could still see him and you couldn’t help but sigh dreamily. He was perfect. 

Your mother pushed open the door and smiled at you. “Do you want to go over to Brenda’s with me? I’m sure Dereck would love to see you.”

You bit back a sigh. “Mother, please. I need to study for my test on Tuesday.”

Her smile stayed in place, although you could see her eyes frosting slightly. “Oh, that’s right.”

You knew she absolutely loathed the fact that you preferred studying to finding a proper husband. But you at least wanted to have a proper education, before even thinking about a husband. So you had pushed and argued until your parents had agreed to let you go to university, instead of enrolling at a local college for some extra courses. You always thought they wanted you to be completely brainless so that your future husband didn’t have to worry about being less smart than his wife. But you had managed to get into a university program they at least approved of, and that you loved. Art. But on the side you had enrolled into a few different courses as well and your parents didn’t know that. You were very careful to keep it a secret, because your mother would go on a tirade if she ever found out that you were taking singing lessons and other music courses. You had a rebellious streak, but you were careful to keep it hidden.

“I will be going then,” your mother said.

“Yes.” You gave her a smile, before focusing on your make-up again.

Your mother turned to leave your room, but halted as she caught sight of the young man on his motor cycle outside. Her eyes narrowed. “That boy is a disgrace for our neighborhood.”

“Well, obviously his parents have money, otherwise they wouldn’t be living here,” you said, while applying some more eye shadow to your eye lids.

“Scum. All of them.” She turned on her heels and left the room. “Thankfully I managed to raise my child to be a respectable woman.”

If only she knew that her respectable daughter was having not so innocent thoughts about the man she considered scum. But that was your little secret. With a small smile you put away your make-up and stood up. You brushed the wrinkles out of the cream colored slacks you were wearing and left your room. You made sure your mother had left, before venturing outside on the front porch with your study books. You sat down in the comfortable lounge set on the veranda with a glass of juice. 

He was still outside. He had driven his motor cycle up the drive way and he was repairing something about it. Heavy rock music poured out of the portable radio he had set on the ground close by. He looked up as the screen door fell shut behind you. He reached out for the radio to adjust the volume, while keeping his eyes on you the whole time. You swallowed and concentrated on your studying. It was hard, but you managed. You had never been close to him. Your mother wouldn’t allow it, so you didn’t know what color his eyes were, or what his voice sounded like. The only things that were exchanged between the two of you were fleeting glances.

The front door of his house opened and his mother came out. She was smiling as she made her way over to where her son was tending to his motor cycle. You heard them speaking to each other in Japanese, and then his mother burst out laughing. She bent over and dropped a kiss on the top of his head, before venturing back inside again. There was so much affection in the gesture that you had to swallow. Your mother would never do such a thing. You had always longed for that kind of motherly affection, but you had never gotten it. You knew your mother cared about you, but it didn’t run any deeper than her other interests. 

With a sigh you closed your book. You had gone over the chapters countless times before, and you knew the material word for word. Studying had just been an excuse not to go over to Brenda’s. You didn’t want to see Dereck with his pompous attitude and smooth talk. Your mother considered him a very good candidate for marriage, and she was quite desperate for you to think the same. But that wouldn’t happen. You disliked Dereck and that wouldn’t change. Not in a million years. 

He was apparently satisfied with his motor cycle and straightened. You watched as he stretched his arms above his head. He ran both his hands through his hair, messing up the brown locks even more, and studied his handy work. You bit your lip and settled back in your chair with your fruit juice. He never seemed to notice that you were watching him. And you were glad, because you were always watching him, whenever you could. He was forbidden, and that made him all the more fascinating. 

Suddenly he seemed to feel that you were watching him and his gaze snapped in your direction. You pretended to be studying your nails and sipped your juice. He didn’t pay any further attention to you and went inside his house. You breathed a sigh of relief. 

-x-x-x-

After your test on Tuesday, you hurried towards the class room where your singing lessons took place. You were eager to get there in time. Singing always made you feel relaxed and alive. When you sang, the future your parents had planned for you couldn’t touch you. You were free. The class was small, with only a few students, as you teacher wanted to give you all enough attention. You weren’t really friends with your classmates, except for one, but you could get along with them very well. They all knew what they wanted out of life and you always felt a little insecure next to them. They seemed to be so powerful, while you were powerless against your parents’ wishes. 

You were the first one to arrive and were quick to put your book bag next to an empty chair, before hurrying over towards the grand piano in the corner of the class room. You sat down and idly trailed your fingers over the keys. You started warming up your voice, while playing the notes you had to sing on the piano. 

“Woa! You’re busy already!” One of your classmates came into the room and grinned at you.

You gave him a smile in return and continued with the vocal exercises. He dropped his book bag next to yours and then carefully put his guitar case next to it. He turned towards you and came to stand next to the piano. Duo was always interested in what everyone was doing and this was no exception.

“How is it going?” he asked, while playing with the end of his braid. 

His incredibly long hair always had you sighing with envy. You wanted such hair yourself, but your mother always opted for a sophisticated hairstyle, so your hair hung just over your shoulders.

“I’m good.” You gave him a smile. 

“You had a test today?” he said, trying to remember if it was you or any of the others.

“Yes. It went well.” You pressed in another key, and matched the note you had played with your voice.

“Your voice sounds good,” he said. “You have been practicing more?”

“Secretly,” you said with a small laugh.

“I see.” He chuckled, and mentioned for you to move to the other side of the bench. You did and he sat down beside you. “Well then, let’s see.”

Duo was a nice guy, just as wild as the guy who lived on the opposite side of the street, but in a different way. His clothing style was similar, but Duo’s personality was very different. He was loud and talkative, and had a voice that would send many rock legends running for their money if they ever got to hear it. It was raw and emotional, with a touch of desperation when he had to sing a ballad and just as raw, but full of sexuality when he sang an up-tempo song. Duo had the potential to become a legend if he got the right people to guide him. You knew he sang in his own band and that they had started looking for a record deal recently. You wished him all the best with it.

One by one your other class mates entered the class room and they all gathered around the piano, joining you and Duo with the vocal exercises. When your teacher entered the room, she gave you all a big grin. She always enjoyed working with all of you, and was proud that she could motivate you to work on your own.

After your class, Duo offered to buy you a drink in the cafeteria. You glanced at your watch. You could have a drink with him and still be home in time for dinner. You followed him into the cafeteria, trying not to feel overdressed in your neat slacks and blouse, next to his tattered black jeans and fishnet shirt that he wore over a black wife beater. Duo was totally rock and roll and you looked like a doll next to him. 

“So how is it going with your band?” you asked, after you had sipped your soda.

He grinned. “It’s going great. Why don’t you come over to hear us?”

“I have to see if I can get some free time,” you said with a small smile. “But I would love to.”

“It’s not something you would probably listen to on a daily basis though,” he said suddenly, as if suddenly remembering that you came out of a totally different social class.

You grinned. “No problem. I can be a little rebellious now and then.”

He grinned back at you. “How about Saturday evening?”

Your mom had been planning to attend diner over at some far away living relative’s house, but if you were lucky you could feign an illness and not go. “I’ll do my best. I have your phone number, so I’ll give you a call.”

“Great.” He winked at you and you blushed.

You finished your drink. “I have to go.”

“Sure. See you in class on Thursday,” he said, while fishing his phone out of his pocket.

“Bye,” you called over your shoulder as you turned and left the cafeteria.

-x-x-x-

Your parents left for the dinner party on Friday evening. Since your distant relative lived so far away, she had invited your parents to stay the whole weekend. You feigned an illness and they bought it. So they tucked you in bed and left, after telling you how sorry for you they were that you had to miss all the fun. You on the other hand, were thrilled to have the house to yourself the whole weekend. The housekeeper wouldn’t be around either, and you could do whatever you wanted without her spying on you.

You hopped out of bed the moment you were sure your parents had left, and went downstairs. You twirled around in the living room, laughing to yourself about your brief moment of freedom. You made your way into the library, towards the piano wing that stood there. You had never dared to play the instrument at home before. Your father had an aversion to music, and your mother had bought the piano just to show off. You had no idea about how it would sound if you started playing it.

You opened the double doors that led towards the front porch to let in some fresh air, and sat down behind the piano. You pressed in a key and winced at the sound. The piano had not been tuned. You sighed. Well you could still do your vocal exercises. You knew what your voice had to sound like. You went to work, but gave up after a while. You really needed a piano tuner to look at it, because it simply sounded awful. You sighed and pouted. You had wanted to play so badly. 

“You’ll need someone to look at that piano,” said a familiar voice from the doorway.

You squeaked and jumped up, facing the person who stood in the doorway. “Duo! What are you doing here?”

He grinned at you and you caught the glint of silver on his lip at the movement. “I knew you lived here.”

“What is that on your face?” you said, while stepping closer to examine his face. 

He proudly turned his face to the right, so you could see the lip ring that glinted at the left side of his bottom lip. “I got it today. Hurts like a bitch, but it’s freaking cool.”

You smiled at him. “It is.”

“You think so?” he gave you a surprised look. 

You shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Your parents are out?” he asked.

You nodded. “They are.”

“Great. Then I’m going to take you out shopping for a cool outfit. If we hurry we might make it.” he said, while glancing at his watch.

You blinked at him. “For what?”

“We’re going clubbing tonight,” he said. His grin widened, but then he winced. “Ouch.”

“Maybe we don’t have to go shopping,” you said, while grinning as well. “I told you I have a rebellious streak. My closet might hide some really nice clothes.”

He stepped into the library and looked around, while you closed the doors. He whistled. “Nice place.”

“Yeah well…” you said with a sigh, feeling a little uncomfortable with the display of luxury. “Let’s go.”

Duo followed your through the living room, into the hallway, and up the grand staircase. You let him into your room. There had never been a man in your room before, and you felt another rush of freedom at that thought. Your mother would be horrified if she ever found out, but right know you couldn’t care less.

“Let’s see,” you said, while opening the door to your walk in closet. 

Duo had no reserve as he dashed inside. He started examining your clothes, pulled out a couple of dresses, and trusted them at you. “Here, hold this.”

“Duo,” you said, while wrapping your arms around the bunch of fabric. “What are you going to wear?”

He halted and gazed at you. “Something black.”

“I want something that matches your outfit,” you said with a grin. 

“I see.” He pulled a black strapless dress from the rack and examined it. “This would look great with a fishnet shirt.”

“I don’t have one,” you said quietly. 

He grinned. “You go and change and I’ll go and buy you one.”

“But…”

“No buts.” He was quick to pull you forward and pressed a kiss against your forehead, then abruptly pulled away and winced. “Damn it!”

You laughed. “You forgot about the lip ring.”

“Yeah…” He gave you a sheepish look. “I know the way out. Hurry up, will you?”

“I’ll be ready,” you promised him. 

He left your room. You heard him walk downstairs, and then the front door opened and slammed shut. You watched him through the window as he walked to his car and got in. You couldn’t help but steal a glance at the house on the opposite side of the street. You blushed when you noticed his bed room light was on and that he was just pulling off his shirt. You hid yourself in your usual hiding place, and watched with a pounding heart as he exposed his torso. His skin gleamed golden in the lamp light, stretching over taut muscles and very sexy washboard abs. A tattoo showed on his chest, but you couldn’t see what it was. You felt heat spread across your face and forced yourself to focus on changing into the black dress.

You had never gone clubbing before. You had never been allowed to. You didn’t know what to expect at all, and you were glad that Duo would be going with you. He was a nice guy. You sat down in front of your vanity and applied dark gray eye shadow to your lids, making your eyes look mysterious. You touched up the rest of your make-up. You didn’t know what to do with your hair though. You ran your hands through it a couple of times and sighed. You hated this hair style. You sprayed some hair spray in it, hoping to create bit of a messy look. You heard a car pull up at the curb and went downstairs.

You threw open the door and grinned at Duo. “And what do you think?”

He whistled and handed you a plastic bag. “Here. You look very nice.”

“Thank you!” You closed the door, after he had entered the house. “I’m going to put this on and find some shoes.”

Ten minutes later, you were downstairs and ready to go. Duo let the way to his car and you seated yourself in the passengers’ seat.

“I’m going to pick up my band mates, before we go to the club. I hope you don’t mind,” he said, while starting the car.

“No, not at all,” you hurried to assure him. “I would love to meet them.”

He drove off. “Alright then.”

-x-x-x-

Duo parked his car in front of a cozy two story house with a small front lawn. You smiled at the sight of it. “This is lovely.”

“You’re not really interested in luxury, are you?” Duo asked you with a smile.

You shook your head. “No. I’d rather have a real happy life.”

“Come on.” He opened the door and stepped out of the car.

You got out as well, and followed him to the front door. Duo didn’t bother with ringing the bell and just barged into the house with a loud “I’m here!”.

“Duo!” A girl with brown curls stuck her head around the doorway down the hall with a big smile. “So you finally grace us with your presence!”

Duo enveloped her in a hug. “Sorry. I had to pick up a friend.”

He mentioned you over, and you gave the girl a polite smile. Your upbringing kicked in and you held out a hand for her to shake. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is –Y/N-.”

“Catherine,” she introduced herself. “You look awesome, by the way.”

You blushed at her compliment. “Thanks.”

“Catherine is our stylist,” Duo told you with a wink.

Catherine rolled her eyes, before walking into the small kitchen at the end of the hallway. “Would you like something to drink, -Y/N-?”

You thought for a moment. “A white wine, if you have it.”

“Sure.” She gave you a smile. “Well, Duo. Go and introduce her to the rest of us. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Right.” Duo wrapped his arm around your shoulders, and led you through the door that Catherine had come from. 

A group of young men and women hung out on the various couches in the living room, while the stereo in the corner played rock music in the background. Duo pulled you forward and the room fell silent as they gazed at you. 

“Guys, this is -Y/N-. She’ll be partying with us tonight,” Duo said.

“That’s great!” A girl with wavy blonde hair jumped up and pulled you into a spontaneous hug. “Nice to meet you -Y/N-. My name is Middie.”

You gave her a smile. “Nice to meet you too.”

She settled back down on the couch in the arms of her boyfriend, a guy with brown hair that fell over his right eye. He only extended his hand, which you shook. “Trowa,” he said simply.

There were a Chinese girl and her boyfriend on the other couch, who introduced themselves as Meilan and Wufei. Wufei’s gaze hardened a bit as he noticed your polite behavior, as if he could guess that you came from a rich neighborhood. You felt a little uncomfortable and were quick to introduce yourself to the final person. He was blond and looked a little out of place between the rock and roll appearances of his friends. He was wearing black slacks and a blue dress shirt.

“I’m Quatre,” he introduced himself with a kind smile.

Catherine came into the room and handed you a glass of wine. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” you said with a smile. The wine wasn’t the expensive type that you were used to, but somehow it tasted better. “This is really good.”

Catherine gave you a kind smile. “I know.”

“So where is Heero?” Duo asked Catherine.

“Don’t know. You should ask Trowa. He was on the phone with him a while ago,” Catherine said with a shrug. “He’ll be here soon, I think.”

As on cue the door opened and a guy walked in. You turned to see who it was, and froze in surprise. It was him!

**\- End chapter 1 -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so much fun to revisit this story and I’m only at chapter 2! I hope you’re liking it o far as well! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, it’s characters or you.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 2**

You blinked utterly shocked by his appearance and the fact that you were in the same room as him. How was it possible? He wasn’t paying attention to you, as he was busy greeting his friends. You took in his appearance, the tattered dark blue jeans and the white and blue striped T-shirt. His hair was as messy as ever, and when his eyes finally came to rest on you, recognition flashed in the dark blue depts. Dark blue… how beautiful. You stood there, not knowing what to say. Something in his eyes changed, hardened slightly, but he did extend his hand. You shook it firmly. His hand was hard with calluses and you felt a tremor go down your spine. He had really manly hands, unlike Dereck, who had hands as soft as a baby. 

“Hi,” he said casually. “Name’s Heero.”

“-Y/N-,” you said a little breathlessly.

“I know. You live across the street.” His voice carried no warmth whatsoever, but it was deep and matched his good looks. 

Did everything about him have to be perfect?

“Motherfucker!” Duo trust a beer into Heero’s hand. “You’re late.”

Heero gave Duo an annoyed look, but took a sip from the beer. “ _She_ called.”

Duo froze and his eyes hardened. “What? Why?”

Heero gave a casual shrug, as if the matter didn’t really bother him. “She only talks bullshit anyway, so I hung up on her.”

You didn’t know who they were talking about, but it was clear they didn’t like the person at all. 

“I’m sorry for you man,” Duo gave Heero’s arm a friendly pat, before wandering off to talk to Quatre.

You bit your lip as you realized that you and Heero were alone again.

“So… what would your Mama say, if she found out that you are here?” Heero asked.

He didn’t sound exactly hostile, but it was clear he didn’t like your presence. It confused you greatly, as you had never spoken to him before, so there was no base for his dislike. But you wouldn’t let it faze you.

“She won’t,” you answered in an equally cool voice. “My parents are away for the weekend.”

“Yes. I saw them leave.” He cocked his head to the side, and gave you a scrutinizing stare. “Shouldn’t you be with them?”

“I feigned an illness.” You took a sip of your wine. “So now I’m here.”

His eyes narrowed. “I see.”

“-Y/N-!” Duo called you, and you were quick to make your way over to him, glad to be away from Heero’s less than warm presence. 

This was so not how you had imagined your first meeting with him would be. You didn’t understand why Heero seemed not to like your presence here. He was the only one, because everyone else acted friendly or at least made an effort to be kind to you. 

Duo and Quatre were talking to each other, and Duo wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you joined them. You could feel Heero’s stare burn in your back, and you glanced over your shoulder at him. He was staring at you as he sipped from his can of beer. His eyes met yours and you felt your stomach contract with nerves. You tore your eyes away from him, as Duo demanded your attention for the conversation he was having with Quatre.

“-Y/N- needs a piano tuner,” he said with a grin. “That thing in her library sounds awful.”

“I can’t help it, you know!” you said with a scowl. “None has ever played on it before.”

“I can send my piano tuner over tomorrow if you want,” Quatre said with a smile.

Your eyes widened with excitement at that thought. “Could you do that?”

Quatre nodded and you couldn’t help but smile. 

“Thank you!” you said cheerfully.

“Alright we should go!” Catherine called, getting everyone’s attention.

You finished your wine and put the glass down on the coffee table. Duo led you outside and to his car. Meilan and Wufei would ride along as well, and you seated yourself in the passenger’s seat. Duo started the car and drove off. A motorcycle overtook the car with neck breaking speed and you recognized it as Heero’s. 

Duo scowled. “Show off.”

You giggled. “Go and drive one yourself then.”

“My mom would kill me,” Duo said with a grin.

“If you don’t get killed driving the damn thing in the first place,” Wufei taunted from the backseat.

“Shut up, ‘Fei!” Duo glared at the Chinese man trough the rear view mirror, but the way his lips kept tugging up told you there was no real anger or hostility. “Just because you own a fucking Harley doesn’t mean **you** are a good driver.”

“A Harley?” You turned around in your seat, so you could look at him. 

Wufei smirked at you. “You like motorcycles?”

“Sort of…” you said with a grin. “I never got to see one up close but I always imagined driving one of these things as an adventure.”

“Maybe you can ask Heero to take you around for a ride, as he is your neighbor,” Duo said with a smirk.

You felt a furious blush spread on your face at that thought, and you quickly looked out of the window in hopes that he wouldn’t notice. “I’ve never spoken to him before.”

Duo gave you a wide eyed stare. “What?!?”

“Keep your eyes on the road, Maxwell,” Wufei commented from the backseat. “I don’t wanna die tonight.”

You giggled when Duo scowled and turned his attention back to the road again. 

“How come you’ve never talked to Heero before?” Duo asked you.

You sighed. “My mom would have a stroke if I did.”

“I see.” He gave you a sympathetic look from the corner of his eye. 

Duo knew about the situation at your home. He always listened when you needed to talk about it, and didn’t judge you. You liked that about him. With a small smile, you leaned back in your seat.

“But then… I’ve done a lot of things lately that would give her a stroke if she found out,” you said with a grin.

Duo chuckled. “Being rebellious is fun, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” You chuckled.

You reached the centre of the city, and Duo concentrated on finding a parking spot, close to the nightclub you would be going to. He parked the car close to Heero’s motorcycle. Heero was still sitting on it, obviously waiting for the others to arrive. He had taken off his helmet, and you noticed that there was a group of young women standing not too far away from him, and that they were obviously ogling him. A curvy blonde, in a tight fitting, black dress, broke away from the group and started to approach him. 

Duo chuckled as he wrapped his arm around you shoulder, after you had gotten out of the car. “That blonde is going to be shot down so fast, she won’t even see it coming.”

You blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Heero hates it when women throw themselves at him.” Duo gave you a cocky grin.

You turned your attention back to the scene playing out in front of you. The blonde had reached Heero and held up a cigarette.

“You got a light?” she asked him with a sultry smile.

You watched as Heero dug out his lighter from the pocket of his jeans. He light her cigarette and then got up from his motorcycle. He pulled a padlock and chain from the compartment under the saddle, and locked it around the motorcycle’s rear wheel. The blonde gave him a questioning look, but Heero completely ignored her.

“Where are you going, Handsome?” she asked him.

He turned around and came walking towards you and Duo, leaving the blonde gaping after him in shock. Irritation flashed in his eyes, and he growled as Duo grinned at him. 

“Shut up,” he ground out, before Duo could open his mouth to say anything.

Duo stuck out his tongue at Heero, and you couldn’t stop yourself from chuckling at their antics.

“We should get inside!” Catherine called as she made her way over to you. 

“Are you in a hurry?” Duo teased her.

She grinned and grabbed your hand, pulling you with her. “We ladies are always fond of dancing!”

_Dancing?_ A furious blush started to spread on your face, and you gave Duo a helpless look over your shoulder. The only dances that you knew were ballroom routines! And you doubted they would be of use in a night club. 

“Catherine, wait!” you gasped.

She gave you a surprised look over her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“You said _dance_. I-I only know ballroom routines,” you said quietly.

She gave you a kind smile and gave your hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry. We’ll teach you.”

You found yourself answering her smile and let her drag you into the club. Heat slammed into your face and you gasped as the pounding music registered to your ears. The club was dimly lit and packed with people. You felt a rush of excitement and grinned.

“Hey! Wait up!” Duo shouted over the music as he joined you. 

Heero was with him, and you could see Trowa and Middie trying to catch up with your group. Duo wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “I’m going to get some drinks. Would you like something?” he asked you.

“White wine!” you called over the music. 

“Cat! What do you want?” Duo shouted at her over the music.

Catherine grinned at him. “White wine and a dance partner.”

Duo grinned back at her. “You got it.”

Middie latched herself onto your other arm, and giggled with excitement. “Let’s go dance!” she said.

You waited until Meilan had joined you, and then set course for the dance floor.

“Just relax,” Catherine told you with a kind smile. “If you know ballroom routines, you no doubt have a feeling for rhythm. You’ll get the hang of it.”

You nodded and watched as the girls fell into the rhythm of the music, moving their hips to the beat. Catherine moved like a gypsy, all elegance and sultry smiles as she danced. You studied her moves and after a while, felt comfortable enough to join the dancing. You felt a rush of freedom with your movements and smiled. Catherine grinned at you.

Duo and Trowa came walking your way, both carrying glasses with wine. Duo handed you one, and the other to Catherine, while Trowa gave the other two glasses to Middie and Meilan. Middie wrapped her free arm around her boyfriend’s neck and gave him a smile. They started dancing and you watched them for a while, amazed at their skill and the way they were so in tune with each other, until Duo slipped his arm around your waist.

“Want to dance?” he asked you.

You tore your eyes away from Trowa and Middie and met his gaze. “Sure.”

He pulled you closer, setting a rhythm that you easily followed. This wasn’t so hard after all, you thought. Duo was a good dancer too, and you felt completely at ease.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked you.

You smiled at him and nodded. “Yes. Your friends are very nice.”

He grinned. “They are.”

He spun you around, and you allowed your gaze to wander over to the bar, where Quatre and Wufei were talking to one another. You didn’t see Heero, until Duo pulled you close once more. He was on the other side of the dance floor. A curvy brunette had wrapped herself around him, and he didn’t seem to mind one bit, as his arm was snuggly wrapped around her waist. He didn’t seem to notice that you were watching him, so you studied him over Duo’s shoulder. The brunette leaned in to say something in his ear, and you watched as his lips twisted into a smirk.

Your heart started beating faster and you felt a rush of feeling that you didn’t dare to identify. You swallowed thickly and forced yourself to ignore it. There was no use trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly Heero’s gaze snapped to yours and you almost froze with surprise. He regarded you with hooded eyes and you quickly averted your gaze, concentrating on Duo once more. 

“I gave Quatre your address,” he told you.

Your mind was still too busy with trying to process the image of Heero and that woman, so you weren’t really focusing on what Duo was saying. “Huh? What?”

“I gave Quatre your address,” he repeated with a grin. “So he can sent his piano tuner over tomorrow.”

“Oh… right.” You gave him a fleeting smile. “Thanks.”

He chuckled. “You’re welcome.”

Catherine came to steal Duo away from you for a dance, and you turned towards Meilan, who was now the only one left without a partner besides you. “Doesn’t Wufei dance?” you asked her.

“No. He rather stays at the bar and drinks,” she said. Her tone of voice told you she didn’t like that fact very much. “He’s pigheaded in that aspect.”

You muffled your laughter behind your hand and Meilan grinned. “I don’t let it bother me,” she said with a shrug.

You finished your wine and noticed Meilan’s glass was empty as well. “Say, why don’t we go over to the bar and get another drink?” you asked her.

She nodded and turned around. You followed her to the place where Quatre and Wufei were seated. 

“Duo told me he gave you my address,” you said to Quatre, after you had ordered another glass of wine.

He smiled and nodded. “Do you play the piano a lot?” he asked.

“Not really. I know how to play, but I usually play it for my vocal exercises,” you said.

Wufei caught on to your conversation and gave you a questioning look. “You’re a singer?”

“I’m in Duo’s class,” you said. “I’m just taking the singing lessons, because I like singing. I don’t think I will ever do anything with it.”

“That’s a waste of talent,” Quatre said.

“I know.” You bit your lip as disappointment rushed over you. You could never become a singer. Your parents wouldn’t allow that. 

You sipped your wine and looked around. Catherine came walking your way, and you searched the dance floor for Duo. He was dancing with a girl, whose hair seemed more blue than black under the colorful lights. Meilan followed your gaze and grinned. 

“Duo is so hooked on her,” she told you. “But Hilde doesn’t like him like that.”

“Are you sure about that?” you asked as you studied the couple. The girl was obviously happy to be in Duo’s arms. “She seems pretty happy to be where she is.”

Catherine reached you. “I can’t compare to Hilde,” she said with a laugh.

Quatre chuckled. “Poor you.”

She swatted at his arm. “Why don’t you come and dance with me, Quat?”

“No thanks,” he gave her a kind smile. 

Catherine shrugged and didn’t seem bothered by his refusal at all. 

“Where’s the restroom?” you asked her after a while.

She pointed to a corner in the back, next to the DJ booth. “Over there. Do you want me to go with you?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine,” you told her with a smile. 

You put your glass down on the bar and wandered in the direction Catherine had pointed at. You found the restroom and wandered out after you were done. You slowly made your way back to the bar, avoiding dancing couples, and a group of guys that gave you appreciative looks as you passed them. You drew to a halt with a shocked gasp as Heero suddenly stepped up in front of you.

You stood there, frozen like a statue, and stared up at him. You didn’t know what to do or say. He gazed at you calmly, but something in his expression remained passive and distant, and you wondered why. All of his friends had been nice to you, except for him. He didn’t ask for your permission and snaked his arm around your waist.

Your eyes widened in confusion. What was he doing? It took you a moment to realize that he wanted to dance, and you reluctantly reached up to wrap one arm around his neck. 

“I don’t bite,” he said bluntly.

You gave him a slow, reluctant smile. “Sorry.”

You moved with him, enjoying the feeling of his hard body pressed against yours. Through the thin layer of his t-shirt you could feel his muscles, and you were acutely aware of how intimate your position was. But the look in his eyes was anything but. He was gazing at you with that scrutinizing expression again, and you kept this nagging feeling that he wasn’t going to be nice to you. 

“Is there something wrong?” you asked him.

He spun you around and pulled you back against him. “No. Why are you asking?”

“Because you’re looking at me like that,” you said.

He smirked, and you breath left your lungs in a rush. Good God… he looked downright sexy with that expression on his face. Heat settled in the pit of your stomach, and you swallowed at the unfamiliar feeling. This was your most secret dream come true, but you firmly reminded yourself to keep your focus. He was obviously testing you, and you needed all your wits to outsmart him.

“Tell me,” he said, while pulling you closer, so he could speak in your ear. “What would your Mama do if she knew that you have danced with me?”

“Why are you so interested in what my mother is going to think about this?” you deadpanned. 

“I’m trying to figure out your motives.”

“My motives?” you asked, while frowning in confusion.

“Yes,” he said, and his voice got a hard edge that you didn’t like at all. “Are you using Duo?”

“What?!?” you exclaimed angrily, while pulling back to give him a fierce and angry glare.

“You see, I can’t help but wonder…” He pulled you closer once more, caging you in his arms despite your struggling. “I’ve seen you watching me.”

You stiffened in shock, and your cheeks colored bright red with humiliation. _Oh God… he knew._

“So…” he continued, obvious to your distress, or not caring about it. “I don’t want you using my friends because you are obsessed with me.”

You tried to find your voice and managed a weak “I’m not!”.

“Bullshit.”

You struggled and pulled yourself free, taking a few steps away from him. “I can’t believe you’re so arrogant to think that! And besides, Duo’s my friend and I would never hurt him.”

“I know women like you,” he said, icily.

“Oh, do you, now?” you asked him with a taunting undertone in your voice. “You don’t. You’re so arrogant and cold! No woman wants frostbite!”

And with those words you whirled around, and set course for the exit. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Nor do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 3**

You needed fresh air. You quickly passed the bar, not paying attention to Duo and his friends. Tears of anger burned in your eyes as you pushed open the door, and nearly slammed it against the bouncer’s back. He gave you a questioning stare as you storming passed him and outside, taking deep breaths of cool air to calm yourself down.

_The nerve of that guy!_ How had you ever been able to think that he was perfect?!? You were so ashamed of yourself, you wished that the ground would open beneath your feet and swallow you up. You pressed your hands against your forehead and paced up and down the sidewalk in front of the club. A miserable moan escaped you. How could you have been so stupid? The answer was simple. You had been too blinded by his ruggedly handsome face to see his rotten personality. 

“-Y/N-?” 

You whirled around at the sound of Duo’s voice. “Duo!”

“What’s wrong?” he asked you, while wrapping his arm around you and leading you away from the club’s entrance. There was a bench close by and he made you sit down. “Hmm?”

“Duo… I’ve been so stupid!” you whined, while resting your head against his shoulder.

“Is that so?” he asked gently.

You nodded and sighed. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked you.

“I… I danced with Heero,” you said. 

He grinned at you. “A lot of women dance with Heero. Tell me something new.”

You scowled. “He doesn’t like me.”

Duo’s expression changed from teasing to serious. “What happened?”

“Well… I… You know we’re neighbors. And he has always fascinated me,” you confessed. “And well, sometimes…”

“Hmm?”

“Sometimes I would watch him,” you said quietly.

“Watch him?” Duo’s face showed his confusion.

“I-I didn’t know he was your friend. He thinks I’m using you to get to know him or something…” You sighed and fumbled with the hem of your dress. “So I got angry at him. And then he said something about knowing women like me! What does that even mean?”

“Heero’s judgment is clouded,” Duo said reassuringly. “I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“He probably thinks I’m a stalker!” you exclaimed. 

Duo chuckled. “Now, now… don’t be like that. Drama Queen doesn’t suit you.”

“What am I going to do?” you asked him. “I can’t go back in there. He’ll laugh at me!”

Duo shook his head. “He won’t. Or I’ll kick his ass.”

“I’m sorry,” you murmured apologetically. “I just feel so stupid.”

“Why were you watching him anyway?” he asked.

You shrugged, desperately searching for words that didn’t make you seem like a stalker. “Because… He’s so free. He doesn’t care what others think of him. He doesn’t have a reputation to consider, and his parents seem to support everything he does.”

“Hmm...” Duo gave you a smile. “He was an example of a person with a free life.”

You nodded, and kept silent. You felt a bit uncomfortable talking about it, knowing that your fascination with Heero ran a little deeper than what you had described. “I don’t think I’ll be coming by to see your rehearsal tomorrow,” you said softly. “I need some time to lick my wounds.”

“That’s alright. I’ll talk to Heero,” he promised you. “But you should come back inside and show him that his judgment doesn’t bother you.”

You bit your lip and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, Duo.”

“You’re welcome.” He pressed a kiss against your temple, and then winced as it jarred his lip ring. “Damn it.”

“No kissing girls for you,” you said with a laugh, while getting up.

He smirked. “I can live with that, for a week or so.”

“Who was that girl you were dancing with earlier?” you asked, as you started on your way back to the club.

“Hilde,” he said. He tried to keep his tone casual, but you could hear the fondness in his voice. 

“You like her?” you asked him, curious about what his answer would be.

He nodded. “Yeah… but I’m not sure if she likes me.”

“You’re not the type to sit back and wait,” you told him, while hooking your arm through his. “You should tell her.”

“I should. But I only see her here, and this doesn’t seem to be the right environment for such a conversation,” he said with a chuckle.

“So? Ask her out on a date!” you exclaimed.

He grinned. “I might.”

You were once more bombarded with the colorful lights in the club, and you swallowed as you approached the bar. Heero had joined his friends, and he was sitting there calmly, as if he just hadn’t completely humiliated you. Your eyes narrowed with anger, but you did your best not to let your emotions show. He didn’t even deserve to know how angry you were. Duo let go of your arm, and grabbed Heero’s, dragging him off his bar stool and away.

“What’s going on?” Trowa asked you.

You shrugged. “It’s not important.”

“Duo looked pretty serious, though,” he said.

You swallowed, before speaking again. “Yeah, well...”

Trowa raised his visible eyebrow and gave you a scrutinizing stare. Oh, great. You sighed and seated yourself next to Quatre. You didn’t want these guys thinking that you were a prissy rich girl, and this wasn’t helping you.

“Would you mind if I tag along with my piano tuner tomorrow?” Quatre asked you.

You gave him a warm smile, glad for the distraction. “No, of course not.”

He answered your smile with one of his own. “Great. Your parents won’t mind?”

“They are away for the weekend,” you told him. “So, it’s alright.”

Catherine came over and took your hand. “Let’s go dancing?”

“Sure.” You got off your bar stool and followed her to the dance floor.

You’d make sure to avoid Heero for the rest of the night. And probably for the rest of your life as well…

-x-x-x-

On Saturday, Quatre came by with his piano tuner, like he promised. You opened the door with a smile and greeted him cheerfully. “Hi Quatre!”

“Hi!” He stepped forward and kissed both your cheeks in a spontaneous gesture. 

Next to him stood a petit, blonde woman. “This is Sylvia.”

You greeted her and let her into the library, where she immediately went to work. “Would you like something to drink?” you asked her.

She shook her head with a smile. “No, thank you.”

You and Quatre seated yourselves outside on the veranda, where you had fresh fruit juice waiting. The weather was nice, with a hint of the approaching summer in the air, and you relaxed in your seat with a sigh. 

“Last night was fun,” Quatre said casually.

“Yes, it was,” you agreed. “I can’t believe I missed that all my life.”

He gave you a kind smile. “You’ve lived a sheltered life, from what I gathered.”

You nodded. “So, don’t tell my parents,” you said with a chuckle. “They’d freak out if they found out.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

“I did enjoy myself, though,” you said with a smile. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again, if I could sneak out.”

“Why do you think your parents would freak out?” he asked you.

“No offense, but my mother thinks Heero is a disgrace for our neighborhood. Neither would she accept the idea of Duo as my friend. She’s narrow minded like that,” you said quietly.

“I see.” He looked deep in thought for a moment, and then he smiled, as if he had just gotten a very good idea. “What if I could provide your cover for you?” he asked.

You blinked at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Your mother would let you go out if a _‘respectable’_ guy would take you out, right?” he asked, while using finger quotations on _respectable._ “So… I could come to pick you up, whenever we decide to go out.”

You sat there, completely stunned. Was it possible that the group of friends (sans Heero) accepted you so easily? You felt thrilled at the thought. Your own friends! People **you** chose to hang out with, not people your parents chose for you! And of course, your mother would accept Quatre as your friend. He looked like he came from a similar neighborhood himself, so she would only be thrilled at the idea of you ‘dating’ him.

“Would you do that?” you asked, and you knew you couldn’t keep the hope out of your voice.

He nodded. “Sure. Why not?”

You pressed your hand over your mouth as an excited squeal escaped you, and you moved over to hug him. “Thank you!”

He grinned at you when you pulled back. “You’re welcome.”

You moved back to your original seat, and couldn’t seem to get the smile of your face. He had just provided you with a way to escape your suffocating life! If only for a moment. But it was an escape nonetheless.

Your smile froze, however, when you saw Heero standing on the driveway on the other side of the street. He had his helmet clasped under his arm, and was standing next to his motorcycle. He was looking at you and Quatre, and you felt a growing feeling of unease as he switched his gaze back and forth between you and the blond. He gave you a glare, and Quatre a nod, before seating himself on the motorcycle and putting on his helmet. The machine’s engine roared to life, and he backed it out of the drive way, before taking off down the street.

You swallowed as the sound of the motorcycle died away, as Heero distanced himself further and further away. “He doesn’t like me.”

Quatre gave you a kind smile. “Just give him some time. He’ll come around.”

You nodded with a small smile. “I hope so.”

“I heard you are not planning on coming to see us rehearse tonight,” Quatre said, sounding a bit disappointed.

You shook your head. “No, I’m not. But I might tag along the next time,” you promised.

“That’d be great!” he said.

You sipped your juice and smiled. “It’s going to be great being friends with you,” you said.

He smiled warmly. “Yeah… the same goes for me.”

**\- End chapter 3 -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I’m realizing that it has a slow start, LOL. But the rollercoaster will take off soon enough, so be prepared! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters or you. Neither do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 4**

On Monday, after you had returned from school, you and your parents received an unexpected invitation in the mail. You curiously gazed at the envelope, as you made your way into the living room, where your mother was chatting with her best friend Brenda. She was in the middle of her story about the weekend she spent at her relative’s house, and you fought the urge to roll your eyes.

“Such a tasteless house!” your mother exclaimed. “I don’t know what she thought when decorating it. It all looks so horribly common.”

“Mother, this came in the mail just now,” you interrupted her, while handing over the envelope. 

She took it from you and raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar handwriting on it. “Do you know where this came from?” she asked you.

You sighed at her stupid question. “No, of course not.”

She opened the envelope and took out a card, which displayed a beautiful garden. She opened it and read its contents. The surprise and disbelief were evident on her face.

“We’re invited to a garden party,” she said. “Across the street.”

Your eyes widened. _Across the street?!_ Your gaze was drawn to the window, through which you could see Heero’s house. 

“Why would they invite us?” your mother questioned out loud. “I think it is pretty clear what I think about that boy.”

You grinned. “You would consider it impolite if they had not invited us.”

Her eyes frosted as she gave you a cool stare for that remark. 

“You should go!” Brenda exclaimed excitedly. “And then you can tell me all about it afterwards!”

You took the card from your mother’s hand, and studied its contents. The garden party was two weeks from now. You bit your lip at the idea of having to face Heero. That was not going to be easy. You turned around and left the room, wandering into the library. You wistfully gazed at the piano wing. You had played it all night long on Saturday, enjoying the smooth and clear tunes you had created. Sylvia had done a great job of tuning it. On Sunday morning, you had played it again, with the doors wide open to let in some fresh air. 

Your parent’s had returned late in the afternoon, and you hadn’t dared to play on the piano then. Soon, your mother and Brenda would leave and go shopping, so then you would have a few hours alone. You looked forward to it. You wandered along the shelves with books, of which most had never been read. They didn’t interest you. You had a stack of romance novels in your closet and hidden beneath a loose floor board in your room, of which you made sure that your mother never saw them. She always thought novels like that were a waste of time, but you enjoyed reading them. 

You opened the double doors and breathed in the fresh air. It smelled like rain. You gazed up at the clouds that covered the sky and sighed with a small smile. You eyed the invitation that you were still holding in your hand and bit your lip. You didn’t know if it would be wise to accompany your parents to that party. But on the other hand, what if Heero decided to tell your parents about your visit to the club? Your brows furrowed at that thought. He wouldn’t do that, would he? And your mother would probably not believe him, because she already found him untrustworthy. But still… better make sure he wouldn’t talk to them… And besides, you should take Duo’s advice and show Heero that you weren’t intimidated by him. 

You went over to a set of comfortable chairs and put the card down on the table that stood in between them. Then you wandered outside. You left the veranda and crossed the front lawn, to the large swinging bench that was set up between two trees. You sat down on it, and firmly pushed your legs against the ground, making the bench rock gently. Then you shifted and lay down, folding one arm behind your head. 

You closed your eyes and started to hum a musical scale to warm up your voice. When your mother was gone, you would practice for tomorrow’s class. You looked forward to it, because your teacher would finally reveal what your final assignment was going to be. As she had told you that it was a project that combined your music writing class and singing lessons, you suspected it would have to do something with songwriting. You hadn’t dared trying to write a song yet, but you looked forward to it.

You continued humming to yourself, enjoying the feeling of the cooling air on your skin. It definitely was going to rain, you mused. The first drops started to fall, but you didn’t move from your position. The trees provided enough cover for you to stay dry. Lightning flashed through the sky up ahead, and you counted the seconds between the flash and roll of thunder. You bit your lip as it came, loud and threatening, and yet you still didn’t move. The rain fell faster, the heavy clouds tearing up and unleashing their weight onto the earth.

Running footsteps approached and you opened your eyes, glancing around to see where the sound came from. Your eyes landed on Heero, who came running down the sidewalk on your side of the street. He was drenched from the rain, and the white wife beater he was wearing clung to his body like a second skin. And with a wildly beating heart, you realized you could see through it. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and the skin on his toned arms glistened with drops of water. You had never dared to dream he would look so mouthwateringly attractive when wet. You swallowed thickly and averted your gaze to the sky, slowly sitting up and rocking the swinging seat once more.

He came to a sudden halt when he saw you, and his eyes narrowed as he took in the dreamy expression on your face. You ignored him, not willing to show him that you were affected by the sight of him. He didn’t spare you a second glance and crossed the street. You sighed in relief when he disappeared around the house and out of sight. 

“-Y/N-, darling!” your mother’s voice rang over the front lawn. “What are you still doing there? Come inside, before you catch a cold!”

You rolled your eyes and slowly got up. You broke out in a run over the grass and quickly dove under the shelter the veranda provided. You giggled as you reached your mother, who was standing by the still open doors of the library. 

“Brenda and I are leaving,” she told you. 

You nodded at her. “Alright.”

You glanced at your clothes. Your short sprint from the trees to the house had drenched you and you had to change. You couldn’t afford to catch a cold. “I’m going to change,” you told her.

“Sure.” She closed the double doors and picked up the invitation for the neighbors’ garden party from where you had left it. “We’re going to this party,” she told you.

Brenda came into the library and handed you a towel. “Dear God, darling,” she said, overly worried. “What were you doing outside?”

“Relaxing,” you told her with a grin.

Your mother gave you a disapproving stare. You made a point of ignoring her and left the library, while rubbing the towel over your hair. “Have fun!”

-x-x-x-

You rushed to your singing class on Tuesday and found Duo already in the classroom. “Hey!” you greeted him.

He grinned at you. “Hi!”

“So… Any idea of what this final assignment would be?” you asked him, while sitting down in the chair next to his. 

Duo shrugged. “I think we’ll have to write a song.”

“Yeah,” you murmured. “I think so too.”

“I heard Quatre is going to provide you with a cover,” he casually said after a while.

You piped up. “Yes, he is! It’s great, don’t you think?”

You gave him an excited smile, which he answered with one of his own. “Yeah! You know… I kinda explained your situation at home…” he said, albeit a bit reluctantly.

You reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, you know.”

“I shouldn’t be going around telling other people,” he said.

“It’s alright, really!” you assured him. “I know you had the best intentions.”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah… It’s time you start living a little.”

You grinned. “Yeah.”

One by one, your classmates started pouring in, followed by your teacher. She started up the beamer and turned towards you with an excited grin.

“It’s time for me to reveal your final assignment,” she announced cheerfully.

Everyone fell silent as they focused on what she was about to tell.

“Your final assignment will be for you to write a song, based on everything you’ve learned from me and during your songwriting classes,” you teacher explained, while pointing towards the screen, which displayed the outlines for the assignment.

“You can be as creative as you want to be, and you will perform your written song during the yearly talent showcase.”

Your smile disappeared. Perform your song? In front of all the other students? You possibly couldn’t! What if your parents found out?

“This is mandatory,” your teacher continued. “If you don’t perform your song, you will not receive your final grade.” 

She clicked through to the next slide. “Now, you can decide for yourself if you want to perform your song with a live band, or if you want to sing along with a tape. You’re responsible for finding musicians to perform with you, or to help you record your song if you choose the latter option.”

Duo gave you a reassuring smile and tossed a note in your direction. You caught it and unfolded it, so you could reach its contents. _I’ll help you,_ it said. 

You grinned and grabbed a pen from your bag, writing your reply. _That would be great!_

You slipped the note into his hand and then focused on your teacher again. She was explaining on which points you would be graded.

“There are enough music students who are willing to help you,” she concluded. “And of course, if you are in need of advice, you can always come to me, or Mister Johnson.”

You swallowed and slowly raised your hand. “When is the talent showcase?”

“It’s June first. I’ll make sure you all get a handout with all the information,” your teacher said.

June first… then your parents were off to Santa Cruz for a vacation. You breathed a sigh of relief. That was good. They wouldn’t find out. The only thing you now had to figure out was where you would write your song. You couldn’t do it at home. And you had to find the time to do so… Maybe Quatre could help you out?

And otherwise, you could always tell your parents that you had to work on a project, so that you could stay at school a little longer to work on your song there… You smiled to yourself. You’d figure it out.

After class, Duo dragged you with him towards the cafeteria. “Alright…” he said, once you were both seated with a soda. “Where will you write your song?”

“Not at home,” you told him. “I was hoping that Quatre could help me out. And otherwise I’ll have to stay at school to work on it.”

Duo grinned. “You could also come over to my place if Quatre isn’t available. I have a keyboard.”

You gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

“Any idea on what you want to write?” he asked.

You shrugged. “I guess a ballad. I’m not sure if I’m going to use any other instruments, other than piano.”

“Hmm…” Duo leaned back into his seat and sipped his soda, his expression thoughtful. “Maybe the guys want to help out… That’d be easier, right?”

You frowned. _Ask Heero for help?_ Yeah right… “I don’t think-”

“Of course you don’t have to ask Heero,” Duo cut you off with a cheeky grin. “I’m just as good on a guitar as he is, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

You stifled a giggle. “If you say so.”

“Do you have Quatre’s phone number?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yeah… We were planning on introducing him to my parents soon.”

“Aah…” Duo grinned. “He’ll wrap your mother around his finger. I can promise you that.”

“He certainly is charming,” you said with a smile.

“I’m charming too,” Duo said with a pout.

“Yeah, but your style is my mother’s worst nightmare,” you deadpanned.

He grinned. “You’re right.”

You sipped your soda and sighed. “I need to go shopping.”

“For what?”

“We’ve been invited to our neighbors’ garden party,” you said with a scowl.

“Neighbors… as in Heero and his parents?” Duo asked.  
You nodded and sighed. “I need an outfit.”

“Why don’t you ask Catherine to go shopping with you?” Duo suggested. “She knows all the great places!”

You piped up. “Do you think she would go with me?”

“She wouldn’t shut up about you on Saturday, so yeah.”

“She wouldn’t _what_?” Your eyes widened in disbelief.

“Heero looked like he was ready to strangle her.” Duo cackled evilly. “Catherine adores you and wants to be friends with you.”

You smiled at the giddy feeling that started to spread through your body. “Really?”

Duo nodded. “Yeah. She asked me to give you her number.”

You dug out your cell phone and gave him an excited grin. “Well, give it to me already!”

Ten minutes later you were on your way home. You had called Catherine and she had been very excited when you had asked her to go shopping with you. You had agreed to meet at the mall on Friday after school. You were looking forward to it. Catherine was genuinely nice and you wanted to become friends with her. Already it felt like she was the sister you had never had. 

Your mother was waiting for you at home. “There you are,” she said, once you made your way into the living room. “I need to know what you will be doing on Friday after school.”

You blinked at her in surprise. “Why?”

“Well, your father and I will be going out for dinner, so I need to make sure that you will have something to eat,” she said.

“Oh…” You thought quickly. “Don’t worry about me. I was planning on going shopping after school, so I will get some dinner at the mall. Is that alright?”

“Why are you going shopping?”

“For the garden party,” you said with a smile. 

“Oh, I see.” She smiled back at you. “Then it’s alright.”

You turned and left the room, heading up the staircase. Your mother called after you. “I will be going out for a walk with Brenda until dinner.”

“Sure!” You went into your room and grinned.

Your father wouldn’t be home until dinner, so you could play the piano for a while. Excited with the idea, you quickly changed into a comfortable pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt, before going downstairs again. The housekeeper was gone, so you didn’t have to worry about her either. You wandered into the kitchen and helped yourself to a glass of juice. You heard your mother leave and made sure she was gone, before going into the library. 

You opened the double doors and breathed in the fresh air. It was getting rather warm, with summer approaching, and you enjoyed the sweet scent of flowers that hung in the air. You smiled and looked around, taking in the colorful flowers in the gardens along the street. You caught sight of Heero repairing or cleaning something on his motorcycle and you scowled. He was looking way too good in a pair of baggy jeans and a black wife beater.

You swiftly turned around and made your way to the piano, seating yourself behind it. From your seat, you could still see him and you made sure to avert your gaze. You didn’t want him to think you were obsessing over him. You weren’t. Really. You idly trailed your fingers along the keys, thinking of what you wanted to play. You took a deep breath before setting into a random melody. You didn’t really feel like singing, since you had already done so during your class and didn’t want to strain your voice.

You relaxed at the first soothing tones of the piano and smiled dreamily, completely carried away by the music you were creating. You pressed in the keys a little harder, the volume of the music swelling with each note. Your eyes drifted shut of their own accord as you played. The melody was bittersweet, hopeful but also sad around the edges.

What you didn’t know was that outside, Heero had heard you playing the piano and he had turned off the portable radio that stood next to him. He sat there silently, listening to the music you made. He turned his head to watch you, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at you. But the look softened slightly as he saw the expression on your face.

But you didn’t notice that. You were too caught up in what you were doing. You sighed as stopped playing, resting your hands on the keys. You didn’t move from your spot and gazed at the wall, as you thought about your school project. A ballad. Something along the lines of what you had just played. You tilted your head to the side, the gesture almost absentminded. What would your song be about?

You had always thought that music should be about genuine feelings. It shouldn’t be a love song, you mused. You had never really been in love, so you didn’t know the feelings that came with it. You straightened as a sudden thought came to you. You could write about your longing to be free! You grinned and got up, moving to close the double doors. You locked the doors and quickly made your way upstairs. In your room, you grabbed a notebook from your bag and sat down on your bed.

You started taking notes, writing down your thoughts on your life, and how you envisioned being free. Maybe you could hide your message within the lyrics, you thought, while scribbling down the words _winter sleep_. You didn’t know why you wrote those particular words down, they had simply come to you. Was that what your life was like? A winter sleep? You frowned… you could awaken from a winter sleep. But who would wake you? 

You leaned back against the pillows and sighed. You’d have to ask Duo for some advice tomorrow. You glanced at the window and noticed that it was getting close to sundown. You got up and made your way over, pushing the curtains aside, so you could gaze at the sky. It was starting to turn pink.

You stood there for a long time, lost in thought. You were still figuring out what to do with your song, and you couldn’t seem to stop thinking about it. You were definitely inspired to write something. Tomorrow at school, you would find a quiet music room and start on your song. 

You smiled to yourself and turned away from the window, but you gaze caught something. You blinked. Heero was looking up at you from his drive way across the street. So, now he was staring? You narrowed your eyes and gave him a haughty look and turned your back towards the window, letting the curtain drop. You grabbed your phone to text Duo.

_Meet me in the cafeteria during lunch break tomorrow._

It didn’t take long for him to get back to you.

_Sure! Got inspired?_

You chuckled to yourself. Duo knew you all too well.

**\- End chapter 4 -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! I hope you’ll like this chapter! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Nor do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 5**

You met Catherine in front of the mall on Friday afternoon. She was already waiting there for you, and started waving enthusiastically the moment she saw you. You hurried towards her and giggled when she pulled you into a hug.

“Hi!” she said.

“Hi!” You pulled back to give her a wide smile.

“Let’s go in!” She hooked her arm through yours, and together you made your way inside the mall. “So any idea about what you want to wear to the garden party?”

You shook your head. “I’m going to trust you completely.”

She grinned at that thought and tugged you along with her. “Nice! I know a great boutique! So… I heard you’re working on a song.”

“Yes!” you piped up. “It’s for my final grade. Duo’s been a great help.”

“I can imagine.” Catherine winked at you. “He’s quite a genius when it comes to writing songs, after Heero of course.”

You gave her a curious look. “What about him?”

“Well, Heero is going to graduate from the conservatory next year, you know,” Catherine said with a smile. 

“Hmm…” You didn’t want to discuss Heero, so you changed the subject back to Duo. “I write the music and lyrics myself, but Duo is great at making these minor changes in the music that makes it even better.”

“Yeah... I can’t wait to hear your song!”

“Are you going to be at the talent showcase?” you asked her.

“Yes. We’re all going. I mean, the guys will be Duo’s musicians.” Catherine winked at you.

You swallowed thickly. So, then Heero would be there as well. He would get to hear you sing, and you weren’t sure if you wanted him to. You forced yourself to shake off the thought, and focused on Catherine as she dragged you into a small boutique, which had colorful dresses displayed in its windows. You had never been in the store before, as your mother considered it cheap and vulgar. 

You watched as she wandered around the store, picking up items here and there. Your eyes brightened at as you saw her taking a beautiful white cocktail dress from one of the racks.

“That one is beautiful!” you said enthusiastically.

Catherine examined it a little more closely and smiled. “Yes. Go try it on!”

You took the dress from her and went to the fitting rooms. You changed into the dress and then stepped outside again. Catherine grinned at you when you stepped out. “That looks amazing on you!”

You turned towards the mirror and smiled. The dress was so pretty and it complimented your figure just right. It was strapless, with a tight bodice and a layered skirt which ended above your knees. Two rows or sparkling rhinestones glittered on the bodice. You sighed dreamily. “It’s so pretty.”

Catherine grinned. “So, now you’ll need shoes.”

You giggled and went back into the fitting room, changing back into your blue slacks and white blouse. You paid for the dress and left the store, curious to see where Catherine would take you for shoes. 

Two hours later you headed home, feeling exhilarated with your purchases. You had bought several other items as well, including a pair of very stylish jeans and some very nice tops. You hadn’t dared to take the jeans and tops home, afraid that your mother would find out about them. So Catherine had taken them with her, promising you that you could change into them at her place, the next time you went clubbing with the group. 

You adored Catherine and a her easygoing ways. She would be a great friend, you mused, as you turned your car onto the drive way. You got out of the car and grabbed your bags with your dress and a breathtaking pair of black pumps from the trunk. You parents had already left for dinner, you noticed with a blissful sigh.

Nice. You hurried upstairs to put the bags away and returned downstairs again, taking your notebook with notes and written music with you into the library. The room was basked in the late afternoon sunlight, so you opened the double doors, letting in a cooling breeze. You sat down behind the piano and opened your notebook. 

The music was forming nicely, but you weren’t happy with the lyrics yet. You went to work, trying various lines and words, rewriting some of the lyrics and polishing others. After an hour, you got up, knowing your parents could come home any moment. You closed the double doors and quickly went upstairs to hide your notebook, making sure your mother wouldn’t find it if she decided to go and search through your stuff. 

You smiled to yourself as you made your way downstairs. Now, the only thing you had to do was figure out a way to outsmart Heero on the garden party.

-x-x-x-

You spent some extra time on your hair and make-up, the evening of the garden party. You wanted to look your best. You’d be all charm and politeness, friendliness… He’d be so confused. You smiled wickedly to yourself as you got up to join your parents downstairs. 

Your mother’s eyes widened when she caught sight of you. “-Y/N-, dear, that dress is lovely! Where did you buy it?”

“At the mall, of course.” You gave her a smile and changed the subject. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes. Yes, of course we are.” Your mother hastened to pull on her coat, which you found unnecessary with the warm evening air. 

You followed your parents out of the house, and across the street. There were guests walking up the drive way, and you followed them to the wooden fence that obscured the backyard from view. The door was open, and you steeled yourself for another confrontation with Heero as you walked into the backyard.

Once there, you forgot all about Heero and gazed around in awe. Your neighbors had a traditional Japanese garden, and it breathed color and tranquility, despite the numerous amount of people that were mingling on the patio. The garden, much like yours, was big, and you directed a wistful glance at the back of it, where it seemed much more quiet. You hoped you’d get the chance to wander about and explore it.

Your mother’s hand clasped around your wrist and she pulled you along with her. “Stop daydreaming, Dear,” she told you with an stern undertone in her voice. 

You narrowed your eyes and glared at her back, until you were brought up short by the appearance of Heero’s mother. She was a petite and beautiful woman, with sleek raven hair cut in a fancy bob and warm brown eyes that sparkled with good humor and intelligence. 

“Hello,” she said politely in a lightly accented voice. “Welcome to the party. I am Aoi.”

Your mother stepped forward, all politeness, but you knew that under the surface she was a snake. “Nice to meet you. I am Denise.”

Your father introduced himself as well, and then you stepped forward. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs…” you trailed off, suddenly aware that you didn’t know her last name.

“Yuy,” she said with a kind smile. She gestured towards her husband, who stepped forward as well. “This is Saito, my husband.”

You shook hands with him, and your parents did as well. As you gazed at the man, you noticed that you couldn’t find anything in him that reminded you of his son. 

Aoi addressed you and your parents. “Have you met my son yet? He must be around somewhere.”

“No, not yet,” your mother said with a beaming smile, which was icy on the edges. Oh, she really didn’t like Heero.

You sighed at her behavior, and directed a friendly smile at Heero’s mother. “Your garden is lovely.”

Her eyes warmed and she smiled at you. “Thank you. I’ve designed it myself.”

“You’re a garden architect?” you asked her.

She nodded. “Yes. I specialize in traditional gardens.”

Your parents wandered off to a group of neighbors that they approved of, leaving you with Mrs. Yuy. 

“Would you mind if I look around?” you asked her.

“Of course not. Go around and explore it!” she said enthusiastically. “Would you like something to drink?”

“A white wine, please.”

“Sweet or dry?”

“Sweet.” You gave her a smile and she waved you off, promising she would have your wine ready soon.

You wandered down the path that ran from the patio to the back of the garden. Small lanterns lit the garden, casting it in a softly illuminated glow. Dusk had started to fall. You slowed your steps as the path took a turn right, and enjoyed the scent of delicate flowers. In the back of the garden was a small pond, that you could cross by a wooden bridge. You walked towards it, the bushes and trees obscuring your view of the patio. Even though you could still hear the sounds of the party, you felt at ease in the peacefulness that the garden radiated. And you were away from your parents, which was always a good thing.

A delighted gasp escaped you when you noticed that there were fish swimming in the pond. You halted in the middle of the bridge and rested your arms on the wooden banister. You leaned over it, completely caught up in looking at the colorful fish in the water beneath you. 

You heard footsteps approaching and glanced up to see who it was. You blinked as Heero came walking in your direction. He looked damned handsome in a pair of black jeans and a white dress shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves, displaying bronzed and toned forearms, and he had left the top buttons of the shirt undone. You swallowed and steeled yourself for an unpleasant confrontation, and only then noticed that he was holding a wine glass. 

“I was told to go an bring you this,” he said, once he reached you.

You swallowed the biting remark you had prepared to give him and accepted the glass, which he was holding out to you. “Oh… Thank you.”

He shrugged his shoulders but didn’t say anything. You turned to watch the pond again and sipped your wine. He rested his elbows on the bridge’s banister, in the same fashion as you had done only moments before. The silence between the two of you was a little awkward and you tried your best to think of something to say.

He beat you to it. “I hadn’t expected you to show up.”

You raised an eyebrow and gazed at him. “You thought I would be that easy to scare off?”

His lips quirked into a grin. “Turned out I was wrong.”

You tried to ignore your body’s violent reaction to the flash of his white teeth in the falling darkness. You kept telling yourself you had to be on your guard around him. But strangely enough, his attitude towards you wasn’t hostile at the moment. 

“Did your mother get a stroke yet?” he asked you.

You grinned. “She would have one if she saw us talking.”

He chuckled and the husky sound of his laughter caused you to shiver. You took another sip of your wine, hoping to hide the fact that you were affected by his presence. You wondered why, all of a sudden, he was being nice to you. Was it because he had to be polite to the guests, or was it for an entirely different reason? You decided to remain cautious. But at the same time, maybe you could change his opinion about you, if only a little. 

You leaned against the banister again, ending up closer to him in the process. You were almost elbow to elbow, now, so close to him that you almost could feel his body heat and smell his enticing scent. His cologne had your mouth watering, something fresh and slightly spicy, but not overly strong. It fit him. 

“You mother did a great job on the garden,” you said.

“You like it?” He seemed surprised. And a little cautious, as if you liking the garden didn’t seem to fit with the opinion he had on your character.

You smiled, knowing that now you could have the opportunity to get on better terms with him. “Yes. Very much so.”

“Hn.” He seemed to consider your words for a moment. “That’ll please her.”

Your smile widened and you quickly hid it behind the rim of your glass. 

You heard footsteps approaching once more, and stiffened as you heard the voices that came with it.

“Shit,” you hissed. “That’s my mother.”

Heero gave you a surprised look, as if he hadn’t expected you to cuss. “So?”

“If she sees us together, I’ll never hear the end of it!” you told him quietly.

He smirked. For a moment you thought he wasn’t going to help you, but then he grabbed your wrist and started dragging you over the bridge, away from the direction you had come from. 

“Where are we going?” you asked him.

“We’ll hide,” he said, while taking the almost empty wine glass from your hand. 

You passed a stone bench and he quickly threw the remnants of you wine into the bushes, before putting the glass down on the bench. You followed the path, deeper into the garden, all the way to were the property ended. The wooden fence marked the edge, and you almost felt desperate. Where the hell were you going to hide? Your mother was going to find out for sure!

You reached what appeared to be a tool shed, and Heero pulled you along its wall to the back of it. There was a gap between the tool shed and the wooden fence, big enough for the both of you to hide. He pulled you with him, into the shadows. The area was pristine, telling you Heero’s mother was keen on keeping her garden beautiful and clean. 

You pressed yourself against the wall of the tool shed and sighed in relief. “That was close.”

“You think?” His voice sounded amused.

“I’m glad you find this all very funny,” you said sarcastically.

He chuckled. “You better shut up. They might walk by any moment.”

You scowled, but did press your lips together in a thin line. 

His hand was still clasped around your wrist, the calluses on his fingers sending tingles up your arm. You suppressed the shiver than ran down your spine, and tried to make out his features in the darkness. The silver loops in his left ear caught the little light that there was, and you bit down on your lip as a warm feeling started to spread through your body. 

Soon, your mother’s voice, and the voice of one of your other neighbors reached you. You strained to hear their conversation.

“Does -Y/N- have any plans to settle down yet?” You recognized the voice as that of Mrs. Tucker, the neighborhood’s notorious gossip.

“She is planning to finish university first,” your mother said. She sounded a bit disappointed. “But after that I hope she will marry, of course.”

You rolled your eyes with irritation. 

“Does she have an eye on anyone yet?”

“Yes. Yes, of course. You know Dereck, Brenda’s son?”

You leaned in and muffled your groan of utter mortification against Heero’s shoulder. “No… she’s not doing this! Please, let her shut up,” you pleaded quietly.

“The banker? What a smart match that would be indeed!” Mrs. Tucker piped up. “Such a handsome young man, too!”

“A slimy snake, is more like it!” you hissed.

It took you a while to realize that Heero’s shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” you hissed.

He chuckled quietly. “Nothing.”

You rolled your eyes and moved away from him, so you could peek around the tool shed. Your mother and Mrs. Tucker were standing with their backs turned towards the tool shed, looking out over the garden. Through the shrubbery you could get a glimpse of the party on the patio. You felt a warmth against your back as Heero leaned in, so he could get a look as well.

“You think they’ll leave soon?” he whispered in your ear.

“I hope so,” you whispered back. 

You bit your lip as his scent washed over you once more. He pulled you back into the shadows and you almost stumbled. His hands came up to grab your arms and steadied you, their grip warm and secure. You froze as you realized how close you were to him. So close, that his breath caressed your cheeks. You swallowed thickly, not knowing what to do. In the shadows, his eyes flashed darkly. 

You prepared to say something, but his grip on your arms tightened, causing you to think better of it. You gazed up at him, with your heart pounding in your ribcage. You were almost afraid he would hear it. You held your breath as he leaned in, the warm feeling in your body heating until it felt like an inferno. You gasped as his lips brushed over yours, and your eyes drifted shut at the sensation. One of his hands moved from your arm, and slid up along the back of your neck and into your hair. He turned you with your back against the wall of the tool shed, and pressed closer to you. 

You vaguely heard your mother and Mrs. Tucker leave, but all too soon were swept under by the sensations he evoked in you.

You couldn’t believe that this was happening. Two weeks ago he had thoroughly humiliated you, and now he was kissing you! But at the moment, you couldn’t care less and only thought of enjoying this. The hand that was still clasping your arm slid down, grasping your hand and bringing it up, pressing it against his shoulder before letting go. It was a silent encouragement to touch him, and you were a little hesitant to do so at first. Your fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt as his grip on your hair tightened. His other hand slid around your waist, pressing you against him intimately.

A quiet moan escaped you as he deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing your lips apart and delving in to taste. Your legs quivered, threatening to give out beneath you. His lips were warm, his kiss demanding, his taste addicting. His tongue brushed against yours, and you couldn’t stop another sound of pleasure from escaping. Your free hand came up to grasp the back of his neck as you were in desperate need of some sort of anchor to hold yourself up. You shivered as his hand untangled from your hair and slid down, over your collarbone, along the side of your breast, and down to grasp your hip. 

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips along your cheek and jaw, and then started to nibble on the sensitive skin along your neck. You gasped, all coherent thoughts leaving you. He gripped your hips tightly and the next moment he lifted you up against the wall, pressing against you and using his body to hold you up. One hand grasped the back of your thigh, while the other grabbed your hair again, pulling your head back so he had access to your throat.

The intimacy of your position only heightened the excitement you felt. You moved your legs, securely wrapping them around his waist. He growled low in his throat and shifted, so that you could feel the bulge in his jeans pressing against you. He moved his mouth up towards your ear and tugged on your earlobe with his teeth. He murmured dark promises of sensual pleasure against your ear, and you bit down on your bottom lip to stop yourself from releasing a keening cry of need. You grabbed his hair with both hands and forcefully pulled his head back, pressing your lips against his once more. He was quick to control the kiss and you let him, thoroughly enjoying his seduction. 

Nimble fingers tugged the bodice of your dress down, and the strapless little fancy that you were wearing beneath went with it. You shivered as the cool evening air touched your skin, causing goose bumps to rise. His hand came back up and cupped one of your breasts, sending sparks of white hot sensations down your spine. Your nipple hardened beneath the touch of his callused fingers, and you broke the kiss with a moan.

Somewhere, in the back of your mind, a little voice whispered that you shouldn’t be doing this. But you felt so free in his arms, so damned wonderful, that you ignored it. The excitement was addicting, and you wanted, needed more. 

Heero shifted, trailing his lips over your collarbone, and lower. He caught a nipple between his teeth, while his hand continued to knead your other breast. His hips moved, pressing closer, creating a friction that you welcomed with a whispered plea for more. You slid one hand down his back, hesitantly touching him. You had never done this before, and even though you knew what to do, you still were a little uncertain. He obviously knew what to do and he didn’t hesitate, was all confidence and aggression. You gasped as he slid the hand, the one that was still gripping your thigh, under the hem of your dress.

Abruptly, you surfaced. “Wait.”

He pulled his mouth away from your breast and gave you an incredulous look. “What?”

You swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling exposed. “I-I can’t do this.”

He lowered you down until your feet touched the ground, and you quickly straightened your clothing. Your body was still reeling from his assault on your senses, but you struggled to calm yourself.

“Why not?” he asked you.

You didn’t dare to meet his gaze and opened your mouth to speak. “It’s just…”

“What? Am I not good enough for you?” he asked you. You could hear a hint of temper in his tone. 

“No!” you exclaimed. “That’s not it. It’s not you.”

“Then it’s you?” he asked.

You bit your lip and nodded. “Yes.”

“Bullshit.” You met his gaze and saw that he definitely was pissed off. “I’ve heard the whole _‘It’s not you, it’s me’_ story before.”

You considered telling what had made you stop, but your cheeks colored in humiliation at the thought. You couldn’t tell him. It was none of his business that you still were a virgin and that you wanted your first time to be special, not a quick fuck against the back of a tool shed. 

“Never mind,” you said coolly, composing yourself. “You’re free to believe whatever you want.”

You moved passed him, and peeked around the tool shed to see if you could leave without anyone seeing you. There wasn’t anyone in this part of the garden and you quickly darted towards the path that led you back to the party. You knew that anyone just had to take a look at you to know what you had been doing. Your hair was disheveled and your lips felt swollen from Heero’s kisses. There was no way you could stay at the party. You reached the patio, and were careful to avoid anyone familiar. You slipped out of the door and quickly walked down the driveway. There, you felt tears come up. How stupid you had been.

How could you have done something so stupid? He didn’t like you, he had hurt your feelings the last time you had spoken to him, and now you doubted he would ever speak to you again. If you hadn’t stopped him, you had given him something you could only give away once. And you doubted he would have touched you again after it. You sighed deeply and crossed the street, angrily wiping away your tears. But the attempt was in vain.

What you didn’t know was that Heero had followed you. He caught up with you at the front door of your house and grabbed your wrist.

You squeaked and whirled around, your eyes narrowing into a glare once you saw it was him. “What?”

“You’re crying,” he stated, sounding a bit surprised. He reached out to wipe your cheek, but you swatted his hand away.

“Don’t touch me,” you told him. 

“Fine,” he bit out. “But you do owe me an explanation.”

“I owe you nothing!” You turned your face away from him so that he couldn’t see your expression.

“Yes, you do! You don’t drive a guy crazy, only to stop him and walk off like you did,” he told you angrily.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

You swallowed and looked anywhere but at him. “I’m not the type of woman for what was about to happen.”

“Well, that didn’t stop you from enjoying it,” he said coldly.

You cringed. “That’s not the point.”

He took a deep breath, as if to calm himself, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Well then, what is?”

You bit your lip and tried to figure out a way of saying it, without revealing the fact that you were inexperienced. You didn’t want to say it, afraid he might ridicule you for it. “I’m sorry. I just…”

Something in him snapped, and he pushed you against the door, his fingers digging into your shoulders. Your eyes widened in fear as you gazed up at him. The look on his face was murderous. 

“Stop making excuses,” he hissed.

“You’re hurting me!” You tried to pry his hands off your shoulders, but failed in doing so. “Please, let me go.”

He continued to gaze into your eyes, his anger clear in the dark blue depts. After a while, he stepped back and let go of you.

“Fine,” he said coldly. “I’ll keep my filthy hands of you in the future, Princess.”

You swallowed, stung by his sarcastic words, as he turned around and stepped off the veranda.

“You got it all wrong,” you said to his back as he walked away. “I could never…” _be up to your standards._

The last part was whispered, but you knew he hadn’t missed it, because he stopped for a moment, looking as if he wanted to turn towards you and say something else. But then he shook his head and continued walking, leaving you standing there, hurt and afraid.

Once he had crossed the street, you quickly turned around and opened the door, slipping inside the house with a sob. You went upstairs and locked yourself up in your room, hoping that your parents wouldn’t be home before midnight. You didn’t want to face them and pretend that nothing had happened.

You quickly picked up your phone and dialed the number of the only person you could trust at the moment, waiting impatiently for her to pick up. Once she did, you couldn’t stop the tears anymore.

“Catherine… I’ve done something so incredibly stupid…”

**\- End chapter 5 -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Neither do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 6**

You had agreed to meet Quatre at an art gallery the next day, and you left the house with your head held high. You weren’t going to let the events of the night before get to you. Catherine had told you Heero wasn’t worth it if he behaved towards you in that way. She had calmed you down with her rational words, and even though some part of you wanted to hide in a corner and not show yourself to him again, you knew you had to. You still had your pride. He wasn’t going destroy it. 

So you got in your car and drove off, not caring if he saw you or not. The reason you were going to meet Quatre was because you had to write an essay on the exposition at the art gallery. It would serve as your ‘first meeting’ place with Quatre, and afterwards you would go over to his place to work on your song. You looked forward to it. All the negative feelings, but also the positive ones - you weren’t going to deny that you had thoroughly enjoyed the good part of your encounter with Heero- had given you plenty of inspiration for your song. 

Quatre was waiting for you at the entrance of the gallery and you hurried to join him. You kissed his cheek in greeting and smiled at him. “Hi!”

“Hi,” he greeted you back. “Ready to go in?”

“Yes.” You hooked your arm through his, and together you entered the gallery. 

You wandered around, sharing idle conversation about the paintings. You were careful to avoid any subjects concerning Heero. By the time you had seen the exposition, you were eager to get to work on your song. Quatre gave you the directions to his house, before leaving the gallery. You were quick to make your way over to your car, and drove off to Quatre’s address.

When you stopped in front of the gate that gave entry to the drive way, you realized that Quatre’s family had to be far richer than yours. You gazed at the huge mansion stretching out in front of you in shocked awe, before quickly shaking yourself out of your stupor. You weren’t going to gawk like an idiot. You parked your car in front of the house and got out. Quatre was already waiting for you on the steps that led to the front door. 

“Wow,” you breathed with a smile as you reached him. “This is…” 

He gave you a timid smile that told you he felt the same way as you did about being rich. “I’d prefer something smaller.”

“Yeah. I know the feeling,” you told him. 

He led you into the house, and you followed him through a huge hallway with doors on both sides. 

“I think it’s better to head to the music room immediately,” he said, while giving you a teasing smile. “You look pretty eager to work on your song.”

You chuckled and nodded. “Yeah.”

The hallway split, and Quatre took a turn right to a large set of double doors at the end. He opened them and you halted, gazing around in awe. 

“Wow,” you breathed once more as you took in the ambiance of the room and the instruments stalled out in various glass show cases. 

The room was light and cheerful, inviting to relax and listen to the magic obviously created in it. The wall on the opposite end of the room was completely made of floor to ceiling windows, which were covered with gauzy curtains. A set of double doors was open, letting in the sweet scents of flowers that grew in the garden. A grand piano stood near the doors, and you wandered over to it. In the corner of the room, a drum set was set up, as well as a keyboard, and a microphone. 

“We also do our band rehearsals here,” Quatre said, while gesturing towards the corner. 

“I see.” You noticed the absence of several guitars and Quatre gave you a grin.

“Heero and Trowa are pretty set on taking their guitars home after rehearsals. Especially Heero. He doesn’t like it when other people touch his belongings,” he explained.

“Hmm.” You focused your attention on the grand piano again, not willing to talk about Heero. “May I?”

Quatre nodded. “Go ahead. Mind if I listen?”

“No, of course not,” you quickly said, while making your way over to the piano. “Actually, I want your opinion on what I’ve got so far.”

Quatre sat down in a comfortable lounge chair close to the piano. “Alright. Let me hear it.”

You took out your notebook from your bag, before setting it down on the ground and seated yourself behind the piano. You put your notebook down and pressed one of the keys. A pleased smile formed on your face as you heard that the piano was perfectly tuned. You started warming up your voice, and quickly forgot about your companion. You were so focused on what you were doing, so concentrated on using your voice in the right way, that you didn’t even notice a butler entering the room to bring some refreshments. 

When your voice was warmed up, you started playing your song, carefully listening for any flaws in the music that you had yet to take care of. You sang the lyrics you had so far, ending the song after the first chorus. You smiled and turned your head to look at Quatre.

“I actually want to change some things now,” you told him. “But… what do you think?”

“I think you’ve got something great in the making,” Quatre said, while getting up and pouring you a glass of lemonade. “But I think it’s too early for me to really say something about it.”

“Especially now that I want to make some changes to the lyrics.” You accepted the glass he offered you with a smile. “I’m super inspired.”

He chuckled. “That’s good. Your voice is amazing.”

You blushed at his compliment and sipped the lemonade. You took up your pen, scrapping the lyrics for the second verse and grinned. You would completely rewrite that verse. You had the words already formed in your mind, but still needed to figure out if they fit with the music. After you finished your glass of lemonade, you went to work. You played the music again and again, arranging the new lyrics, making small changes here and there, often singing and giving up after a few lines, only to start over again. Fitting the lyrics to the music was actually a lot harder than writing the music itself.

After an hour you stopped, took a deep breath, and started playing the song from the first verse again. After the chorus and the second verse, you stopped and sighed happily. Your song was progressing well. But the process was quite tiring and you felt exhausted, not to mention that your throat started to ache a little. At some point you had strained your voice a bit, when you had messed around with the lyrics. 

Quatre offered you another glass of lemonade. “Here.”

“Thank you.” You almost winced when you heard the raw edge in your voice. “No talking for me for the rest of the day.”

“Just make sure you give your voice another day of rest tomorrow,” Quatre said. “You’ll be fine.”

You nodded. “I will.”

“So… How about I go and introduce myself to your mother on Friday?” Quatre asked.

“Friday?”

“We’re going clubbing.”

“I see.” You thought for a moment.

On one hand you wanted to go, because the last time you had so much fun. But on the other hand… Heero would be there too. Taking Catherine’s words to heart, you shook off the thought and smiled at Quatre.

“Sure! What time will you pick me up?” you asked him.

“How about nine? I heard from Catherine that you might want to change at her place,” he said, while leaning back in his chair. 

“Nine is perfect.” You closed your notebook and continued to stare at its cover.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of you. Your thoughts drifted back to Heero, and you pondered his behavior of the night before, and the way he had acted towards you back in the club.

“Quatre?” you started carefully. “Why does Heero hate me?”

He seemed to think for a while. “I think hate is a strong word.”

“Dislike, then,” you said, while turning your head to meet his gaze.

He was gazing at you with a curious expression in his eyes. “Why would he dislike you?”

“I don’t know,” you said with a shrug of your shoulders. “I just know that he does.”

You sat in silence for a while.

“I’m sure he’ll come around,” Quatre said finally. “He’ll just have to get used to the idea of you.”

“The idea of me?” you gave him a questioning stare. What the hell did he mean with that?

Quatre gave you a friendly smile. “You’re a rich girl, but don’t act like one. That kind of confuses him.”

“Right,” you said sarcastically. “Not all rich people are snobs. I think you’re proof of that as well.”

“Yes, but Heero has known me for a long time,” Quatre said with a chuckle. “He’s never one to befriend people easily.”

“So, I just have to… endure his behavior for the time being?” you asked.

“And be nice.” Quatre winked at you.

You sighed, knowing that being nice to Heero was going to be quite difficult after the events of the evening before. He’s been so unreasonable. You bit your lip and forced your thoughts away from that direction. You weren’t going to tell Quatre, or any of the others what had transpired in the back of Heero’s garden. You didn’t want to cause any trouble, and that’s why you had called Catherine, instead of Duo. You knew Duo would have jumped to your defense and you hadn’t wanted that to happen. You didn’t want to ruin the friendship between the guys and Catherine had understood that.

You reached for your notebook and put it in your bag. “So Friday?”

“Yes. And maybe Saturday? We’re going to rehearse then,” Quatre said. “We always rehearse here, so you can decide whether you want me to come and pick you up, or if you’ll drive here by yourself.”

“I’ll think about it,” you promised.

“Great!” He gave you a happy smile. “And feel free to call me whenever you need a place to work on your song.”

“Thank you.” You gave him a warm smile in return. “I should go. My mother will be wondering what’s taking me so long.”

He chuckled and got up. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

You got up as well and followed him through the hallway. Quatre opened the front door for you and you stepped outside, preparing to turn towards the blond to thank him once more. You froze however, when you saw **who** was standing on the steps by the front door. You eyes widened and you felt a furious blush rise to your cheeks. Damn it, what was he doing here?

Heero was standing on the steps, and he turned to look at you. He was wearing dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips, and a thin grey T-shirt that emphasized the curve of his biceps. A cigarette was dangling between his lips, adding to his bad-boy aura. He seemed taken aback at your appearance for a moment, but was quick to narrow his eyes. You swallowed thickly.

“Heero,” Quatre said, while stepping outside as well. “You’re early.”

“Hn.” Heero brought his hand to his mouth and pulled the cigarette from between his lips, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “I didn’t think you’d have guests.”

You gulped when he gave you a cool look. You quickly turned towards Quatre and gave him a fleeting smile. “I’ll be going then,” you told him.

Quatre leaned in to kiss your cheek. “See you on Friday.”

“Yeah.” You stepped away from him and turned around, preparing to leave.

“I’ll be inside, Heero,” Quatre announced, before moving into the house again.

Heero just grunted and leaned back against one of the columns that lined the steps, quietly smoking his cigarette. You started on your way down the steps, but halted in front of him, contemplating if you should say something or not. Be nice, you reminded yourself. You bit your lip, before lifting your head to look at him. He was gazing at you with a passive look in his eyes. You swallowed, before speaking, making sure to keep the volume of your voice low. You didn’t want to take the chance that Quatre might actually overhear you. 

“I want to apologize for last night,” you said softly. “I… I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or anything.”

He didn’t show any reaction to your words. His stance remained the same, the passive look in his eyes didn’t change. It gave you hope and discouraged you at the same time. He didn’t get angry at you for speaking about the encounter, but he didn’t seem to care either. 

“And I also want to thank you,” you continued, while fighting the blush that started to spread on your cheeks. 

He raised an eyebrow in question and threw away the cigarette, before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “For what?” he said gruffly.

“For stopping when I asked you to,” you said.

He snorted and shook his head. “Whatever. I don’t do a woman if she isn’t willing.”

You blushed beet red and ducked you head to hide it. You realized all too well what would have happened if you had not stopped him. His words only confirmed it. A part of you regretted that it hadn’t happened. He was obviously a guy who respected women. When it came to intimacy, that is. On another level he wasn’t very friendly. You bit your lip, before lifting your head to meet his gaze again. 

“The reason why I stopped you had nothing to do with me not being willing,” you said softly. Maybe it was better to tell him after all. Then he would know it had nothing to do with him. “It just that…”

You swallowed and tried again. “I… I’ve never-”

He cut you off. “You mean you’re a virgin?”

The astonishment in his voice made you smile. “Does that surprise you?”

“Jesus! You should have just told me!” He narrowed his eyes in a glare, but you could see understanding flashing in the dark blue depths. 

You shrugged your shoulders awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that he now knew. “I didn’t think it was any of your business.”

He leaned in, until his face was only inches away from yours. “I almost had your dress off. That pretty much makes is my business.”

You blushed scarlet again, and glared at him when he smirked. “Shut up.”

He chuckled and leaned back against the column again. You looked down at your feet and took a deep breath, before speaking again.

“So… you’re not angry with me anymore?” you asked carefully.

He shook his head.

You breathed a sigh of relief and reached out to take his hand. You curled your fingers around his and leaned in, stepping on your tiptoes. You noticed how he froze, his eyes gazing into yours with a burning intensity that made your belly tighten. His scent filled your nostrils, and strongly reminded you of the events of the night before. You pressed a kiss against his cheek.

“Thank you,” you said softly, while pulling back. 

“Don’t mention it.” He gave your hand a gentle squeeze, but didn’t let go.

You continued to gaze up at him, mesmerized by the intensity of his eyes. You studied his face, because now you could really look at him without him judging you for it. He was so beautiful. You didn’t doubt that there were girls who would call you insane for stopping him the night before. Maybe you were, you mused with a smile tugging at your lips. None turned down a guy like him. The breeze picked up, playing with his hair and leaving the locks falling over his forehead in disarray. Your gaze landed on his lips for a moment, noticing the sinful curve of them. You remembered how they had felt against your own, and against your skin. You suppressed the shiver that ran down your back with the memory.

“I should go,” you said softly, noticing your voice had turned husky with longing. 

He noticed it too, because his eyes darkened slightly. “Yeah.”

You stepped back, stretching out your arm, so you didn’t have to let go of his hand yet. You really liked the feeling of his callused fingers wrapped around yours. 

“I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Hn.” 

You let go of his hand and turned around, taking the last few steps. You made your way to your car and got in after giving him a look over your shoulder. He was still leaning back against the column, and he had crossed his arms in front of his chest. He looked utterly relaxed and so damned sexy, you had to take a deep breath and swallow again. You were quick to start your car and drove off.

Something had changed, you mused, with a dreamy smile on your face. It was good. You really couldn’t stand the thought of Heero not liking you. But maybe now, he was willing to be your friend. And somewhere, deep in your heart, you hoped he was willing to be more.

You arrived at your house, and found your mother sitting on the veranda with an impatient look on her face.

“Where were you?” she asked you, the moment you stepped out of your car.

“I thought I told you I had to go to the art gallery for school,” you said, while slowly making your way towards her.

“You stayed away for hours! That dull gallery shouldn’t have kept you that long,” she said, while giving you a cool look.

You knew that the dreamy look was still in your eyes. It was perfect, because now, you didn’t really have to pretend that you had met someone special. You weren’t so much of an actress. The dreamy sigh wasn’t entirely fake as it left your lips.

“I met someone,” you told her, setting Quatre’s plan into action. 

“Really now?” Her eyebrows rose with suspicion. 

“Yes,” you said, while smiling widely. “He is really nice, and knew so much about the artist who was showing her work! He invited me for a drink, so we went to a cafe afterwards.”

“I thought I told you how I thought about you going off with strangers,” your mother warned you. “What is Dereck going to think when he hears this?”

You rolled your eyes, but decided not to comment on the ‘Dereck issue’. “We’re going out on a date on Friday.”

“That’s out of the question!” she snapped.

“But, Mother, I think you’d really like him!” you protested. “Quatre is charming and sweet, and so smart!”

She sat frozen for a second. “What did you say his name was?”

“Quatre.” You blinked at the look of utter rapture that came into her eyes at the mentioning of Quatre’s name.

“You met Quatre Raberba Winner?” she exclaimed.

So she knew Quatre… well, that could only be good. You smiled at her and nodded. “Yes.”

“Goodnes, -Y/N-!” She laughed and hugged you briefly. “What a catch that young man is!”

And now she had totally forgotten about ‘poor’ Dereck. 

“He’s so rich!” she whispered in your ear. 

And apparently, she only cared about the amount of money on Quatre’s bank account. You were utterly disgusted with her, but were quick to mask it behind a smile. You had your Friday evening date. She wasn’t going to stop you from going. With a happy sigh, you drew away from her.

“I’m going to take a shower,” you said, while making your way inside.

You hummed on your way up to your room, adding to the pretense of being smitten. And the truth was that maybe you were. But not with Quatre. In your room, you threw a glance to the house on the opposite side of the street. No, the guy was of an entirely different caliber…

**\- End chapter 6 -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lack of updates last week! My Ipad's keyboard started acting up so editing this chapter was a pain! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Neither do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 7**

On Tuesday, you and Duo locked yourselves up in an empty music room at school during lunch. 

“What’ve you got so far?” you asked him, while reaching for his notebook. He let you read over the written music and lyrics, and you grinned at him. “Wow… seems like a complicated song.”

Duo shrugged. “I really need that grade for songwriting.”

“Are you planning on taking the advanced level classes next year?” you asked.

He nodded. “And you?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know yet.”

He gave you a smile. “I think you really need to do something with your singing. It’d be a waste for you to take all these classes and not to do anything with it in the end.”

“Yeah… you’re right.” You sighed deeply. “But I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

He reached out and took your hand in his, squeezing it gently. “Maybe it’s time to break away from the life your parents have planned for you.”

You gave him an wide eyed stare, as if he had suddenly grown another head. “W-what?”

He grinned. “Come on, -Y/N-!”

“And how do you suppose I should do that?” you asked him with a hint of temper in your voice. “Run away?”

He smirked. “That’s an option.”

You shook your head, a little irritated with the fact that he was bringing this up all of a sudden. “I have no money of my own, zero work experience, no useful education! There’s no way I could just get up and leave!”

Your eyes stung with a sudden onslaught of tears, and you turned away from him. Concern clearly showed in his eyes, and he pulled you towards him. 

“Hey,” he said gently. “Are you okay?”

You quickly dabbed at your eyes, erasing the evidence of your little break down. “Sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize.” He hugged you and you clung to him, comforted by his brotherly embrace. Duo really was a great friend and you knew he had the best intentions whenever he tried to encourage you to take matters into your own hands. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“You have no idea how lucky you are, Duo,” you said quietly, huddling against his chest. “You’re free to live your life as you want, and I…”

“Could be free as well,” he finished for you. “You just have to see it.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Whatever you say.”

He chuckled and patted the top of your head. “That’s more like it.”

You shook your head and sat down behind the piano. You started to warm up your voice, preparing to let him hear the progress on your own song. Somehow, you knew that once it was finished, it would be your own little masterpiece. No matter how sad and touching it might be. 

-x-x-x-

Friday came quickly, and you were utterly thrilled to go out clubbing again. You showered and dressed up in a pair of black slacks and a white blouse. You would change at Catherine’s place, but you still needed to convince your parents that you would be going out to dinner and to the theatre afterwards. You blow dried your hair and grinned to yourself. You had skipped your appointment at the hairdresser on Thursday. You were going to let your hair grow. It had already grown quite a bit in the past few weeks, and you wanted it to grow longer. Half way down your back seemed perfect.

You did your make-up, grabbed a pair of black pumps, and headed downstairs. Your mother was sitting on the couch in the living room, obviously waiting for Quatre to arrive. She had groomed herself to perfection, and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes at her polished appearance. 

“You look very nice, Dear,” she commented, while glancing up from the magazine she was reading. 

“Thank you,” you said, while lowering yourself down on the opposite couch so you could put on your shoes. 

You mother glanced at her watch. “He should be here any moment!”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. You got up to open the door and smiled at Quatre. “Hey!”

“Hi.” He leaned in and kissed your cheek. 

“Come in,” you said, while stepping back. “My mother wants to meet you.”

He winked at you and followed you into the living room. Your mother rose from her seat on the couch, all elegance and smiles, and welcomed Quatre with flourish. 

“How nice to finally meet you,” she said. “You may call me Denise.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Quatre said politely. 

You watched with growing amusement as your mother urged him to sit down, and then proceeded to question him. About where he lived, what kind of work he did, if he still went to school. Quatre was all politeness and answered her questions. He lived in a neighboring community, worked in the family business, and no, he no longer went to school. 

“Would you like to have a drink before you leave?” she asked.

Quatre glanced at his watch. “I don’t think we’ll have time for that. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” your mother waved off his apology. “There will be another time, right?”

Quatre smiled and got up. “Yes.” 

You stepped forward and hooked your arm through Quatre’s, giving your mother a smile. “We’ll be going then. I’m not sure what time I will be back.”

“That’s okay. Enjoy your evening.”

Together, you and Quatre left the living room. You grabbed your purse and left the house. You gaped at the sleek blue Jaguar that was parked along the curb. Quatre grinned at you and held open the door for you. You felt laughter bubbling in your throat and quickly got in. When he drove off, you couldn’t control yourself any longer and leaned back in your seat, hearty laughter escaping you. Quatre was chuckling as well.

“Quat, you were so brilliant!” you exclaimed, while wrapping your arms around yourself, as if it could help you to control your explosion of mirth. “She practically drooled all over you!”

“That sounds so wrong!” he exclaimed, while giving you an amused look.

“I know, right!” you giggled.

Quatre stopped in front of a red light, and a motor cycle stopped next to you. You glanced over to the rumbling machine and your eyes widened when you recognized the sleek black and white design. You glanced up and your eyes met Heero’s intense gaze through the visor of his helmet. You knew he could see the laughter in your eyes. You gave him a smile, and his eyes softened slightly.

Then the light turned green and he took off, breaking the moment. You almost sighed sadly as the roaring engine of his motorcycle died away in the distance. Quatre followed him in at slightly more leisured speed. 

“Hey Quat?” you asked him, while turning your head to look at him.

“Hmm?” His eyes met yours for a moment, before he concentrated on the road again.

You smiled. “Thanks for doing this for me.”

He gave you a smile in response. “You’re welcome.”

You leaned back in your seat with a happy sigh. The rest of the drive was spend in comfortable silence. Quatre pulled over in front of Catherine’s and Trowa’s house, and turned off the engine. 

“I bet Catherine is practically bouncing with the idea of seeing you again,” he said, while opening the door. He stepped out of the car, and you quickly followed his example. “She’s really fond of you.”

You smiled at his words. “That’s a mutual thing, I guess. She’s a great friend already.”

You hadn’t forgotten her support and the rational advice she had given you a week before. You hurried along after Quatre, and stepped into the cozy hallway of the small house. Catherine came walking out of the kitchen, a welcoming smile on her face. Her spontaneous hug made you feel welcome. 

“Hi!” she said cheerfully.

You greeted her back with enthusiasm. She pulled back and gave Quatre a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush. You hid a smile behind your hand.

“We’ll change after dinner. Trowa’s ordering pizza, so you might want to tell him what you want,” she said while gesturing towards the open living room door. “I’ll get you a drink. Is diet coke alright?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” you said, while walking into the living room.

Trowa was indeed on the phone and waved you over. You grinned at him and told him you’d have whatever Duo was having. Duo always knew the best pizzas, so you figured it’d be good.

“-Y/N-!” Middie called, while getting up from the couch. She hugged you. “It’s so great to see you again!”

“Yes. Nice to see you too!” you said warmly. You turned away from her and went to greet the others in the room. 

Wufei was clearly stunned when you kissed his cheek in a spontaneous gesture, which caused Meilan to giggle. She was quick to hug you in greeting. 

“You just did what he won’t even allow Catherine to do,” she quietly told you.

“I heard that,” Wufei said dryly.

Meilan winked at him as she stepped back. “I know.”

Wufei rolled his eyes, and you turned towards Heero. He raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge you into kissing his cheek too. You grinned and did just that. You placed your hand on his shoulder as you leaned in to brush your lips over his cheek.

“Hi,” you said casually.

“Hey,” he greeted back.

Somehow, you had the feeling that he wanted to say more, but then Duo burst into the living room with a victorious shout. You turned to watch him with an amused smile on your face.

“Guess who managed to get us all VIP tickets for The Killers’ concert at the Dormi Arena tomorrow?” he exclaimed with a broad grin.

At his declaration, the room burst into chaos. The guys all let out various sounds of disbelief, while you and Middie both squealed. You practically glomped Duo, causing him to tumble backwards onto the couch. You fell with him, laughing and squealing at the same time.

“Oh, my God, Duo!” you giggled, while tightening your hold on him. “You’re the best!”

He chuckled and pulled you closer so he could kiss your forehead. The gesture wasn’t lost on Heero, who gave you both a cool stare, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. You sat up, still smiling, and met Middie’s eyes across the room. She was grinning widely. 

“You like The Killers?” she asked you.

“Yeah!” you exclaimed enthusiastically. “Duo made me listen to them a year ago, and since then I’ve been hooked.”

Duo chuckled. “I’m a bad influence,” he announced proudly.

“Shut up,” you teased him and ruffled his hair. 

You got up when Catherine came walking into the living room, carrying a tray with drinks. You helped her pass them around and then took a seat on one of the couches, the same one Heero was occupying at that moment. He had stretched out his long legs in front of him, crossed at the ankle, and you couldn’t help but notice how low the dark blue jeans he was wearing hung on his hips. You felt heat rise to your cheeks, and quickly looked away. 

Catherine seated herself on the couch’s armrest and grinned at you. “So… What are you gonna wear tonight?”

“The jeans of course,” you told her with a wink. “Don’t know which top, though.”

“Hmm…” She looked lost in thought for a moment. “Maybe the red strapless one. That’s a killer.”

“You think?” you asked her.

“Yeah. You’ve got great shoulders,” she said with a grin. “Should show them around a little bit, you know.”

You sipped your drink and from the corner of your eyes, you could see Heero glance at you with that scrutinizing expression again. As if he really was considering what Catherine had just told you. You smiled to yourself and enjoyed the pleasant ambiance in the room. 

After dinner, you, Catherine, Middie, and Meilan went upstairs to change. You decided to keep on wearing the black pumps, but you did change into the red top and jeans. Middie grinned when you emerged from the bathroom.

“Wow… Are you trying to impress a certain someone?” she asked you teasingly.

You blushed and ducked your head to hide it. “Uhm…”

Catherine smiled and ushered you over to her vanity, making you sit down on the stool in front of it. “Let me work my magic on your make-up, and you’ll make all the guys drool.”

“Not my guy, I hope,” Meilan said with a grin.

“Like he would dare,” Middie said dryly. “You’d castrate him.”

You laughed heartily at their joking. You enjoyed the ‘girl time’ very much. You had never gotten ready for a party with friends before, and the new experience made you feel happy. When Catherine was done with your make-up and hair, you turned to study the result in the mirror. Your eyes widened when you caught your reflection. Staring back at you was not the girl you were used to seeing, the pampered lady who longed for freedom. No, sitting in front of the vanity was a girl who looked like she belonged in the group of friends, someone who was free to do what she wanted. 

Catherine had used a soft grey eye shadow to make your eyes appear large and mysterious. She had playfully tousled your hair after curling it, giving you some sort of wild look that you liked very much. The red lipstick she had applied to your lips, after playfully assuring you that it was kiss proof, which - oh, God - had made you blush furiously, made your lips look fuller. 

“Wow…” you said softly. “Thanks, Cathy.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetie,” she said with a smile. “Let’s go downstairs.”

You got up and followed the others down the stairs and back into the living room. You were the last one to enter and the room fell silent for a moment as all eyes landed on you. Was that… appreciation you saw in Heero’s eyes? you wondered idly, as you started to feel a little uncomfortable under the many stares. Duo was the first to break the silence. He whistled.

“I knew there was a sexy chick hiding somewhere inside of you,” he told you jokingly.

You narrowed your eyes at him in a mock glare. “What did you just say?”

Quatre chuckled as Duo grinned wolfishly. You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t stop a small smile from spreading on your face.

“We should go,” Trowa said, while glancing at his watch. 

Everyone got up, and Duo slung his arm over your shoulders as you made your way outside. 

“You look really great, though,” he complimented you.

You smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“You’re almost making me reconsider Hilde,” he teased.

“You might want to stress on the ‘almost’,” you teased back. 

“Right.” He chuckled and led you to his car. “You’ll ride along with me and Heero, yes?”

“Sure.” You waited until he opened the door to the backseat for you.

You got in and scooted over to the middle, so you could still easily hold a conversation with Duo. You doubted Heero wasn’t going to say much. He hadn’t spoken to you all evening, apart from his greeting. You wondered what was wrong. After all, after you had apologized to him he had seemed more accepting of you. 

Heero got into the car on the passenger’s side as Duo started the engine. 

“Next time you’re driving,” Duo told him with a grin. “I’m entitled to a little drinking every now and then too.”

Heero grunted in reply. 

On the way to the club, Duo spoke up again. “Made some progress on your song?”

“Yeah,” you answered. “I think the music might need some more polishing though.”

“Maybe you should add some more instruments,” he suggested.

You considered his words for some time. “I don’t know. I really want it to be my song.”

Duo gave you a smile over his shoulder, before focusing on the road again. “Adding some more instruments won’t change that.”

You shrugged. “I’ll think about it.”

“You’re coming to the rehearsal tomorrow?” Duo asked.

“Hmm…” You nodded. “Quatre invited me. I’ll have to come up with an excuse for the concert, though but I’ll manage. My mother practically stumbled over her own feet this afternoon.”

Duo burst out laughing. “She did?”

“It was humiliating. But Quatre was like a pro.” You grinned. “She’ll let me go out of the house without questioning.”

“Great!” Duo grinned before casting a glance in Heero’s direction. 

He sat sprawled in his seat, his gaze cast off to the side, facing the window. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and you couldn’t stop your gaze from landing on his arms. The T-shirt he was wearing showed off his toned biceps in a way that made your mouth run dry. Good heavens, he was gorgeous. 

“Hey, Heero,” Duo said casually. “What’s up with the attitude, man?”

“What?” Heero turned his head to gaze at his friend, his eyes showing his displeasure of having to join the conversation. 

“You’re more silent than usual,” Duo said with a shrug. “What’s the matter?”

Heero sighed, and leaned his head back against the seat. You admired the tendons on his neck as they stretched to accumulate his movements. 

“It’s nothing,” Heero said quietly.

“Bullshit,” Duo said casually. “You’re lying through your teeth.”

Heero threw him a half hearted glare. “I don’t wanna go to **that** club.”

“Aah…” Understanding was clear in Duo’s tone, and you grew curious about what they were talking about. “Chance is small she might be there, you know.”

So, they were talking about that mysterious _‘she’_ person again.

“Hn.” Heero was silent for a while, before speaking again. “The thought of her still pisses me off.”

Duo chuckled. “Well, that can only be positive.”

Heero’s lips tilted into a smirk, but then he seemed to realize you were in the car as well and scowled at Duo, as if to say _‘How dare you bringing that up with **her** around?’_. Duo didn’t seem bothered and you relaxed slightly. 

“You know how to salsa, -Y/N-?” Duo asked you, smoothly changing the subject.

You grinned. “Latin dances were part of my dancing lessons. Never got to show my skills, though.”

“I take it it’s too sexy for your mother’s taste?” Duo asked.

You grinned. “You can say that.”

Duo parked the car on a large parking lot in front of an old building. You gazed at it curiously. You could hear music, but it was not coming from inside. More like from the roof. You stepped out of the car and gazed up at the building once more. Heero joined you, while Duo took his time with getting out of the car. 

“It’s on the roof?” you asked Heero.

“Hn.” He gave a curt nod.

You grinned at him. “Nice.”

Duo joined you and you waited for the others to arrive. As soon as your group was complete, you all set course for the old building. You entered and found yourself in a semi-dark hallway. There was a huge old fashioned elevator that took you up to the roof. By the time you had reached it, the music was loud and you bit your lip to contain your excited grin. The doors opened to another hallway, but this one was smaller than the one downstairs. Through a set of old iron double doors you could see the dance floor. Strings of colorful lights hung above it, bathing it in a warm glow. Couples danced on the music that a band played on a stage in the corner. 

“This is awesome!” you exclaimed.

“This is the best underground club in town!” Middie told you. 

“Let’s go and get some drinks,” Duo said. 

You all went to the bar, which was situated close to the double doors you came from. With a white wine in hand, you leaned back against the bar, taking in the ambiance of the club. You liked that it was outside. You gazed up at the clear night sky, which displayed sparking stars. You smiled to yourself. It all seemed sort of romantic. You watched as Trowa led Middie onto the dance floor. Your eyes widened with admiration as they started dancing, both obviously skilled beyond what they had shown in the previous club you had visited. 

You leaned over so you could speak in Meilan’s ear. “They’re good!”

“Yeah,” she agreed with a smile. “They look great together, don’t you think?”

You nodded. “That they do.”

Duo finished his beer and grabbed your hand. “Let’s go dancing.”

“Sure.” You put your wine down and allowed him to lead you onto the dance floor. 

Your smile was one of utter enjoyment as you danced. This was something that you were good at. You laughed as Duo dipped you, pulled you up again and twirled you around. When the song ended, you made your way back to the group. On your way back, however, you were stopped by a familiar guy.

“Hey,” he said. “You’re -Y/N-, right?”

You blinked up at him and then you realized who he was. Simon from your Art History class. “Hi.”

Duo grinned at you and let go of your hand. “I’ll be at the bar, okay?”

“Sure,” you said, while giving him a smile.

“Do you want to dance?” Simon asked.

You didn’t know him that well, as you had never spoken to him in class before, but you figured that one dance wouldn’t hurt, so you nodded. He wasn’t a complete stranger. “Yeah. Why not.”

He took your arm and led you back to the dance floor. Once you started dancing, he spoke up again. 

“Doesn’t that guy you were dancing with go to our university as well?” he asked you.

“Yeah. I have my singing classes with him,” you said. “He’s a great friend.”

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to hang out with people like him.”

You didn’t like the tone in which he said that, and a first hint of a frown appeared on your face. “What do you mean with that?”

“Oh, come on,” he said with a smirk. “You know what I mean. He’s not like us.”

You suddenly occurred to you why you had never spoken to him before. He came from a rich family himself and didn’t hesitate to make that fact known. He was an arrogant jerk who looked down on people who had less than him. 

Your gaze hardened. “Us? There is no _us._ ”

He chuckled, as if what you said had been highly amusing. “Now, now, -Y/N-. Don’t get angry.”

You stopped dancing and glared at him. He smirked and pulled you closer again, making you follow his lead. 

“We both know that you could do better than that,” he said. “I don’t see why you have to lower yourself to his level.”

That did it! You broke free of his hold and took a few steps back. “How dare you say that!”

Too late you realized that while dancing, he had brought you to the other side of the dance floor, away from the bar. You couldn’t even see your friends anymore, and a tremor of unease ran down your spine. Simon stepped closer and you backed up, until your back came in contact with a wall. The smirk on his face started to look more like a leer, and he placed both his hands against the wall by your head.

“Why don’t we just have a good time together?” he said, while leaning in until his face was only inches from yours.

“Get the hell away from me!” you snapped, while forcefully pushing your hands against his shoulders.

He didn’t even stumble, and quickly wrapped his arms around you, effectively trapping your hands between your bodies. Your eyes widened, and a feeling of panic settled in your stomach. You had to get away from him!

“Let me go,” you ground out.

“Not until I get a kiss,” he said back, a mean glint in his eyes. “If you can hang out with guys like him, I think I should get a kiss.”

You stomped your heel down on his foot, and he growled with anger and pain, slamming you back against the wall. The air left your lungs in a rush and you whimpered. Damn it, that hurt! He leaned in, his every intend to kiss you, but you quickly turned your head away. You wondered why none was stepping in to help you, but it quickly dawned upon you that people probably mistook what was going on as a lovers quarrel. 

Your eyes widened when he grabbed hold of your breast, his fingers squeezing painfully. You closed your eyes and prepared to scream. But you didn’t have to. The next moment he was yanked away from you.

“What the fuck?!?” Simon exclaimed angrily.

You opened your eyes and gazed at the scene in front of you. You watched with wide eyes as a furious Heero drew back a fist and squarely punched Simon in the face.

**\------**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope 2021 will be a better year for us all.  
> I’m sorry about my lack of updates the past week. I spend a lot of time catching up on sleep, but I’m ready to get back into writing now!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, it’s characters, or you. Neither do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 8**

Simon fell backwards, blood pouring from his obviously broken nose. People came to stand around you, curious about what was going on. Heero didn’t give them the satisfaction of more violence. He simply grabbed your wrist and dragged you along with him, through the crowd, and through the iron double doors. It was much quieter in the hallway. Once there, he let go of your hand and whirled around, pinning you in place with a frosty glare.

“Are you stupid?” he snapped. “Not every guy is going to stop when you ask him to!”

You gaped at him, too shocked to say anything. You raised a trembling hand to press against your collarbone, and swallowed thickly. “I… I…”

“Well?” His tone didn’t get any less angry. 

You noticed you were shaking so badly, you were almost afraid your knees would give out beneath you. “I didn’t even initiate anything… We were just dancing and he was being so rude.”

Tears burned in your eyes, and you blinked rapidly to keep them from escaping. 

Abruptly his angry expression softened. He reached out to wipe away the tear that escaped your control, the touch of his callused fingers gentle against your skin. “Are you alright?”

You took a deep breath and nodded. “Just a bit shaken up.”

“Come on.” He took your hand and led you back towards the bar. He gestured for the bartender. 

“A vodka, no ice, and a Baileys on the rocks,” he said, while seating himself on an empty stool. 

You followed his example and sat down on the stool beside him. You watched as he dug his cigarettes and lighter out of his pockets. He took a cigarette out of the package and lit it, inhaling smoke into his lungs. You swallowed thickly and gazed down at your hands, which were folded in your lap. Something about seeing him smoke was so sexy. 

The bartender set your drinks down in front of you and you stared at the glass of Baileys for a while. 

“Drink up,” Heero said, while grabbing his own glass. 

You looked at him and gave him a small smile. “Thanks.”

He grunted and slammed back the vodka in one go. You drank your own drink at a much leisured pace. You noticed that he flexed the fingers of the hand he had used to hit Simon with.

“Did you hurt your hand?” you asked him, concern clear in your voice.

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

Hesitantly, you reached out and took his hand in yours. You brought it up so you could examine it. His knuckles were swollen slightly, but he didn’t seem to have broken anything. 

“You should probably put some ice on that,” you said.

“It’s fine,” he said. He exhaled a cloud of smoke. 

“If you say so,” you said, not pleased with his stubbornness. “I hope you can play your guitar tomorrow.”

He raised the cigarette to his lips again, and smoked in silence for a while. You didn’t let go of his hand, but he didn’t pull it back either. 

“Why were you dancing with that asshole anyway?” he suddenly asked.

“He… He’s in my Art History class,” you said, while bringing your entwined hands down to rest on your knee. “He asked me to dance and I was just being polite.”

“But he wasn’t?”

“No.” You shook your head. “He kept insulting Duo.”

Heero’s eyes narrowed. “In what way?”

“In the _‘We rich people are superior way’_.” You frowned and sipped your drink. “I hate it when people act like that.”

“Hn.” He gave your hand a light squeeze, which caused you to smile.

“My mother is like that too, you know.” You couldn’t stop the words from slipping out, and you wondered why you would tell that to him of all people.

“I’m sorry,” you said apologetically. “I shouldn’t be bothering you with this.”

He shrugged and gestured the bartender for another vodka. “It’s fine.”

You were a bit disappointed when he pulled his hand back from your grasp. But then you saw that he was examining his knuckles, a frown appearing on his face. As soon as the bartender put Heero’s drink down, you leaned over the bar.

“Hey!” you said. “Could you get him a bag of ice for his hand?”

“Sure!” He grabbed a clean towel and some ice cubes, wrapping them up in the towel before handing it to you.

“Thanks,” you said, while taking the ice.

You turned towards Heero and took his hand again, carefully pressing the ice against his knuckles. He looked like he wanted to protest, but you gave him a look that clearly said not to argue with you. 

“Don’t be stubborn,” you told him. 

He smirked. “I’m letting you tend to it, am I not?”

You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on your face. You leaned back on your stool a bit and crossed your legs, not really realizing how it pulled his gaze away from your face. Until he grabbed your chin with his good hand, tipping your head back slightly so he had a better view of the skin of your shoulders and collarbone.

“Shit,” he said, while touching the skin just above the hem of your top.

His touch send a tremor down your spine, and you remembered how he had touched you there a week ago, and how it had made you feel. You bit your lip as warmth settled in the pit of your stomach. But then you realized what he had said, and gazed down. The skin of the top of your breast was bruised from when Simon had grabbed it. You swallowed. It hurt a bit, but you hadn’t really paid any attention to it. 

Heero’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Does it hurt?”

You figured that lying to him wouldn’t be a good idea and nodded. “It does. But you shouldn’t worry about it.”

“He practically assaulted you!” he snapped.

“Yes, and you broke his nose,” you deadpanned. “That’ll teach him.”

He snorted and grabbed his drink, tipping back the contents in one go. You raised an eyebrow in question, which caused him to glare.

“What?”

“Why are you drinking like that?” you asked him.

“To stop myself from going after him to do more damage than a broken nose,” he said dryly, signaling the bartender once more.

You gave him a confused stare, which caused him to chuckle. “I’ll drink until I know I won’t be able to throw a solid punch anymore.”

“That’s hardly necessary, I think,” you said.

He grunted. “Well, I think it is.”

You rolled your eyes as that typical male arrogance, and removed the ice from his knuckles to see if it was helping to stop the swelling. 

“It seems fine, now,” you said. “But you should keep the ice on it a little while longer.”

He loosened his grip on your hand and inspected his knuckles himself. 

“It’s fine,” he said.

“Do you have to be so stubborn?” you asked him.

He gave you an amused look. “Do you have to be so annoying?”

“Shut up.” You finished your Baileys and got off of the stool. “I’ll go and find Duo.”

He nodded and turned so he could rest both his arms on the bar. You almost giggled when you saw him put the ice on his hand again. You rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment and leaned in to brush a kiss against his cheek, causing him to stiffen in surprise. 

“Thanks.”

His eyes met yours for a moment, and something in the dark blue depths softened. “You’re welcome.”

You smiled and turned around, moving into the crowd to search for your friend.

-x-x-x-

You smiled as Quatre pulled his car to a stop in front of your house. 

“Tonight was fun!” you said with laughter in your voice. Despite the little incident, the rest of the evening had been a blast. 

He chuckled. “It sure was.”

“So… I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. We’ll probably start our rehearsal around three,” he said. “You remember the way to my place?”

You nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Thanks for driving me home.”

“You’re welcome.” He gave you a friendly smile. 

You opened the door and got out of the car, casting a glance at your house to see of any lights were on. You were still in your clubbing attire, but you could always make up some excuse about Quatre taking you on a shopping trip. But thankfully, the lights were all off. And since your parents’ bedroom was located at the back of the house, it was unlikely that they would hear you come in. You smiled to yourself.

“See you tomorrow, Quat!” you said with a smile. “Sleep well!”

“You too!” he called back, before you closed the door. 

You were on your way to the front door when you heard a car pull to a stop on the other side of the street. You cast a glance over your shoulder and smiled at the sight of Duo’s car. He was probably dropping off Heero. You were, however, not going to take any risks and talk to them. You slid your key into the lock and opened the door. 

The house was dark and silent, and since you planned to keep it that way, you silently closed the door, before taking off your high heels. Quietly, you crept up the stairs and into your room. You quickly went into the adjoining bathroom for a shower. You stuffed your clothes in a bag and hid it in the cabinet under the sink, behind your towels. You’d take the bag over to Quatre’s place tomorrow.

After a nice hot shower, you wandered back into your bedroom, clad in your robe. You made your way over to the window, while running a brush through your hair. You raised an eyebrow as you saw that Duo’s car was still parked along the curb on the other side of the street. Duo was pacing up and down on the passenger’s side of the car, obviously frustrated. Didn’t Heero get out yet? you wondered. You knew that he had drank quite a lot during the course of the evening. You bit your lip. Duo looked tired. Maybe… You dropped your brush on the foot of your bed as you made your decision. After quickly putting on some flip flops, you left your room and went downstairs. You made sure to take a key with you as you made your way outside. 

“Hey,” you called out to Duo. “Need some help?”

He gave you a comically desperate look. “God, yes! He won’t get out of the damn car!”

You pressed your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from laughing, as you made your way over to the other side of the street. 

“Come on, Heero!” Duo groaned, while grabbing his friend’s arm in an attempt to drag him out of the car. 

It seemed to work, because, with some minor stumbling, Heero was standing next to the car in moments. Duo lifted Heero’s arm over his shoulder, supporting his weight. You closed the car door, before taking Heero’s other side. You knew that, with the difference in heights, you probably wouldn’t be of much help, but you lifted his arm over your shoulders nonetheless. 

“I don’t see why you had to drink so much!” Duo complained on the way to the front door.

Heero chuckled. “It seemed like a good idea.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Heero scowled. “Shut up.”

“Besides that, why didn’t you just turn the guy over to security?” Duo chided. “You have no business screwing up your hands.”

“Like you wouldn’t have hit him if you had seen him doing that to her,” Heero deadpanned.

“I’m here too, you know,” you said, a little chagrined that they were bringing up the situation with Simon.

Heero smirked. “Yes, we know.”

“Forget about Simon. He’s a jerk not worth mentioning,” you said.

“Actually, you just mentioned him,” he said dryly.

Duo sighed. “Mister Obvious is popping up again.”

“Well, that goes for you too.” 

“You’re drunk off your ass, man!”

You bit your lip to contain your laughter. Heero glared at you, but with the amount of alcohol he had drank, the look wasn’t half so threatening as it normally was. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” you chided him with a grin. 

“Tsk.” Heero shook his head. “So much gratitude.”

“I didn’t ask you to get drunk, you know.”

Duo chuckled. You reached the front door and Duo made Heero lean back against the wall next to the door. 

“Where are your keys?” he asked.

Heero stuffed his hand in his pocket and fished out a set of keys, handing them to Duo.

“I’ll go upstairs and open his bedroom door. His mom is gonna kill us if we take too long and wake her up,” Duo said, while opening the front door. “Make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.”

Like Heero would be able to wander off unnoticed in this state. Duo went inside, and as soon as you heard his footsteps go up the stairs, Heero’s hand came up in a surprisingly steady gesture and yanked you closer by the belt of your robe. You could barely contain a surprised squeak. He leaned in, so he could speak in your ear.

“Kiss me,” he commanded quietly.

“I’d rather not,” you said, while pushing a hand against his chest to ensure some distance.

He gave you a quizzical stare. “Why not?”

“Because my mother could see, and you kinda smell like the insides of a vodka bottle,” you said dryly. At his annoyed glare, you smiled, a sudden thought settling into your mind. It made you a little bolder than usual, and you leaned in so you could whisper in his ear. “Why don’t you ask me again tomorrow?”

He grinned devilishly and let go of you. You took a step back and crossed your arms in front of you. Duo came outside again, and together you ushered Heero up the stairs. Duo had turned on the light in Heero’s bedroom and your gaze darted around, trying to take in the ambiance of his room in one glance. There was a surprising clash of black furniture and blue walls. It fit his nature, as much as you had seen of it anyway. Your gaze landed on a collection of Gibson guitars that were proudly displayed on the wall on the right side of his bed. 

“Nice…” you murmured appreciatively. 

Duo scowled. “He has more guitars than he ever uses.”

“I collect them.” Heero collapsed on his bed and stretched out. “Now get out and let me sleep.”

You sighed and gave Duo an amused look. “He should drink some water.”

“Yeah. You know where to find it?”

“No.” You shook your head. “I’ve been here only once, and then only in the garden.”

The smirk that appeared on Heero’s face at you mentioning the garden made you blush. Duo didn’t notice as he was already leaving the room. You sat down on the edge of the bed and swatted Heero’s arm. 

“Did you really have to do that?” you hissed at him.

Heero chuckled. “Do what?”

You rolled your eyes. The alcohol had definitely loosened him up quite a bit. 

“You’ll have to drink some water, or you will definitely regret it in the morning,” you told him.

“Hn.”

“And take your shoes off.”

He didn’t make any move to do so, and with a sigh you got up, moving to the foot of his bed. You untied the beaten up, blue chucks he was wearing and pulled them off.

“You’re gonna undress me too?” he asked you with a grin.

“Forget it.” You rolled your eyes in hopes of hiding your blush.

“Don’t get annoyed,” he shot back.

He stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up with his movements. You tried not to stare at the tantalizing glimpse of golden skin he was exposing, but failed miserably. God, those abs looked so delicious up close… You quickly tore your eyes away from him and sighed. You were hopeless. 

You noticed that his eyes drifted shut and were quick to lean over and shake his shoulder. “Stay awake a little longer, okay?”

He grunted, but didn’t open his eyes. “Your hair smells nice.”

The compliment caught you completely off guard. 

“How much did you have to drink?” you asked him jokingly. 

He cracked open an eye. “You think the alcohol made me say that?”

You raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t exactly a gentleman during the few times I’ve seen you, you know.”

He snorted. “Whatever.”

Duo came walking into the room, carrying a glass of water. “Drink up.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Heero pushed himself up in a sitting position and took the glass. He quickly drank the contents, handed the glass back to Duo, and collapsed back on his bed. “Now… Get out.”

Duo grinned and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, leading you out of the room. “Let’s go. See you tomorrow, Buddy.”

Heero grunted in response. Duo turned off the light, before closing the door. Together, you descended the stairs. 

“Sleep well,” you told him, before kissing his cheek. “I really have to go back before my mother notices something.”

“Yeah.” Duo patted your hair and smiled. “You too.”

You smiled back at him and left the house, quickly crossing the street. You slipped into your house, glad to see that your little adventure had gone unnoticed. The house was still as dark as when you had left it. You quickly went into your room and got ready for bed. 

As you lay staring at the ceiling, you thought back on what you had said to Heero. A tremor of excitement ran down your spine. Would he kiss you tomorrow?

**\- End chapter 8 -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters or you. Neither do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 9**

The next morning, you woke up when your mother knocked on your door. “-Y/N-, darling! It’s time to get up. I want you to go with me to the florist.”

You rolled over and buried your face in your pillow. “Mother, I’m still tired!”

She opened the door and gave you a sunny smile. “Come on! I need your opinion for the floral arrangements for Dereck’s birthday party. I promised Brenda I would take care of it.”

You grunted and reluctantly opened your eyes. “Why would Dereck want flowers on his birthday?”

Your mother rolled her eyes. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

You rolled onto your back and yawned. “Fine. I’ll get up.”

“Good. Hurry up, Dear! We’ll leave in an hour.” She practically floated out of your room. 

You sighed and sat up. You had left the curtains open, and warm rays of sunlight streamed into your room. You smiled. It was definitely weather for a colorful summer dress. You got out of bed and walked into your closet, selecting a dress with a bright floral pattern. You choose a pair of brown wedge heeled sandals to go with it and got dressed.

You then went into the bathroom for your morning routine. You ran your hands through your hair after you had brushed your teeth, happy that you didn’t have to style it that much. During your sleep it had dried nicely, and now it was wavy. Perfect to go with your dress. You quickly put on some make-up and went downstairs for breakfast.

“So… how was the theater last night?” your mother asked you, as you nibbled on your toast.

“It was great!” you beamed with a smile. “I met some of Quatre’s friends and they’re all very nice.”

“That’s lovely.”

You nodded. “He asked me to a concert tonight.”

“A concert?” Your mother raised an eyebrow in question.

“Yes. Quatre is one of the sponsors of the venue. He doesn’t like the music that much, so he asked me to keep him company,” you said, hoping your lie would be convincing.

“He can also not go,” your mother pointed out.

“He has to make an appearance every now and then, Mother,” you told her. “So, I’m going with him. I’ll be going over to his place during the afternoon, so I can meet his father.”

“Aah… Wonderful!” Your mother smiled brightly.

You quickly finished your breakfast and got up. “Let’s go?”

“Sure.”

Your mother left the dishes for the housekeeper, and together you went outside. Mrs. Yuy was outside, carrying grocery bags from her car to the front door. She called out a cheerful “Good morning!”. You smiled at her.

“Good morning,” you greeted her back.

Your mother gave you a cool look as Mrs. Yuy disappeared inside her house. 

“What?” you questioned.

“What was that about?” she asked you.

You snorted. “I was just being polite, Mother. In the way you raised me to be.”

She glared at you for your sarcasm, but you ignored her and opened the passenger door of her car. You got in and sighed. This why you avoided going anywhere with her. Often you would do things that displeased her, but that you thought were not offensive at all. Like greeting your neighbor, or that one time when you had helped an elderly lady with picking up the groceries that she had dropped. You glanced outside the car window as your mother got into the car and started the engine. You hoped that the trip to the florist wouldn’t take that long…

-x-x-x-

“I really don’t see why she had to give us those roses!” your mother complained as she turned the car into your street. “I hate roses!”

“She was just grateful for your order,” you said in defense of the poor florist. 

The woman had been utterly thrilled with the extravagant order your mother had placed for Dereck’s birthday party, and she had given her a huge bouquet of beautiful pink roses. You didn’t see why your mother was complaining about the gift. You loved roses, so if she didn’t want them you’d put them in a vase in your own room.

“Can I have them?” you asked her.

“That’s out of the question,” she said, while turning the car into the driveway. “They’ll go into the trash.”

You gave her a shocked look. “But they’re so pretty!”

She glared at you with frost in your eyes. “Sometimes, I wonder where that rebellion comes from!”

You promptly shut up and got out of the car. You stomped over to the trunk, popped it open, and took out the bouquet. The sweet smell of the roses filled your nostrils, and you resisted the urge to bury your nose in them.

“I’ll take these to Mrs. Yuy,” you bit out, while turning on your heel.

Your mother stared after you in shock, but she didn’t call you back or came after you. And for that you were glad. Your so-called _‘rebellion’_ was a touchy subject. You grumbled to yourself as you crossed the street and made your way up the drive way of the Yuys. You stepped onto the front porch and rang the bell. You waited for the door to open and smiled at Mrs. Yuy when she did.

“-Y/N-.” She sounded surprised.

“Hi! I came to bring you these,” you said, while holding out the roses for her to take.

“Oh…” She smiled back at you and stepped back. “Come on in.”

You followed her into the house, albeit a bit reluctantly. You were all too aware of your mother seeing you go in. But you shook off the feeling as you walked into the kitchen after Heero’s mother. 

“You can put them down there,” she said, while gesturing to the counter. “I’ll go and find a vase for them.”

She walked out and you turned towards the grand doorway that gave room to a spacious living room. A huge couch faced the floor to ceiling windows, showing a great view of the garden. You wandered into the living room, and nearly jumped in fright when a knee raised itself into view behind the back of the couch. The tattered demin that clung to the leg told you it was Heero.

You made your way over and placed your elbows onto the back of the couch, leaning over it so you could watch him. He was stretched out on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes. Along with the tattered jeans, he was wearing a white wife beater with a black cross stretching over its front. His hair spilled over the couch cushions, and you balled your hands into fists to keep yourself from reaching out. It was absolutely sinful of him to look that good.

“How are you feeling today?” you asked him cheerfully.

He didn’t jump, or give any other indication of surprise. He just pulled his arm away from his face and glared at you. “Don’t ask.”

You grinned at him. “Hung over?”

His glare darkened, but you didn’t feel threatened. Instead, a warm feeling of excitement settled in your stomach. It was a feeling you were starting to associate with being around him. It was addicting.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I’m bringing your mother some flowers,” you said.

“Flowers?”

“They would have ended up in the trash otherwise,” you said with a shrug. “My mother hates roses.”

“Hn.” His expression softened, and you almost melted into a puddle of goo on the floor. 

“How’s your hand, by the way?” you asked him.

He raised his hand for you to see, flexing his fingers. “Fine.”

You smiled. “I’m glad.”

He smirked. “Are you now?”

You narrowed your eyes, and unconsciously pouted. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

He sat up, so that his face was closer to yours. You felt heat rise to your cheeks and the excited feeling intensified tenfold. Your heart pounded in your ribcage and you almost feared that he would hear it. You knew you were threading into dangerous territory. It was relatively safe to flirt with him like this, because you knew that you were not alone in the house with him. But once you would be alone, what would he do then?

“And will your mother let you out of the house tonight?” he asked in a low voice.

You shivered at his husky tone, and smiled. “Yes.”

“Good.” He smirked. “You promised me something.”

“I didn’t promise you anything,” you said weakly in an attempt of protest.

The wicked gleam in his eyes made your legs tremble. “Maybe not with words.”

You blushed and turned your face away from him. The touch of his fingers against your cheek made your gaze snap back to his. You opened your mouth to remind him that his mother could walk in any moment, but the words died in your throat as he leaned in. Your breath hitched as his brushed his lips over yours in a chaste kiss.

Footsteps in the kitchen made you stumble back. You kept your back turned to Mrs. Yuy as you fought to compose yourself.

“Took me a while to find it!” she exclaimed cheerfully. “I normally don’t use vases this big.”

Heero laid back down on the couch again, that sexy smirk still on his lips. You took a deep breath and hoped that your cheeks had returned to their normal color as you turned around. Mrs. Yuy filled a vase with water and put it down on the counter. She took the bouquet of roses, and pulled the paper wrapper off. You made your way over to her, and watched as she put the bouquet in the vase. 

“They’re lovely, don’t you think?” you asked her as she stepped back to survey her work.

She nodded with a smile. “Yes. Thank you for bringing them.”

“You’re welcome,” you said warmly.

She carried the vase over to a cabinet next to the big flat screen television. You admired the way the light from outside played over the roses, casting them in a golden hue. Mrs. Yuy went back into the kitchen, while you wandered over to the roses, absentmindedly smelling one. You didn’t realize that Heero was watching you from his position on the couch. You trailed your finger over a velvety petal and sighed with longing. You would have loved to have the roses in your room.

_Oh, well…_ You shrugged off the feeling and turned back to Mrs. Yuy.

“I should be going,” you said. “My mother must be wondering what’s taking me so long.”

Mrs. Yuy walked you to the door, and you stepped outside with a smile. 

“Thanks again for the flowers,” she said. “I hope they’ll bloom for a long time.”

“I hope so too,” you said. 

“Enjoy your day, Dear.” She gave you a warm smile.

“Thank you!” you said as you stepped off the porch. 

You quickly crossed the street and opened the front door of your house. Your mother was nowhere to be seen, and a quick check told you that she was out in the garden, enjoying the weather. You quickly went into your room and packed a bag with clothes. You were almost done when your cell phone rang.

You checked the caller’s ID, before picking up. “Quatre!”

“Hi!” he said cheerfully. “I was wondering if you would like to stay over tonight? Everyone is going to crash at my place.”

“I’ll check with my mother. I’ll call you back in a moment, alright?” you asked.

“Sure!”

You hung up and quickly dashed down the stairs and outside.

“Mother!” you called. “Quatre asked me if I wanted to stay the night. Is that alright?”

Your mother raised her sunglasses so you could see her eyes. “Stay the night?”

“In a guest room, of course,” you quickly added.

Heaven forbid she would think you and Quatre were already sleeping together. 

She smiled. “Of course you can.”

She seemed to have forgotten about the argument about the flowers.

“Thank you!” You quickly went inside again.

In your room you called Quatre to confirm, and then packed some overnight clothes as well. Since you only owned lacy nightgowns for night wear, you settled for a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a tank top. You didn’t want to wander around in nightclothes that would give the guys ideas.

When you were done, you settled on the window sill with a book. You opened the window to let in some fresh air and got lost in the romantic tale you were currently reading. Before you knew it, it was time to leave. You packed the book as well, and then took your stuff downstairs. Your mother was still outside.

“I’m going over to Quatre’s,” you told her.

“Yes. Have fun,” she said absentmindedly, while leafing through a magazine.

“Thanks.” You were quick to leave the garden, before she could call you back. “Bye!”

She was too engulfed in whatever she was reading to answer you. You bit back a sigh of disappointment and told yourself for the umpteenth time that your mother would never be more interested in you. You left the house and opened the trunk of your car. You threw in your bag and slammed it shut, before opening the door on driver’s side. You leaned in and pushed the button to let down the hood, since the weather was so nice. 

On the other side of the street, Heero came walking out of his house, his helmet in one hand and a guitar case in the other. He had a bag thrown over one shoulder. You gave him a smile as you seated yourself in your car, starting the engine. Heero swung himself onto his bike after putting the bag in the compartment under the motorcycle’s saddle. He hoisted the straps of the guitar case onto his shoulders and put on his helmet, before starting the motorcycle. The roar of its engine cut through the silence of your neighborhood and you inwardly giggled. You loved the idea of him disturbing the peace. 

You drove off, setting direction for Quatre’s house. Heero was quick to overtake you, and you enjoyed watching his backside, even though the guitar case covered most of it, when he swung his motorcycle in front of your car. The wind played with his jacket, molding it to his body. For a moment you were reminded of the brief kiss in his living room, and you had trouble focusing on the road. You quickly forced yourself to snap out of it. You could think about it later on. Right now, you had to focus on safely driving over to Quatre’s place.

Heero took the left lane when stopping in front of a red light, and you pulled to a stop beside him. On your right side, another car stopped and you curiously gazed over when the driver rolled down his window. 

“Hey Sugar!” he called. “Wanna go for some coffee?”

You could barely contain your laughter as you glanced over at Heero, who, no doubt, had also heard what the guy had said, despite the roar of the motorcycle’s engine. You were surprised the visor of his helmet hadn’t melted from his intense glare in the guy’s direction. You grinned as the light turned green, and you stepped on the gas, speeding off. Heero followed suit, overtaking you once again. You shot him a smirk as he drove past. 

You followed him into the street where Quatre lived, and turned your car into the drive way. You chuckled when you got out of your car. Heero was busy yanking his bag from the compartment under the saddle. He clutched his helmet under one arm and looked up when you came to a halt beside him. 

“Don’t tell me you were jealous,” you teased him.

He snorted. “As if.”

You pouted, but soon burst out laughing again. The smirk tugging at his lips told you he was definitely amused as well. You turned on your heel and made your way to the front door, ringing the bell. The butler opened the door and you followed him inside. Heero trailed after you, the weight of his stare heavy on your back.

You shivered. You were all too aware of the fact that you would be sleeping under the same roof with him tonight. And despite the fact that it would be in separate rooms, you were hyper aware of it. And him. Good heavens… The butler took you up the stairs and showed you the room you would be staying in. Heero’s room was a bit further down the hallway, and he didn’t seem to need the butler to get there.

“Master Quatre is in the music room. You can go there as soon as you are ready,” the butler said. “Would you like me to bring you something to drink in the music room?”

“A cup of tea is fine, thank you,” you said with a small smile.

The butler nodded and left the room. You took your time exploring it, walking around the spacious room. The plush carpet invited you to take off your shoes and bury your toes in it. You did exactly that, and twirled around with the exhilarating feeling of newfound and brief freedom. You wandered over to the open door that gave way to an adjoining bathroom. Cream colored tiles covered the walls and floor, and you breathed a sigh of utter delight at the sight of the bath. You had a luxurious shower at home, but no bath. You’d make sure to use it before going home. 

You walked back into the room and stopped short when you found Heero standing in the middle of it. He had closed the door, and a quick check told you he had probably locked it as well.

“What are you doing here?” you questioned him, feeling increasingly nervous.

You were excited that he was so close, but also a little afraid. Your feelings got out of control whenever he was near, and you wondered what he planned on doing. 

He didn’t answer you. Instead, he smirked and stepped closer to you, until only a few inches remained between your bodies. His body was like a magnet, pulling at yours, but you did your best to ignore the feeling. You knew that if you’d let him close to you again, in the way you had before, he would probably want more again, and you weren’t sure if you could give him that. 

“What do you think I am doing here?” he asked you, his voice was low and husky, causing you to shiver. He noticed and smirked wider. “Hmm?”

“I…” You swallowed and tried to look at anything but his eyes. 

The look in them was intent, stormy, and -good heavens- seductive. What did he want from you?

“Heero…” you said softly, while slowly taking a step back. “I don’t think it’s a wise idea to do this.”

His eyes narrowed, and his hand shackled around your wrist, effectively keeping you from moving away. Your eyes widened and you knew he could read your fear in them. 

“Are you afraid of me?” He was quick to catch on. 

“Maybe I am…” you said honestly.

“Why?”

You gazed at your feet. “You’ll want more than I’m willing to give at this point.”

He growled and your gaze shot up to clash with his. He seemed angry, and you were quick to defend yourself.

“What?” you snapped. “It’s true, isn’t it?”

“If you’re feeling insecure, you can just say so,” he snapped back. “You don’t have to jump to conclusions about me.”

You pulled your hand free from his grip and turned around. You walked over to the large double doors with paned windows that gave entry to a balcony. You absentmindedly gazed at the view of the garden you had from here. You hated that he could read you so well. You had thought that you were stronger, but you weren’t. You wrapped your arms around your upper body and clasped your them with your hands, as if to steel yourself. 

You could hear him moving in on you and you shivered when you felt the warmth of his body against your back. His breath ghosted over your neck as he leaned in to speak in your ear.

“You’re kinda driving me insane with these mixed signals you keep on giving me,” he said. 

“I don’t mean to,” you said softly. “But you are not making me feel any better with your mood swings.”

He sighed, obviously frustrated with you. “Whatever.”

He pulled away from you and you heard him walk towards the door. 

“Just so you know, I was only here because I wanted that kiss,” he said coolly. “Nothing else.”

Your eyes widened and you glanced at him over your shoulder. But he had already left. You swallowed and sighed deeply, moving over to the bed and sinking down on it heavily. Had he truly only wanted a kiss? 

Your insecurities had driven him away from you again. You had thought you had made some significant process with him, but now… You wondered if he would let you closer to him again. Maybe you were giving him mixed signals, but he wasn’t making it any easier. Every time your insecurities got the better of you, he would get angry and judge you. 

You scowled. What was it with men?

You felt like crying, but refused to give in to it. You would have to go to the music room in a while, all smiles and happiness. You didn’t want anyone to think that you didn’t want to be part of the group of friends. Because that was what you truly wanted. 

“-Y/N-?” 

You blinked at the sound of Catherine’s voice and quickly got up, composing yourself. You didn’t want anyone to think something had happened. “Yes?”

“Aah, there you are,” she came walking into the room, a radiant smile on her lips. “The guys are about to start. Will you come downstairs?”

“Yes!” you quickly said. “Yes, of course.”

She grinned at you. “What were you doing sitting here all by yourself, anyway?”

You gave her a small smile, hoping to hide your unease. “Just… enjoying my brief freedom.”

She smiled in understanding. “You should! Come on, let’s get you another taste of freedom!”

You chuckled, you mood lifting with her cheerfulness. “Yes.”

She hooked her arm through yours and together you made your way downstairs. You’d try to talk to Heero again later, you vowed. For now, you would just enjoy yourself.

**\- End chapter 9 -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my lack of updates! The keyboard of my Ipad broke down, so I have to edit chapters on my phone and that takes twice as long!
> 
> I hope to get my new keyboard in before the weekend so I can get back into writing again!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Neither do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 10**

When you and Catherine entered the music room, the guys were already busy setting things up for the rehearsal. Duo was messing around with a microphone, while Heero was strumming away on his guitar in a corner of the room. You did your best not to look at him as you made your way around the room to greet everyone. Meilan was there as well, and she joined you as you sat down on the couch. Middie was still at work and would join you all later. 

The butler came in to bring your drinks, and when you were completely settled, Catherine spoke up.

“So, are you excited for tonight?” she asked you over the noise of the sound check.

You grinned and nodded. “Yeah! Definitely!”

“She’s worse than Middie!” Duo called from his place where he was rummaging around with some cables. 

You feigned a shocked look, which caused him to chuckle. 

“She’s a fan, alright,” he teased you.

“They are a great live band!” you protested weakly. 

“Well, I don’t deny that,” Duo said with a shrug. 

You gave him a smug grin. “Good.”

You settled back into your conversation with Catherine and Meilan, pointedly ignoring Heero. But it wasn’t really necessary. He didn’t even spare you a glance, and seemed utterly determined to pretend you weren’t there. He wouldn’t even look at you when the guys started the rehearsal. Rock music flowed easily, Duo’s voice was like liquid fire, and Heero… He was engrossed in his music, enticing, so beautiful you couldn’t help but watch him.

You had never seen him like this, and you enjoyed every second of it. You couldn’t even remember that you were supposed to ignore him. Your eyes raved over him, paused to watch his fingers manipulate the strings of his guitar with ease, and up to his face. His eyes were shut, and for a moment you could stare at him in your old unabashed way. But then his eyes opened, as if he had felt you watching him. You swallowed thickly as his gaze met yours, his eyes boring into yours as if he could see straight through you. The intensity in his eyes made you shiver, and a tiny smirk came to play over his lips as he noticed. 

You tore your gaze away and took a calming breath, hoping that the girls sitting beside you hadn’t noticed what had happened. You focused on Duo for the rest of the rehearsal, and cheered along with Catherine and Meilan when they were done. When the guys started clearing everything up, Middie came sailing into the room, and made a beeline for Trowa. You turned you gaze away from them as they kissed. They seemed so intimate and it didn’t feel right to watch them.

“Did I miss it?” she asked with disappointment clear in her voice.

“Sorry.” Trowa gave her an apologetic half smile.

She sighed. “I’m gonna kick my boss’ ass!”

“I doubt that,” Trowa said, as she started to make her way towards the couch.

She joined you and sighed again. “Shoot!”

You chuckled. “But at least you’re on time for the concert!”

She brightened. “Yeah! I’m super excited!”

“Me too!”

She grinned at you. “Girl, we’re so gonna be in the front row.”

Trowa scowled at her. “Don’t get too obsessive.”

You laughed and Middie giggled along with you. 

As soon as the guys had cleared up everything, Quatre made your group move to a comfortable sitting room with a television. You heaved a sigh at the tasteful interior of the room and sunk back in one of the comfortable couches. 

“Quat, I love this room!” you told him with a smile. 

He smiled back at you. “My sister is a interior designer. She did this room for me.”

“Nice…” you murmured in appreciation. “It’s so comfortable and homey.”

Not crazily luxurious like the rest of the house was. This room spoke of Quatre’s personal taste. Duo collapsed back on the couch you were occupying, landing with his head on your lap. 

“Aah… nice,” he sighed. 

You grinned down at him. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You enjoyed the rehearsal?” he asked you.

Your grin turned into a genuine smile. “Yes. I love your music.”

“Hn. Good to know.” He grinned. 

“What are we gonna get for dinner?” Catherine asked. “Not pizza again, I hope.”

“We could order some take out from that awesome Chinese place,” Middie suggested. “It’s really good.”

You let the others decide on the dinner, not really caring about what you would be eating. As long as you got to enjoy their company, anything was fine with you.

“How’s your song doing?” Duo asked you.

“Good,” you said. “I’ve rewritten the second verse and the chorus is as good as done.”

“But?”

“There’s no _‘but’_ ,” you told him.

He chuckled. “You’re too much of perfectionist.”

You pricked your finger into his side and mock glared at him. “Are you calling me a liar?”

“I wouldn’t dare!” Duo tried to squirm away from your prodding fingers. He was very ticklish and this wasn’t the first time you were using that against him. 

You grinned. “Good.”

You froze, however, when Heero stepped up in front of you and glared at Duo. “Move over.”

“Jeez.” Duo sat up, making room for Heero on his other side. “Lighten up, Cranky.”

Heero snorted and made himself comfortable on the couch, his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles. Idly, you wondered how the two of them had become friends. They had such different personalities. But, you realized, that went for everyone in the room. Trowa was stoic, while Quatre was warm and kind, and Wufei… he had come off as a bit haughty in the beginning. Now he was quite okay. 

Duo decided there was enough room on the couch for him to lie down again, and he moved to rest his head on your lap again. 

“Asked Hilde out yet?” you asked him quietly. 

You smiled as his cheeks turned a slight pink. “Not yet.”

“Aah.” You tapped your fingers against your chin. “When is it gonna happen?”

“Soon.” He grinned at you. “I’m taking my time.”

“Seems like it.” You playfully pulled on his bangs. 

Middie came to lean over the back of the couch. “What do you guys want for dinner?”

“Chinese?” Duo asked. Middie nodded and he seemed to think for a while. “What I always have.”

“Sure!” Middie turned towards you. “And you?”

“Anything is fine with me,” you said with a smile. 

“Same as Duo then.” She winked at you before patting Heero’s head. “What about you?”

Heero grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her teasing. “My regular.”

“Sure.”

-x-x-x-

After a nice meal and some girl time to get ready for the concert, the group left for the concert hall. You watched with an amused expression on your face, as Duo managed to get Heero so far to drive. Once the keys were in Heero’s hand, Duo slung his arm over your shoulder and led you to his car. 

“Just me and you on the back seat, Babe,” he joked.

You laughed and gave him a shove. “Don’t flirt with me!”

“Or else?” he gave you a cheeky grin. “Afraid you might not be able to resist my charm?”

You gave him a scolding look. “Duo, I’m serious!”

He chuckled. “Get in the car, -Y/N-. We don’t wanna miss the concert.”

You rolled your eyes and got into the car. Duo shut the door behind you and then turned around to talk to Catherine, who came walking towards him. Heero was already seated in the driver’s seat and you met his gaze through the mirror. He didn’t seem angry anymore, but the passive look was back. You felt compelled to apologize for the argument earlier, and you leaned forward, reaching around the back of the seat to touch his shoulder.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” you said softly. 

He turned his head, so he could look at you. He was silent for a while, and you felt increasingly nervous. Why wouldn’t he say something? Then you noticed that Duo walked around the car, and pulled open the door on the passenger’s side. You quickly pulled your hand back from Heero’s shoulder, resting your forearms on top of the seat, hoping to make it look like you and Heero had just been talking. 

Duo got in and Heero turned the key in the ignition. 

“You know how to get there, right?” Duo asked him

“Hn.” Heero grunted and drove off. 

“Should we ask her now?” Duo suddenly said.

You blinked in confusion, realizing they were talking about you. You watched as Heero gave Duo a brief glance, before focusing on the road again.

“I thought Quatre was gonna ask her,” Heero said.

Your curiosity was piqued and you leaned forward again. “Ask me what?”

Duo gave you a secretive smile. “Quatre is gonna ask you.”

You hit his shoulder. “That’s not fair! You got me all curious now!”

“Alright, alright!” Duo chuckled. “Quatre is gonna ask you if you want to join us during our weekend at the beach.”

“Weekend at the beach?” you echoed. 

“Uhuh…” Duo’s grin widened. “It’s the weekend before the talent showcase. We’ll go to Quatre’s beach house and just hang out, yanno…”

You tapped your fingers against your chin, a smile forming on your face. “I would love to!”

“Great. You just gotta pretend to be all surprised when Quatre asks you,” Duo said with a wink.

“Right.” You giggled and leaned back in your seat. 

You met Heero’s gaze in the mirror once more. Something had softened in his gaze, and you felt a fluttering of hope in your stomach. You gave him a small smile, before gazing out of the window, watching the buildings you passed as Heero drove into the downtown area. The argument you had had with him seemed far away now. You even wondered why you had felt insecure. Earlier that day you had felt pretty confident, even when he had kissed you so briefly. 

You shrugged off your thoughts. You would figure it out later. Right now, you wanted to focus on the concert and having fun. 

The parking lot in front of the concert hall was packed with cars. People milled around, some already bouncing with excitement, others more demure. Your own stomach was doing flip flops with excitement when you got out of the car. Wufei and Trowa parked their cars close to Duo’s. Middie latched onto your arm as soon as she got out of the car. 

“I’m so excited!” she exclaimed. “Let’s go in!” 

You made your way across the parking lot towards the entrance. As VIP’s it was easy to get in and you didn’t have to wait in line for long. Once your ticket had been checked, you were asked to wait for someone to take you to the VIP area. To your surprise, Hilde showed up. Duo was quick to move forward.

“Hilde?”

“Hi!” she cheerfully greeted him, while pulling him into a hug. 

“You work here?” Duo asked her.

“Yeah!” Hilde pulled back from the hug to give him a smile.

She waved casually to the rest of the group, and mentioned you to follow her. Duo fell in step beside her as you entered the concert hall. Music was too loud for you to hear the conversation between Hilde and Duo, so you stayed close to Middie. The concert hall was packed with people, and you could hear the murmur of excitement in the crowd as Hilde maneuvered your group along the side to the VIP area. It was in directly in front of the stage.

“We should try to get into the first row,” Middie said. 

You nodded enthusiastically. There was plenty of space to move around in the VIP area, and although the space in front of the stage had already been taken, you figured you could always give it a try. The VIP area had its own bar, and Wufei and Quatre immediately made their way there. Meilan and Catherine joined you and Middie, while Duo stayed near the entrance of the VIP area, talking to Hilde.

“I don’t think he’s gonna move any time soon,” you said to Catherine, while gesturing towards Duo.

Catherine smiled. “No. As long as she stays here, he won’t.”

You grinned. “I hope he’s gonna ask her out.”

“Oh?”

“I did some pep talking.” You gave her a wink and Catherine grinned.

“It’s time he took her out on a date,” she said.

You giggled and nodded. “Yeah…”

“We should go to the front!” Middie announced. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Catherine hooked her arm through yours, and you set off after the bouncing blonde, Meilan trailing along behind you. 

“The guys are probably gonna stay at the bar,” Meilan said. “I know they like the music, but Wufei isn’t a party animal.”

You giggled. “Well, you got us, so no worries!”

She grinned. “Yeah.”

After some minor pushing and apologizing, you found yourself in the front row. You gazed up at the stage, before glancing at your watch. The concert was supposed to start in half an hour, so you were right on time. You leaned against the stage barrier, while sharing idle conversation with the girls. None of them brought up the weekend at the beach, but you figured they were better secret keepers than Duo. About five minutes before the concert, Duo and Trowa joined you.

“I see you ladies found a nice place!” Duo said, while leaning against the stage barrier as well. 

“Well, yeah, since you were so busy I thought I should do it for you.” You winked at him. “And? Asked her out?”

He gave you a cheeky grin. “I did.”

You chuckled. “Good.”

“She’ll be on break in another hour or so, so I’m gonna have a drink with her.”

“You should! I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He grinned at you and reached out to ruffle your hair. You were quick to swat his hand away. “You make friends easily.”

You gave a little shrug and smiled. “That’s because your friends are nice.”

Duo was about to say something, but suddenly the lights went out. You turned towards the stage, excitement flashing in your eyes. Next to you, Middie squealed with delight and she grabbed onto your arm with both hands.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed. “I’m so excited!”

You giggled. “Me too!”

Lights played over the stage, and an intro song began to play. A roar of excitement erupted from the crowd and you could barely contain your own excitement as the band came up and started playing. Middie’s antics were infectious, and soon you found yourself jumping up and down along with her. The band was awesome to see live, and you reveled in the experience. 

Halfway through the concert, Duo left to have a drink with Hilde. You laughed and waved as he walked away, turning back to watch the stage. As soon as Duo’s place was free, a burly guy pushed forward, shouting and jumping. The people behind him moved forward as well, and a surge of panic washed over you as you were pushed against the stage barrier. The crowd around you moved in, and soon you found yourself separated from the group. You gasped as fear rose. You felt uncomfortable and searched the crowd for your friends. You knew they weren’t far away, but you couldn’t see them. You had to move!

You were about to push away from the stage barrier, when a pair of hands slammed down on top of it on both your sides. A hard male body pressed against you, as the person behind you effectively kept the crowd from closing in on you.

“Hey, you alright?” a familiar voice asked close to your ear.

You sighed in relief and turned your head to find Heero standing behind you.

“Yeah,” you said.

His proximity made you blush. The fact that you could feel the warmth of his body against your back didn’t help one bit.

“Thanks,” you managed.

You weren’t sure if he had heard you over the music, but you could feel him leaning in. 

“You’re welcome,” he said.

The people that had moved in on the stage, kept you from going back to your friends, so you stayed where you were. There wasn’t much room to move around in, so you stood still, hyper aware of Heero behind you. You could feel every breath he took, and it seemed so intimate. His scent enveloped you, reminding you of that evening in the garden. You felt your cheeks flush as the memories washed over you. You remembered how his mouth had felt against your own, how much you had wanted him. You took a deep breath, hoping to calm the butterflies floating around in your stomach. 

But the attempt proved to be in vain when one of his hands left the stage barrier to slip around your waist. You bit your lip and leaned back into him. He brought his mouth to your ear again and spoke up.

“About your apology earlier…”

You kept silent, and just nodded to show him you had heard him. You didn’t dare to speak, because you didn’t trust your voice.

“… that wasn’t really necessary.”

You blinked, not really understanding what he meant. You turned around, slowly raising your gaze to meet his. His other hand left the stage barrier as well, his fingers slipping under your chin and tipping your head back. As your gaze met his, his thump came to caress along your bottom lip. You swallowed heavily and parted your lips to speak. He stopped you by placing his finger over your lips. His eyes flashed darkly in the dim light, and you wondered what he was thinking. His eyes were unreadable. He pulled you closer, his hand sliding into your hair. You anticipated his next move and brought your hands up, your fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt. 

He leaned in, his breath fanning over your cheeks. You met him halfway. You pressed your lips against his, a sigh escaping you as he took over the kiss and deepened it. You sagged against him when his tongue brushed against yours, and once again you found yourself utterly lost in him. You moaned when he pulled you closer still, crushing your breasts against his chest. You slipped one arm around his neck to hold yourself up, and gasped when he drew your bottom lip into his mouth. The world around you blurred with sensations and you were no longer aware of anything, except for him.

The kiss grew more passionate, and you angled your other hand into his hair, your fingers tangling in the dark brown locks. He nipped your bottom lip before pulling away, giving you a heated look that made warmth pool in your stomach. You swallowed thickly, a tremor going down your spine. You let him pull you close again for another kiss, this one just as passionate as the last. You met each teasing stroke of his tongue with your own, growing more and more comfortable with the situation. And as your confidence grew, so grew the need to explore. You slowly ran your hands over his back, enjoying the feeling of strong muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt. You felt a rush of excitement and power when you felt him shiver. 

You could do that to him too. 

You pulled back from the kiss with a small smile, your breathing irregular. Your lips felt swollen and you knew that your cheeks were flushed with desire. You felt free, incredibly strong, and as he gave you that heated look again, sexy. You pressed one of your hands against his chest, over his heart. You could feel his heartbeat, strong and fast, hammering against your fingers. 

You took a deep breath, hoping to calm yourself down a little bit. You felt lightheaded and dazed, and your legs felt like jelly. His hand came up to grab yours and he took a step back, pulling you along with him. 

“Where are we going?” you asked him, leaning in close so you could speak in his ear.

“To get a drink,” he said, matter-of-factly, as if he just hadn’t kissed you senseless.

You allowed him to pull you along with him. Wufei and Quatre were still seated at the bar when you reached it, and Heero let go of your hand. For a moment, you regretted losing the feeling of his callused fingers wrapped around yours, but you soon forgot about it, as Quatre demanded your attention.

“Why aren’t you still up front?” he asked.

You shrugged. “I got separated from the group when Duo left. Heero found me.”

“You okay?” Quatre asked.

You nodded. “I’m fine.”

Heero handed you a glass of wine, and you gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

“But you enjoyed yourself?” Quatre asked.

You grinned at him. “Yeah. They’re really great live!”

You sipped your wine, as Quatre turned back to his conversation with Wufei. Over the rim of your glass, your gaze found Heero’s and he gave you a small smirk. You felt a blush rise to your cheeks, but didn’t avert your eyes. The look in his eyes was promising, and you shivered. You realized all too well that the night wasn’t over yet. 

But now, you felt much more confident than the last time. You wondered if he was planning something, but you knew he wouldn’t tell you. You just had to wait and see…

**\------**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Neither do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 11**

It was well past midnight when you made it back to Quatre’s house. You stumbled inside, your arm wrapped around Duo’s waist, who was more than a tad tipsy. Heero helped you with getting Duo into the sitting room you had been in before, before disappearing in the direction of the kitchen.

“Get me a beer, babe!” Duo drawled with a cheeky grin. “I could use one.”

“I think you have had more than enough,” you told him with an amused smile. “How about a coke instead?”

He pouted, then nodded. “Alright then.”

You chuckled and left the room. You ran into the others in the hallway. 

“-Y/N-!” Quatre said when you reached them. “Where are you going?”

“The kitchen, getting Duo a drink. You guys want something too?” you asked.

“Wine!” Middie shouted with an excited giggle. “We need wine!”

“It’s gonna be a lot for you to carry on your own,” Quatre said.

“Heero is in the kitchen too, I think,” you said while, giving him a smile. “He can help me.”

“Alright!” Quatre ushered everyone into the sitting room, while you continued on towards the kitchen.

You had been there earlier today, so you knew the way. You made your way inside and found Heero in front of the fridge. The door was open, and the light from inside illuminated his frame. You watched as he tipped his head back to sip from the can of beer in his hand. You smiled as you approached him.

“Catching up?” you asked him.

He grunted, but didn’t say anything. 

“The others are in the sitting room. I offered we’d bring them some drinks,” you said. “So… help me?”

He gave you something very akin to an amused look and put his can of beer down on top of the fridge. “Hn.”

You bit your lip to contain your smile as he started taking cans of beer out of the fridge. You wiggled into the space between him and the door and reached for a bottle of wine on the top shelve. After what happened at the concert, you thought there was no reason to be shy around him anymore. You glanced up at his face and found his dark blue eyes gazing at you intently. Your heart skipped a beat when he leaned in, until only a few inches remained between you. He was obviously waiting for you to make the next move, and you felt your knees grow weak as his gaze shifted to your lips. Something darkened in his eyes and everything around you seemed to blur. The only thing that remained clear was him. His lips twitched into a smirk and the wine bottle almost slipped from your hand. He leaned in further and you held your breath as he brought his mouth to your ear.

“Leave your door unlocked tonight,” he murmured huskily.

Your breath left your lungs in a rush and you slowly nodded. A low chuckle escaped him, causing a shiver to run down your spine. He moved, pressing his lips against yours. You were quick to respond and parted your lips when he demanded entrance, his tongue delving inside for a quick taste. You gasped when he pulled back, that smirk in place once more. You were about to open your mouth and speak, when he reached up and ran his finger along your bottom lip.

“That’s a promise,” he said quietly.

You took a deep, shuddering breath, realizing that he was talking about the kiss. Good heavens, what had you just agreed to? you wondered. You refused to feel unsure, though. You knew he would stop if you asked him to. You could trust him. You watched as he retreated and left the kitchen, his arms filled with cans of beer. You needed a moment to calm yourself down before you’d follow him, you decided. 

You took a deep, calming breath and tightened your grip on the wine bottle in your hand. It was a miracle you had managed to hold onto it. You shook your head and turned back towards the fridge, taking out a bottle of Pepsi as well. Heero had a stronger effect on you than you had initially thought. Of course, back then, you had been watching him from behind the safety of your bedroom window. Up close, he was way more intimidating, in a way that took your breath away. But it was so exciting to be around him. You had never felt more free as when he kissed you. 

You smiled as you closed the fridge. You went to collect some wine glasses and a glass for Duo. By the time you made your way back to the sitting room, the blush had left your cheeks and your heartbeat had returned to normal. You entered the sitting room, and smiled when Catherine came to help you, taking the glasses from you. You put the wine bottle and the bottle of Pepsi down on the coffee table, and sat down on the couch that Heero and Duo were occupying. 

“Where’s my beer?” Duo demanded.

“How about this first?” you asked him, while pouring the Pepsi into the glass you had brought for him. “It’ll sober you up a little.”

He chuckled and accepted the glass. “Alright, alright…”

Middie was busy pouring the wine and handed you a glass. You leaned back in your seat and sipped your drink.

“Man, that was a great concert!” Duo exclaimed.

“Haha… I wonder what you actually saw of it!” Catherine teased him. 

Duo stuck out his tongue. “I saw plenty!”

“I bet you did,” Trowa said dryly.

You felt a blush rise to your cheeks, because you had not been the only one not paying attention to the concert at some part. 

“The crowd was a little crazy, though,” Meilan said. “We kinda lost -Y/N-.”

You shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Heero found me.”

You didn’t dare to say more on the matter, because you didn’t want them to question you about what had happened exactly. Even though you and Heero were on better terms now, you didn’t know how he would react. 

“So…” Quatre said, while leaning forward into his seat. He gave you a small smile. “-Y/N-, I want to ask you something.”

Catherine cleared her throat, and Quatre blushed. “Actually, we all want to ask you something.”

You held your breath in anticipation. Was he gonna ask about the weekend at the beach? “Yes?”

“We always go to my family’s beach house the last weekend in May, and we were wondering if you would like to join us,” Quatre said.

You did just as Duo had told you to do, since you didn’t want to spoil his surprise for you. You gave him a wide eyed look and grinned at him. “Really?”

Quatre nodded.

“I would love to!” you said enthusiastically.

“Will your parents be okay with it?” Duo asked you.

“They’re on vacation around that time, remember?” you winked at him. “I’m free to do what I want.”

Duo grinned back at you. “Right. I forgot.”

“It’s gonna be so great!” Catherine said with a dreamy sigh. “Lying on the beach, drinking cocktails all day.”

“Reading a couple of books,” you supplied. 

“We can rehearse my song for the talent showcase!” Duo tossed in. 

“And we can watch the stars from the roof top terrace.” Middie gave Trowa a smile and slipped her hand in his. “That was very nice the last time.”

You felt a blush rise to your cheeks at the romantic image her words conjured. For a moment, you allowed your mind to wander and create a vision of you and Heero watching the stars together. It would be so nice to sit next to him without a care in the world, without having to worry about your parents finding out. A small smile played over your face. It would be heaven indeed. 

“We should go shopping before the weekend,” Catherine said, breaking your pondering. “I need some new summer dresses, and I’ve seen one that would look great on you, -Y/N-!”

You grinned. “Sure, why not?”

“I will go with you as well!” Middie exclaimed. “You’re coming along too, right Meilan?”

The dark haired girl nodded with a smile. “Girls’ day out! It’s been a long time since we had one!”

“Yeah…” Catherine agreed reluctantly.

Curiosity spiked when you saw her cast a careful glance in Heero’s direction. Heero seemed to ignore her and tipped his head back to drown the rest of his can of beer. You wondered why Catherine was so cautious all of a sudden. The tiptoeing around Heero had happened before, you remembered. And you suspected it had something to do with someone from Heero’s past. But you couldn’t figure out who, since they all refused to talk about it. 

Quatre was first to break the slightly awkward silence that had fallen over the group. “I’m going to bed.”

“Yeah… We should probably all catch some sleep,” Duo said. 

You watched as he stood up and stretched, suddenly seeming more sober than he had appeared. 

“Sleep well,” you told him.

“Yeah, you too, Babe.” He winked at you, before leaving the room.

One by one, the others got up, wishing you a good night, but you didn’t move from your spot on the couch. Instead, you refilled your wine glass and leaned back in your seat, preparing to relax a bit more before going to bed. You didn’t want to waste you brief taste of freedom with sleeping. You wanted to spend every minute you could have enjoying it. And it would be even more perfect if you got to spend your time with Heero. You waited until you were sure the other were upstairs, before turning towards him and leaning your elbow on the back of the couch. You rested your cheek against your hand and cradled your wine glass with the other. 

You waited until his gaze shifted to yours, and smiled when your eyes met. You were very aware of the tension hanging between the two of you. It was exciting, and heat settled in the pit of your stomach. You patiently waited for him to make a move, but he just gazed back at you.

“What are you looking at?” he finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

“You,” you simply said, before sipping your wine. 

His lips quirked and he shook his head in disbelief. 

“Are you laughing at me?” you asked him.

He didn’t say anything and just leaned forward to put the empty can in his hand down on the coffee table.

“What? Did you expect me to say something else?” you inquired with an amused smile. 

He turned towards you and gave you a half hearted glare. “Don’t poke fun at me.”

“Ooh, sorry…” you teased him.

“Whatever…” he muttered, while getting up. “I’ll be upstairs. Don’t forget you promised me something.”

You smiled around the rim of your glass as he moved around the couch to leave the room.

“How could I forget?” you murmured.

You heard him chuckle, and then he was gone. You stayed downstairs a little while longer, finishing your drink and enjoying the silence around you. Anticipation grew as you finally got up and made your way upstairs. What was Heero planning? you wondered, as you opened the door to your room. The room was cast in shadows, and you reached for the light switch, flipping on the light before closing the door. Should you change?

You moved towards your bag and took out the clothes you had planned to wear to bed. You took a quick shower and brushed your teeth. You occupied yourself with getting rid of remainders of your make-up, needing something to keep your nerves at bay. You slowly wandered back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. You bit your lip as you thought about how to approach this situation. Should you sit like this? You didn’t want to make it look like you had been waiting for him. That would seem too eager. You pulled back the soft cotton sheets and slipped under them, reaching for the light switch above the night stand to turn off the light.

You lay in the semi darkness of the room, staring at the wall in front of you. Moonlight filtered through the windows and the window panes in the double doors, making shadows play over the bed. Your hands fisted around the sheets as you waited. Patience, you told yourself. He had promised.

You sighed and closed your eyes, trying to relax. There was no use in being a nervous wreck. But your heart started beating faster the moment you heard the door open. You slowly sat up and gazed at the door opening. Heero closed the door behind him and turned the key in the lock, and then he stepped forward in the moonlight. You gasped when you saw he wasn’t wearing a shirt. His eyes were dark and intense as he came stalking towards you, and you watched, utterly fascinated, as the light and shadows danced over his skin. His hair was wet, telling you that he too had taken a shower. He was wearing sweatpants that hung sinfully low on his hips and you couldn’t help but sigh in appreciation. 

In the past you had seen glimpses of him without a shirt, but seeing him like this, up close, was more exhilarating, more intense, more… just more. You slowly rose from your position on the bed and met him halfway. Driven by instinct, you reached for him and met his hungry mouth with your own. You gasped as he pulled you closer, lining your body up against his in the process. You wrapped your arms around him, your hands coming to roam over his back. One of his hands tangled in your hair, and then he was pushing you back towards the bed. You let him, curious to see where this was heading.

He broke the kiss and shoved you onto the bed. Your back hit the mattress and you lay gazing up at him for a few moments. His eyes bored into yours, and you felt as if he was stripping you of every barrier the longer he looked at you. You brought a trembling hand up to rest against your collarbone, swallowing heavily as his gaze followed your movements. He took a step closer towards you and you reached out your other hand, holding it out for him to take. You watched as he slowly reached for your hand, entwining his fingers with yours. You smiled and tugged him closer, making him plant his free hand against the mattress beside your head.

“Kiss me,” you whispered.

He leaned down and caught your mouth in a deep kiss. You buried your free hand in his hair, a quiet moan escaping you as his tongue caught yours in a sensual dance. He maneuvered himself onto the bed in such a way he was lying beside you, with his upper body looming over your own. He supported his weight on one elbow, while he pressed your entwined hands against the mattress beside your head. A shiver ran down your spine when he caught your bottom lip between his teeth, nipping gently before pulling back. 

Your breathing was irregular and you gazed up at him through your lashes. When your eyes met his, you knew this time it would be different. There was something in those dark blue depths that reassured you. He would stop if you asked him to, you could trust him. Your lips tilted into a small smile as you pulled your hand free of his grasp to cup his cheek. He leaned in for a short, deep kiss, before trailing his lips over your cheek and jaw to your throat. You gasped and tilted your head back, giving him better access to the sensitive skin. His breath fanned over you collar bone, causing you to shiver once more. A soft keening sound escaped you and you pressed your body closer to his. 

You became more daring and slid your hands over his shoulders, reveling in the feeling of his skin beneath your fingers. He felt warm, alive, and muscles moved under his skin as he shifted to give you better access. You swallowed thickly, before sliding one hand down to his chest. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest with a combination of nerves and desire. You trembled as your fingers came across the place where you knew his tattoo was. His skin didn’t feel any different, but you still were intrigued. He pushed himself up so he could look at you and you used to opportunity to get a good look at the lines inked onto his chest. It was a Japanese kanji and you idly trailed your finger along one of the symbol’s lines. 

“What does it mean?” you asked him quietly, while pulling your gaze away from his chest to meet his eyes. 

He leaned in and kissed you. You momentarily forgot about your question as you were swept under by a wave of need. It was so easy to give in to him. You sighed in disappointment when he pulled back. 

“It means freedom,” he murmured against your lips.

_Freedom…_ Your lips parted beneath his with a shuddering breath. _What you wanted most…_

His tongue seduced you once more, and you brought up a hand to fist in his hair. He tasted like freedom. He was freedom. You slid your free hand down his back and gasped when you felt him shiver. For a moment you wondered why he wasn’t taking things further. He just kissed you, again and again, until you felt drunk with the taste of him and his scent was branded in your memory. You met each touch of his lips with equal need, hoping to leave the same impression on him as he had done on you. A tremor ran down your spine as his fingers caressed along the side of your neck, before sliding into your hair.

A quiet moan escaped you when he dragged his mouth down your throat once more and you dug your nails into the skin of his shoulders. He hissed and nipped on the skin of your collarbone in response, before coming up to find your mouth again. You sighed in bliss, only to pout when he pulled away. He ran a finger over your tender and kiss swollen lips, before slipping from your grasp.

You shot up in a sitting position. “Where are you going?” 

He gave you a hint of a smile and reached out to touch your cheek. “To my room.”

It was hard to hide your disappointment, and you wondered if you had done anything wrong. But he was quick to reassure you with a quick peck to your lips. 

“Sleep well,” he murmured. 

You sat on the bed, wide eyed and stunned, and gazed at him as he turned around to leave the room. The moonlight played over his naked back and you gasped as you caught sight of another tattoo. You were off the bed the next instant, quickly crossing the room.

“Wait,” you said softly, while grasping his wrist. 

You gazed at his back in amazement, and reached out to trail a finger over the image inked onto his back. Two stunningly detailed angel wings spread from his shoulder blades down his back. The tattoo was breathtaking, your eyes devouring the details and shape. He stood still and let you gaze in awe, his stance relaxed. Your fingers followed the lines of one wing, down his back and up again, where you let your hand rest against his shoulder blade. You breathed in deeply, before leaning in and pressing your lips against his skin, in between his shoulder blades. 

“Sleep well,” you finally said. 

He gazed at you over his shoulder, before giving you a small smirk. He continued on his way to the door and left the room, leaving you standing in the middle. When the door closed behind him, you ran a hand through your hair. It was tangled from his fingers running through it, and your whole body still trembled for him. You sighed. You were way too worked up to go to sleep now. You gazed at the bathroom door, before making your decision.

That bath you had thought of earlier seemed the perfect way to spend some time now…

**\------**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Neither do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story.

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 12**

The next morning, you wandered downstairs after a few hours of good sleep. You felt strangely energetic and cheerful. You found Middie, Meilan, and Catherine in the kitchen, munching on delicious looking pancakes. 

“Goodmorning!” Catherine greeted you with a smile. “What took you so long?”

“Slept in,” you said while running a hand through your hair. It was still sleep tousled, as you had just thrown on some clothes and brushed your teeth before going downstairs. You eyed the pancakes and groaned. “Those look really yummy.”

“Sit down and have some!” Middie exclaimed. “We were just getting to the sexy breakfast stories.”

Catherine clapped her hands over her ears and shook her head. “I don’t want to hear it.”

You chuckled and sat down. 

“Why not?” Middie exclaimed.

“Because he’s my brother!”

“Well, then you just pretend he is not your brother for a minute or two,” Middie said matter-of-factly, while pouring syrup over her pancakes. 

Catherine grumbled something and snatched the syrup from Middie as soon as she was done. “What if he comes walking in?”

Middie chuckled. “They’re all out for a run around the park! They’re not gonna be back anytime soon!”

“Alright, alright!” Catherine caved. 

Middie gave a sly smile and took a bite of her pancake first. She chewed leisurely, and you knew she was just stalling to pester Catherine. Catherine gave a sigh and turned to Meilan.

“What about you?” she asked.

Meilan gave a shrug, but a blush appeared on her cheeks. “Well…”

“Ha! You did the horizontal mambo too last night!” Middie pointed her fork at Meilan and giggled. “So, spill!”

Meilan took a sip of tea, before answering. “Well, I’d say we made good use of the shower last night.”

Middie snorted. “The shower only?”

“Are you saying you had the energy to do it more than one time after all your crazy antics at the concert?” Meilan asked in disbelief. “I was beat!”

“Well, yeah…” You didn’t miss the dreamy look in Middie’s eyes and smiled. Now, you knew all too well how it felt. 

You poured yourself some tea and sat in silence for a while. A small smile came to play over your face as you remembered the night before. You longed to be close to him again, to feel his lips against your own. You wanted those strong arms around you, to breathe in his addicting scent… to taste his skin. You had discovered that he had awoken a side of you that you didn’t know you had. And you were eager to discover how hungry that side of you was. 

“Earth to -Y/N-!” Catherine waved her hand in front of your face and you jumped in surprise.

You gave her a guilty smile. “Sorry. I was miles away.”

“I could tell.” She gave you a grin. “Care to share your thoughts?”

You blushed. “I… ah-”

You were saved by Duo, who came bouncing into the kitchen. “I smell pancakes!”

He was wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a black t-shirt. His hair was all over the place and his cheeks were still a little red with exertion from his run. 

“You don’t stink, do you?” Middie asked him as he moved towards the table. 

“Babe, I never do.” He winked at her and plopped down in the chair next to Catherine. “Now, give me some food!”

“You just ate an hour ago.” Heero came walking into the kitchen as well, his shirt casually thrown over his shoulder.

You swallowed and quickly gazed down at your plate, purposefully avoiding having to look at all the golden skin and muscles he was displaying. It was distracting and you didn’t want anyone to notice what was going on between you and him. You sipped your tea, before looking at Duo. It was as if he suddenly noticed that you weren’t wearing make-up and had a quite impressive case of bed hair.

“My, don’t you look charming in the morning,” he joked with a good natured smile. 

“Look who’s talking,” you shot back with a sly grin.

“Hey! I was out, trying to stay out of slave driver’s way!” 

“And failing,” Heero commented dryly, while making his way over to the table as well. He sat down next to you and set a mug of coffee down in front of him. 

Duo stuck out his tongue at him. “Whatever, man.”

You watched Heero’s lips quirk with the hint of a smile from the corner of your eyes. 

“Where are the others?” Meilan asked, while giving Heero a questioning look.

“Upstairs,” was all Heero said, while leaning back into his seat. He sipped his coffee, seeming utterly relaxed.

But you could feel the tension between the two of you sizzle. You were very, very aware of him. And the fact that he was sitting next to you, without a shirt. You swallowed when his knee brushed against yours under the table. 

“So… -Y/N-,” Duo said, tearing your attention away from the very attractive man sitting next to you. 

“Hmm?”

“Your song done yet?”

You shrugged. “I think I might finish it this week or so.”

“Nice.” Duo grinned. “Mine is as good as complete.”

You gave him a curious look. “Can I hear it?”

“No.” Duo gave you a teasing grin.

“That’s not fair! I’ve let you hear what I’ve got a few times already!” You pouted with disappointment and crossed your arms in front of you. 

Duo’s grin widened. “I’ll have to rehearse it with the guys first.”

You gave him a glare. “It’s still not fair!”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll give you a preview on Tuesday during lunch, okay?”

You smiled. “Great!”

Middie finished her breakfast and got up. “I’m gonna get ready.”

You put your empty tea cup down and stood up as well. “Me too.”

“Sit down, -Y/N-,” Catherine said sternly. “You didn’t eat yet.”

You blinked at her. “Oh… right.”

You heard Middie giggle as she left the kitchen. 

Had you really been that lost in thought before? You lowered yourself back into your seat and swallowed nervously when you felt Heero’s gaze on you. How were you supposed to eat with him sitting next to you? Your cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment as you wordlessly accepted the plate with pancakes that Catherine handed you. You put two pancakes on your plate and then added a load of sugar to them. You knew you couldn’t eat your pancakes the way you wanted at home. Your mother disapproved of so much sugar, so you had to grab the chance while you had it. As you popped the first bite into your mouth, you noticed that Heero was staring at you with a slightly disgusted look.

“What?” you questioned him.

“How you can eat it with so much sugar is beyond me,” he said.

You grinned at him. “It’s good.”

He shook his head and muttered something under his breath. You turned back to your food and finished up the pancakes in no time. 

“Aah, that’s nice,” you sighed, while leaning back in your seat. 

“What time do you have to be home?” Duo asked you.

You shrugged. “I didn’t tell my mother a time. She’s fine with it.”

“Good.” Duo grinned. “We could watch a movie or something…”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure. Let me go get ready first, okay?”

He nodded and you got up. You grabbed your plate and tea cup and put them on the counter, before leaving the kitchen. You hummed to yourself as you made your way upstairs and into your room. You grabbed your brush from your bag and got to work, getting out all the tangles in your hair. Afterwards you pulled your hair up in a pony tail and put on some make-up. You were just finished when the door to your room opened.

You turned around and froze when you saw it was Heero. “Can’t you knock?”

He shrugged. “Should I?”

You opened your mouth, but quickly closed it before you could say something stupid like ‘I could have been naked’. No doubt, he would have given you a smart retort in return. You swallowed as he moved closer to you, that familiar predatory glint in his eyes. Would he kiss you? He came to a halt in front of you and you gazed up at him with questioning eyes. 

“Give me your phone,” he said.

You blinked at him. You hadn’t expected him to say that. “What? Why?”

He looked around the room and spotted your phone on the dresser behind you. He reached around you and grabbed it. You watched as he expertly manipulated the touch screen and frowned in confusion. What was he doing? You blinked when he handed your phone back to you, a small smirk on his face.

“Call me sometime?” he asked.

“I…” You shook yourself out of your stupor. “Call you?”

“Yeah.” He reached up and curled his fingers around the back of your neck. He pulled you closer until your lips almost touched his. “You now have my number, so it’s up to you.”

You drew in a shuddering breath, too focused on his proximity to really understand what he was saying. You reached out and curled your fingers around the fabric of his shirt. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest, and for a moment you were afraid he would hear it. As if pulled by an invisible magnet, your body swayed closer to his, drawn in by his warmth. You gazed at him with wide, desire filled eyes, your lips parting to beg him for a kiss. But you didn’t have to. He dragged your closer, closing the last remaining inches between the two of you, and slanted his mouth over yours. But this wasn’t like the other kisses he had given you. The others had been full of pent up passion, desire, longing. But this one was gentle, almost tender. For a moment, you struggled for the heat, but he wasn’t fazed and kept the touch of his lips light. You had no choice but to let him do as he pleased and the heat turned into wonder. Desire was still there, but it wasn’t as important as it had been the night before. This was a side of him you hadn’t thought he’d had, and it was a startling discovery. Your phone fell from your hand and tumbled to the carpet, long forgotten as you moved your hands and slid them around his neck, one hand delving into his hair, tangling in the dark locks on the back of his head. His free hand encircled your waist and pulled you closer to him, lining your body up against his. You sighed with disappointment when he broke the kiss. The hand that had still been clasping your neck came to caress your cheek, and you gazed up at him with a small smile. His lips twitched in response and he leaned in for a short kiss, before pulling back from you.

“Call me,” was all he said, before turning around and leaving your room. 

You stood in there, a little dazed, with your phone at your feet and smiled. He’d put the ball in your court, so to speak. Well… You bent down and retrieved your phone from the floor and sought his number. You stared at it for a while, before tucking the phone into your pocket. You checked your appearance in the mirror, satisfied to see that your cheeks weren’t as flushed as you had expected them to be. You smiled to yourself as you left the room to find Duo.

Tonight, you decided, you would text him. He’d told you to call, but you wouldn’t do exactly as he said. Where was the fun in that?

-x-x-x-

You got home late in the afternoon. Your mother was in the living room, watching her favorite television show, and she barely glanced up at you when you walked in. 

“Hello Mother,” you told her.

Her gaze left the television screen for a moment. “You are late.”

“I know.” You gave her an apologetic smile. “Quatre and I watched a movie.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, since Quatre and Catherine had joined you and Duo for the movie. It had been a lot of fun. 

“I see.” She turned her gaze back to the television. “You better change for dinner. Brenda and Dereck are coming over.”

You could barely contain a groan. You so didn’t want to see that jerk. “How… nice.”

You turned around and left the room, a chagrined expression on your face. Your peaceful evening was ruined. Dereck was an obnoxious jerk, and you always tended to avoid him at all cost. You never understood why your mother was so eager to marry you off to him. You had never made your dislike for him a secret. But at least now… you would have an excuse to ignore him. You were ‘dating’ Quatre after all. 

“Ugh…” you threw your bag down on your bed and walked over to the window, gazing outside absentmindedly for a while. 

A small, dreamy smile came to play over your face as you remembered the night before once again. With a sigh you sat down in the window seat and rested the side of your head against the cool glass. Your gaze was drawn to the house on the other side on the street. Heero was nowhere to be seen and you wondered about what he was doing. You bit your lip as you contemplated calling him. What would you talk about? You didn’t know all that much about him and you were curious to find out what bands he liked, and what sports he played. You just didn’t get a body like that from sitting around and strumming on a guitar all day. But calling him would kill your earlier idea of texting him. 

You got up from the window seat, only to return to it a little while later after you had retrieved your phone from your bag. You fiddled with the touch screen for a while, contemplating what to send to him. You scowled. You were stalling. You quickly typed a message and hit the sent button.

_You said to call, but I could also just text you, you know…_

You bit your lip as you waited, gazing out of the window as you did. It didn’t take very long for him to answer. You quickly opened the text message and stifled a giggle.

_I don’t do texting._

You didn’t have to think too long about your next message. _Really? You just did._

You did your best not to laugh out loud as you hit the sent button again. You patiently waited for him to answer again. It took a while. You cocked your head to the side as you gazed at the street below. Mrs. Tucker was walking her dog on the sidewalk. No doubt she was trying to catch some of the latest rumors, while she did so. It wasn’t hard to guess, because you watched her slow her pace in front of every house she passed and try to catch a glimpse of everything that went on inside of it. You shook your head and looked at Heero’s bedroom window. 

Your eyes widened and you froze when you found him standing in front of the window. His eyes bored into yours, and even from the distance you felt their power. You watched as he raised his hand to his ear and it took you a moment to realize that he was calling someone. Then your phone started ringing. You quickly picked up.

“Hey…” you said quietly.

His lips twitched into a smirk. “Hey.”

You gazed at him for a while, not really knowing what to say. Then, finally, you decided. “I thought I was supposed to call you.”

He planted a hand against the wall next to the window, looking utterly relaxed and a touch arrogant. No, not arrogant. Just very sure of himself. And sexy as Hell. “Yeah, but you didn’t.”

You bit your lip to contain your smile. “I was planning on it.”

“Were you?”

You chuckled and nodded. “Yes, I was.”

“But you texted me instead.”

“This conversation is not really progressing, don’t you think?” you asked him with a teasing undertone in your voice. 

“Hn.” His smirk widened a little. “So… talk.”

“Easy for you to say,” you said, while relaxing in your seat. This was easier than you had thought. “What do you think we should talk about?”

Put the ball back in his court. Easy. 

“What are you doing tonight?” he asked.

“My mother’s friend is coming over for dinner,” you said with a scowl forming on your face. “She’s bringing her son.”

“The banker?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” You sighed, and then decided you didn’t want to waste any more words on the subject. “What are you doing tonight?”

“That depends on how long your dinner takes.”

“Huh?” You stared at him in surprise, your eyes wide and your mouth hanging open. 

It seemed to amuse him and you heard him chuckle. “Want to go for a ride?”

“On your motor cycle?” your gaze came to rest on the sleek black monster parked on the drive way in front of his house. “I…”

“Just say yes.”

You swallowed and looked at him again. He was gazing at you expectantly from across the distance. “I need to find a good excuse to leave.”

“Just say you forgot something important at Quatre’s.”

You took a deep breath and decided. “Alright.”

“Good. Text me when you’re good to go and I’ll let you know where to meet me,” he said.

“Sure.” You bit your lip to keep yourself from smiling. “See you later.”

“Hn.” He pulled his phone away from his ear and you did the same, quickly hanging up and leaving the window seat. 

You had to get ready for dinner. You opened the door to your closet and stepped inside. You sighed as you gazed around, looking for something you could wear to the dinner and for your plans later that night. You didn’t feel like changing after dinner. It would cost you time. Time you could spend with Heero. You smiled to yourself, feeling giddy. Sneaking around with him was fun. 

You found a pair of black pants that were elegant, yet sexy. You liked them because you could wear them with the high heeled, black ankle boots you had bought a few months ago. You sighed as you tried to decide on what else to wear. A blouse seemed too… serious. You pulled the fishnet shirt Duo had bought for you out of its hiding place. You’d put it in your bag and put it on in the car, you decided. You choose a simple black top with a gold colored bolero. There. Fancy enough for dinner, easy enough to change for your adventure. You could throw on your black leather jacket later on. You had bought it in secret last year and your mother had found it absolutely hideous at first. But as soon as she had seen how the jacket complimented your figure she had started liking it. 

You quickly changed and walked out of the closet, quickly locating your purse and stuffing the fishnet shirt in it. You sat down in front of your vanity to do your make-up. During the day it had been light and natural, now you wanted to look mysterious and sexy. You went to work and gazed at your reflection afterwards. You smiled and pulled your hair free from the pony tail. You spend some time styling it and then got up.

You’d deal with Dereck and leave as quickly as possible. You went downstairs. Your mother was in the living room still. She had changed for dinner as well, looking immaculate and very high class. But you wouldn’t tell her that. She knew she looked good, and you didn’t feel like feeding her ego. It was difficult to deal with as it was.

“They should be here soon,” was all she said as she ushered you into the kitchen. “Go and find some good wine.”

You sighed as she left you alone with the housekeeper. Mrs. Jenkins was your mother’s little spy, keeping track of everything that you did. You always made sure to avoid her as much as possible. You didn’t like her. Everything she did was to better her appearance, always trying to gain more of your mother’s respect. But she did it in the wrong way. 

“Looking fancy, Miss,” she commented slyly as she watched you select a wine bottle from the fridge.

You took your time in answering her insincere compliment. “Thanks, I guess.”

She seemed a little miffed at your cool response, but you ignored her and pulled a jug of fresh fruit juice out of the fridge. You wouldn’t be drinking tonight. You still had to drive and you had school the next day. You walked back in the living room, just in time to hear your mother greet your guests at the front door. By the sound of it, your father was with her. You set course for the dining room, purposefully putting off having to greet your guests so soon. The table had already been set, and you but the jug and wine bottle down on the table. You glanced out of the window. The days were getting longer, so the sun was still up, and you had a clear view of the back yard. The clear sky suggested that the weather would be very nice later on, and you grinned to yourself. 

“-Y/N-, Darling! Where are you?” 

“In the dining room, Mother,” you said, while turning and walking back into the living room. 

Your mother and Brenda were sitting on the couch, with your father occupying the comfortable chair opposite them. Dereck was standing in front of the window, gazing outside. With a start you realized that he was looking at Heero, who was busy outside with his motor cycle. 

“-Y/N-, Dear!” Brenda got up and pulled you closer so she could kiss your cheeks. “You look fantastic!”

“Thank you,” you said, giving her the polite smile your mother had drilled you to give to people. 

Dereck turned around to look at you and you mentally prepared yourself to deal with his arrogance as you approached him to greet him. 

“-Y/N-,” he said, while kissing your cheeks. “How are you?”

“Good,” you said, while pulling back. “And you?”

“Oh, you know… this and that.” He gave you what was supposed to be a flirty smile. 

Ugh… You turned around and made your way back to the sitting area. Brenda gave you a tightlipped smile as you sat down. Of course, she knew you were ‘off the market’ so to speak. She was disappointed that you weren’t dating her son.

“So, Quatre Winner, huh?” she asked you.

You smiled and nodded. “Quatre Winner.”

“I’ve hear a lot of good things about him,” Brenda said, while looking at your mother. “Lots of charity work and lots of money.”

“His money isn’t the reason why I’m dating him,” you almost snapped. Even your mother seemed shocked at your comment. Your father gave you a stern look and you could barely contain a sigh. “He is very generous and kind.”

Dereck watched you from his position from the window, a stunned look in his eyes. What? He thought you were a gold digger? Like your mother? You could barely contain the urge to glare at him. 

“I think dinner should be ready. Let’s go into the dining room,” your mother suggested, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the room.

You were the last one to get up and tried to catch a glimpse of Heero as you moved past the window. He was no longer outside, but you refused to feel disappointed. You would see him in an hour or two. Butterflies exploded in your stomach as you thought of what could possibly happen. What was he planning? You knew you could only wait to find out. But that didn’t make the anticipation any less.

**\------**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Neither do I own any of the song lyrics used in this story!

**Ticket to Freedom  
Chapter 13**

You slipped out of the front door with a giddy feeling in your stomach. You had excused yourself from dinner as soon as possible, claiming you left one of your study books at Quatre’s, and had to get it back because you needed it for school the next day. You had gone upstairs to grab your purse, and had quickly grabbed one of your study books to make your lie look convincing. Your parents wouldn’t be out of the dining room anytime soon, so you were relatively safe when you went back downstairs and grabbed your jacket on your way out. 

You had let Heero know you had finished your dinner a few minutes ago. He had yet to answer, and you hoped he would text you soon. You didn’t want to wait in front of your house for his answer, so you got in your car and drove off. You drove in the direction of the city’s center, and parked your car along the curb after a ten minute drive. Your cell phone beeped and you sighed in relief. You grabbed it and opened the newly arrived text message.

You scanned the message’s contents and grinned when you recognized the address he had given you. This was right in the center, in front of a small Italian restaurant. You put your phone back in your purse and grabbed your fishnet shirt, deciding to put it on now. It took some maneuvering in the confines of your car, but you managed and soon you were on your way again. 

The sun was still up when you arrived in the center. You found a parking spot close to where you would be meeting Heero and got out of the car. You put on your jacket and started on your way to the restaurant, your purse clutched under your arm. You breathed in the evening air, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the smells of good food and approaching summer. A smile broke out on your face when you heard the roar of a motor cycle in the distance. You quickened your pace, reaching the restaurant just in time to see him come racing around the corner. Your heart started beating faster when he came to a halt in front of you. 

You swallowed when he turned off the bike and pulled off his helmet. His hair was mussed and all over the place, making your fingers itch to smooth the dark brown locks. His gaze slid over you and you shivered when you saw appreciation flash in his eyes. He pulled the bike onto its standard and got off. He left his helmet on the saddle as he approached you, the glint in his eyes making your mouth run dry. He was wearing baggy jeans and a black leather jacket that emphasized the width of his shoulders. He ran a hand through his unruly hair as he walked and came to a halt in front of you.

“Hi,” you breathed, once he reached you.

He didn’t answer and instead pulled you closer, slanting his mouth over yours in greeting. His kiss was brief, but passionate and you could barely contain a gasp as heat pooled into your stomach. His hands slid down your arms, his fingers slipping between yours, entwining intimately. You felt him smirk against your lips when he noticed the effect he had on you.

“Come on,” he murmured when he pulled back, one hand remaining in your grasp, while the other pulled away and grabbed your purse. 

You followed him to his motorcycle and watched as he got a spare helmet out of the compartment under the saddle. He handed it to you, before stuffing your purse in the narrow space. He closed the compartment and put on his helmet, swinging one of his long legs over the bike. You busied yourself with putting on the helmet and then got on behind him. You slid closer to him, snuggly wrapping your arms around his waist. He lifted the visor of his helmet and gave you a look over his shoulder.

“Hold on tight,” he said, before powering the ignition.

The motorcycle rumbled to life beneath you and you felt a rush of anticipation. You held on tight as he drove off, but all too soon you relaxed against him. He wasn’t speeding like he normally did. You loosened your grip a little bit and enjoyed the ride. He drove out of the center, heading in the direction of the outskirts of the city. The wind rushed past you, playing with your hair and cooling your hands. A smile of enjoyment tugged on your lips and you leaned more into him, pressing your body against his back. His body was warm and rock hard beneath the jacket and you felt a growing need to explore. 

But it would have to wait. You curiously gazed around as he took a turn right, driving into a neighborhood you had never been to before. It was a quiet area with cozy houses and lots of trees. Heero drove the motorcycle into a parking lot on the edge of a park and killed the engine. You lifted the visor of your helmet.

“Where are we?” you asked him. 

“You’ll see.” 

You smiled and climbed off the motor cycle, pulling of your helmet once you stood. You ran a hand through your hair, scowling when your fingers got caught. The wind had gotten the ends tangled and you could only imagine how wild it had to look. Heero got up from the motor cycle as well, opening the compartment under the saddle to get out your purse and a black backpack. He pulled his helmet off and took yours, before locking them on the motorcycle’s rear wheel with the padlock and chain. He swung the backpack onto his shoulder and handed you your purse, took your hand and pulled you with him into the park. 

You breathed in the fresh air and a smile of enjoyment spread on your face. He took you to the center of the park, the entire walk made in a comfortable silence. But despite that, you could still feel the tension between the two of you building. You could feel it in the way his callused fingers tightened around yours, in the way your shoulder would casually brush against his arm as you walked. You could also feel it when he turned his head to look at you. You kept your gaze focused on your surroundings, but reveled in the feeling of having his sole attention. 

The park was quiet and deserted, the sun starting to set, casting it in a warm glow. Heero drew to a halt close to a pond, and pulled the backpack off his shoulder. He opened it and took out a blanket, spreading it out against the slope of a hill. You didn’t hesitate to sit down and smiled up at him, beckoning him to join you. He unzipped his jacket and took it off, throwing it over the backpack. He was wearing a thin grey sweater underneath, that did nothing to hide his well build physique. He sat down next to you, his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles.

“What is this place?” you asked him softly.

“A quiet place,” he said dryly.

You snorted with laughter. “Right. You took me here for a reason.”

“That I did.” He gave you a heated look and you felt a blush rise to your cheeks. But he made no move to kiss you. Instead he lay back and clasped his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

His casualness was sexy. You realized that he didn’t even do it on purpose. You remembered the blonde on the parking lot that had approached him on the first night you had gone clubbing with the group. She had been drawn to him too. But Heero had ignored her, had been irritated even, and from that you knew he never used it to gain attention. 

You took your time observing him, finding new things in his looks to like. A light breeze picked up, playing with his hair, enabling you to see a small scar above his right eyebrow. There, he wasn’t entirely perfect. You smiled and reached out, tracing the scar’s line with your finger. He opened his eyes and gazed at you through his lashes. He didn’t smile back at you. It occurred to you that you had yet to see him smile fully, but the thought disappeared when he pulled you closer. His fingers tangled in your hair as he tugged you down for a kiss. A pleasured sigh escaped you and you shifted closer to him, pressing a hand against his chest. You noticed with delight that he let you control the kiss, and you didn’t hesitate to deepen it. His lips parted beneath yours and you eagerly explored the warm crevice of his mouth. 

His free arm slipped around your waist and pulled you closer still, and you ended up with your upper body draped over his. But he wasn’t satisfied with that, both his hands sliding over your back and down to your hips, grasping them tightly and forcing you to straddle his lap. You gasped at the intimacy of your position, and he took the opportunity to dominate the kiss. A quiet moan rose in your throat and you buried one of your hands in his hair, while the other curled around the fabric of his sweater. His hands managed to find their way between your bodies and unzipped your jacket, before he pushed it off your shoulders. You shivered and broke the kiss, giving him a small smile.

You noticed how his eyes strayed, moving over you as you sat up slightly. A small smirk tugged at his lips when he noticed the fishnet shirt. His hands slid up your arms, towards your shoulders. He pulled you down for another kiss, this one more aggressive than the first one. Your position enabled you to clearly feel the effect you had on him and your heart skipped a beat. Your body reacted violently to the realization and you felt heat pool in your stomach and moisture between your legs. 

This time your moan was of unadulterated desire and you broke the kiss to bury your face against his neck. Your lips caressed over his skin and your tongue darted out to play over his pulse point. His hips jolted, his erection pressing intimately against your core through layers of clothing, causing you to gasp. You kissed your way up to his ear and nibbled on the pierced lobe, the feeling of warm metal against your lips utterly fascinating. His hand slid under your top, caressing over you back in an encouraging manner. You shivered at the touch of his callused fingers, the fire in your blood heating until it felt like an inferno.

This was like the night in the garden… And this time you wanted nothing more than to give in to him, let him have whatever he wanted. You would offer it, give it away freely. 

His free hand tangled in your hair once more and the next moment he rolled you onto your back, his hips settling between your tights. His mouth was demanding when it descended on yours, his touch electrifying. Feeling more confident than you ever had before, you pressed your hips up, causing him to groan. The sound sent a white hot jolt through your system and you arched your back to get more of that feeling. His hand slipped down, grabbing your thigh and bringing your leg up to wrap around his waist. 

He broke the kiss and trailed open mouthed kisses along your neck, down towards your collarbone. You trembled beneath him when he tugged the fishnet shirt and top down a bit, his lips finding the bruises that Simon had left there earlier that weekend. Shivers racked your body and you could only think about how you wanted more. 

“Heero…” you gasped, unable to say more than just his name.

His fingers hooked under the hem of your top, exposing your breasts a little more, and then he bit down on your skin. The slight sting of it only made you writhe beneath him.

“So responsive,” he murmured huskily, appreciatively, before coming up to claim your mouth once more. 

You buried one hand in his hair, the other slipping down his back and under the hem of his sweater. The skin of his back was hot to the touch, but you didn’t spend any time exploring it. You were more interested in the feeling of the hard planes of his chest against your hands. He broke the kiss and hissed when you scraped your nails over a nipple, and you arched up to nip on the side of his throat. Your teeth left a red mark on his skin and you felt thrilled with the knowledge that you had put it there. 

He cupped the back of your head to keep you in place, his fingers tangling in your hair. You kissed your way up to his jaw, your fingers still tickling along the skin of his chest. You hesitated only a second before sliding them down, the feeling of his rock hard abdomen beneath your fingertips almost enough to make you cry out. He grabbed hold of your hand and brought it up to press against the blanket beside your head. 

He kissed you once more, and you responded feverishly, your body demanding more. But he pulled back slightly and nuzzled your cheek. 

“We have to stop,” he murmured quietly.

“What?” You blinked owlishly, not really comprehending why he was saying that. “Why?”

This time his kiss was gentle and he kept his lips pressed against yours as he spoke. “I didn’t bring you here to seduce you.”

You gave him a small smile and slid your arms around his neck. “I thought you were doing a good job on that.”

He smirked. “But still.”

“Right.” You giggled, your body relaxing beneath him, despite the desire still raging through it. You tugged him down for another kiss and sighed when he complied.

He rolled off of you and sat up, his hand reaching for his jacket. You watched as he dug out his cigarettes from its pocket and lit one. You swallowed as you watched him smoke. You still didn’t understand why seeing him do that had this effect on you. You rolled over on your side, so you lay facing him and pulled your knees up, almost curling up. You lay gazing at him in silence, enjoying the sight of him. You reached out for his hand and curled your fingers around his, smiling when he entwined his fingers with yours. 

“We should go back,” he said after a while. 

“Hmm…” You hummed in agreement, but did not move an inch, causing him to grin.

After a while you sat up beside him and rested your head against his shoulder. A smile tugged on your lips when he turned his head to nuzzle your hair. You sat in a comfortable silence in the falling darkness, and you wished you could stay like this forever. It was naive maybe, but you couldn’t care less. You didn’t want this moment to end. Because going back meant having to put on the facade for your parents again. You swallowed thickly when you realized that here, right now, you were being your true self. You could never be like this in front of your parents. 

You hoped that Heero would offer you more moments like these, so you could escape and feel free… Feel like yourself. You tightened your grip on his hand and sighed, feeling very happy. 

“Come on,” Heero said finally, breaking the silence and moving to get up.

You slowly got up. “Alright.”

-x-x-x-

Half an hour later, you turned your car into the drive way in front of your house. You turned off the engine and grabbed your purse, before exiting the car. You slowly made your way over to the front door, and entered the house, the voices coming from the living room indicating that your parents were still up. And Brenda and Dereck were still there. Fuck. 

You scowled and quickly walked over to the staircase, very intend on avoiding having to talk to anyone. 

“-Y/N-, darling! Is that you?”

You groaned inwardly and continued up the stair case, only halting when the living room door opened. “Yes, Mother.”

“Aah, you’re home finally. What took you so long?” she asked you.

You felt a blush rise to your cheeks. “Mother.”

“Oh, right. Forget I asked.” She seemed very giddy all of a sudden and you rolled your eyes. “Why don’t you come down and have a drink before bed?”

You shook your head. “No, I really have to go to sleep.”

She didn’t seem fazed by your refusal. “Oh, come on. One drink won’t hurt.”

You couldn’t go into the living room, because that meant taking off your jacket. And you had completely forgotten to change the fishnet shirt for the bolero before you got home. 

“I’m tired,” you said, continuing your way upstairs. “Good night, Mother.”

“Good night.” Her reply was curt and she seemed a little peeved as she walked back into the living room. 

You sighed when you closed the door to your room behind you and quickly went into your closet to change into a black nightgown. You made sure your fishnet shirt was hidden and went into the bathroom to brush your teeth. Your cheeks heated up and your eyes widened when you saw the red bite mark Heero had left on the top of your breast in the mirror. Luckily, it was in a place where you could hide it. You brushed your teeth and then settled on your bed with a book, deciding against a shower. You couldn’t bring yourself to wash his scent of your skin just yet. 

You read for a while, but gave up after you caught yourself reading the same sentence over and over again. Your mind kept wandering back to his kisses, to the way he had touched you, to the… you bit your lip and touched the bite mark, a secretive smile playing over your lips. He had marked you. But you had returned the favor. 

You looked up when you heard the familiar roar of his motorcycle approaching, and you scrambled to the edge of the bed, craning your head to try and catch a glimpse of him. You watched as he drove his motor cycle onto the drive way, before getting off and going into the house. You sat back, your mind quickly formulating a plan. You got off the bed and moved over to your vanity, grabbing your hairbrush to occupy yourself as you waited. A few minutes later his bedroom light turned on. Bingo. You took your time, calmly brushing out the knots in your hair, before putting the brush down. 

You slowly made your way over to the window. You could barely contain a grin when you saw that he had noticed you. You added a little more sway to your hips as you walked, coming to a halt in front of the window. You reached for the curtains, pulling them closed and cutting of his view.

It took him only a few seconds to call you. You chuckled to yourself as you picked up. “What is it?”

“Don’t do that again,” he warned you, his voice low and dangerous.

“Or else?” You didn’t feel threatened in the least, and a surge of excitement shot through you at the husky sound of his voice. 

“Or else I might break into your room at night.” He sounded very smug. “Your mother isn’t going to like that.”

You knew you were treading on dangerous grounds, but you couldn’t help provoke him a little more. “Well then, I’ll just lock the door, so she won’t be able to get in.”

“-Y/N-,” he warned you.

You shivered at the way your name rolled off his tongue. “What?” you asked him breathlessly.

“Never mind. Go to sleep.”

You smiled. “Alright.”

“Hn.” 

“Heero?”

“Yeah?”

“Sleep well.”

“You too.” He hung up. 

You gave a dreamy little sigh, before getting under the covers. You turned off the light and snuggled into your pillow, your eyes drifting shut. The restlessness you had felt before was gone and you found yourself soon drifting off to sleep.

-x-x-x-

The next morning, your mother was already gone when you came downstairs. Not bothered in the least, you had breakfast before heading out to school. You sat through your morning classes with a growing impatience, wanting them to be over, so you could head to a music room during lunch break. You were up and out of the classroom within seconds after the bell rang, briskly walking through the hallways to the cafeteria to buy yourself some lunch. Your next class wouldn’t start until two, so you had some time to kill. 

After buying yourself lunch, you headed for the music room you and Duo usually took up during your lunch breaks. You grinned when you found him strumming away on his guitar, his eyes closed in concentration as he listened for any flaws in the melody he was creating. He stopped playing when you walked in.

“Hey,” he said, while putting the guitar down.

“Don’t mind me,” you told him with a smile, not wanting him to stop playing because you were there.

He shrugged and gave you a smile in return. “It’s okay. It’s a work in progress anyway.”

“I like how it sounded,” you said. “Play it again for me?”

He pulled the guitar in his lap again and started playing, his fingers easily recreating the tune he had just played. You sat down in the chair opposite him and leaned back, closing your eyes as you listened to him. You tried to decipher what kind of vocal line would fit the music, and after a while you started to hum along. 

Duo abruptly started playing. You opened your eyes, wondering if maybe you had crossed a line. “I’m sorry,” you quickly apologized. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Do that again, will you?” he asked you, while giving you a wink.

You gave him a small smile and nodded. “Alright.”

“Maybe we could also come up with some lyrics or something!” 

Infected with his enthusiasm, you nodded and grabbed a notebook, intent on jotting down every line you could come up with. Duo started playing his guitar again and you felt more comfortable humming along, now that you knew he was okay with it. 

“Alright! Try some lyrics now!” Duo said, starting from the beginning again. 

“But, I-” You gulped and then decided to give it a try. You already had a few ideas and were eager to try them out.

_“I just wanna love  
Where I shed this body right off me  
I just wanna love  
where the past can't shape who I am.”_

Duo stopped playing and gave you a pleased smile. “Very nice.”

“But this is your song,” you said with a shrug. “I shouldn’t… you know.”

“This wasn’t a song for the band anyway,” Duo said, the smile leaving his face. “It’s not like we play this kind of stuff anymore.”

“What do you mean?” you asked him, curious to know what he was talking about. 

He shrugged his shoulders again. “I wasn’t always the singer in the band.”

You eyes widened with surprise. “Oh?”

“We had a female singer until January last year. Heero’s ex-girlfriend.” Duo’s eyes darkened as he spoke. “She played us quite a nasty trick.”

So this was the mysterious ‘she person’ everyone had been hesitantly talking about. And Heero’s ex-girlfriend? That was new. You had always assumed people tiptoed around the issue because it was apparent that Heero was the band leader. Not because she had been… Jealousy flared and you were quick to tamper it down. She was long gone, so you shouldn’t worry about it.

“We were about to sign a record deal,” Duo continued, a scowl on his face. “We had been working damned hard for two years and we had finally gotten a record company interested. And she ditched us for her brother’s band.”

“She didn’t!” you exclaimed in disbelief. “Oh my God, Duo! Really?”

“Yeah.” He put his guitar down and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “They were already on their way to stardom, so she only had to take up the position. She didn’t care about all the effort we put into the band. Not to mention all the drama we went through during her time in it.”

You raised an eyebrow in question. 

Duo sighed. “It’s not really my place to tell you this, but she and Heero had a lot of issues. She was quite the diva, coming from a rich family and all that. She expected us to do all the work for her.”

“Aah…” 

So that’s why Heero had been so hostile towards you in the beginning. He had expected you to be just like her. 

“Anyway, after she left Heero decided I would be the band’s front man, but the record company was no longer interested.” Duo leaned back in his seat, his shoulders slumped. “We were so damn close, you know. And I really needed the money.”

“I’m so sorry,” you said, feeling a need to express how bad you felt for him. 

“No worries, -Y/N-.” He gave you a smile. “Sooner or later, we will find another record company and then I’ll be able to live off my music.”

“That’s really your dream, isn’t it?” you asked him with a smile.

His trademark grin spread over his face. “You betcha. Now, sing again.”

He took up his guitar again, and you smiled, now feeling even more confident. Your lunch break had taken an unexpected turn, since you had been planning to work on your own song, but now… this was nice. It felt like writing a song together with Duo really strengthened your friendship with him. At that moment you were so glad that you had him in your life. And with him playing his guitar and you messing around with lyrics, you realized that you had to fight to get free from your parent’s grasp. You wanted to be like Duo, who chased his dream. You wanted to be you. 

But before that could happen, you still had to gather a lot of courage.

**\------**


End file.
